


Camp 5O

by ThatFanwriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny being an overprotective father, Danny doesn't approve of what he teaches the kids, M/M, Steve is the camp counselor, chaos and fluff and feelings ensue, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter/pseuds/ThatFanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And then Steve showed us how to throw knives!” Grace continued enthusiastically as she began making throwing gestures from the passenger side.</p><p>“THROW- sorry monkey did you just say what I think you said? Throw knives! What kind of an neanderthal teaches students how to throw knives at a summer camp. I mean what this STEVE, what gives him the right to endanger you girls!!” Danny had been on the edge of his seat the whole car ride back, hands white from their death grip on the steering wheel. He’d tried, he really had, to not interrupt his precious little girl while she told him what she’d done at camp for the past month, but it was too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“And then Steve showed us how to throw knives!” Grace continued enthusiastically as she began making throwing gestures from the passenger side.

“THROW- sorry monkey did you just say what I think you said? Throw knives! What kind of a neanderthal teaches students how to throw knives at a summer camp. I mean what this STEVE, what gives him the right to endanger you girls!!” Danny had been on the edge of his seat the whole car ride back, hands white from their death grip on the steering wheel. He’d tried, he really had, to not interrupt his precious little girl while she told him what she’d done at camp for the past month, but it was too much. This Mr. Steve had totally abused his rights as a camp counselor. She was supposed to go and learn how to do arts and crafts and maybe, just maybe, a little nature survivor skills, like how to know which way the sun is facing. He did not send her there to go through boot camp with this Steve dude and learn how to gut a fish or kill a boar for crying out loud!

“Uhhh...Danno, what are you doing?” Grace asked when Danny abruptly made a u-turn.

“I’m going to give this Steven character a piece of mind. You're kids, not soldiers! This was supposed to be a fun camp, not a how to be the next Macgyver training camp!” Danny shouted out the window at a passing car.

“Danno, no it’s fine. Steve always had our safety as his number one concern!” Grace helplessly assured him.

“Steve, why are you calling him that? Steve.” He said it in a tone of disgust that matched his face. “And don’t defend him Gracie! I could probably have him arrested for false advertisement and child abuse, WHY DID HE THINK THIS WAS OKAY. I mean C’mon!!” He said growing in anger, as he usually did when it came to things concerning his daughter's safety.

“Danno I’m fine! All the girls were. He’s a Seal, he knows what he’s doing.” Grace tried again.

 “A _seal_??” Danny said eyes squinting. “What do you mean a ‘seal’ like what he claps his hands when you give him treats? Is that it?” His hands imitating a dumb seal clapping.  

 “No, like a Navy Seal, military....he’s a cop kind of...like you Danno”

“No honey, you see I have been trained to follow codes and procedures, he’s probably only been trained-” he stopped before he could say ‘kill’, he didn’t after all want to leave his daughter emotionally scarred. “His training dealt more with how to beat your opponent no matter what, cops we do it by the book you see. And besides his being a _Seal_ does not make anything better, that doesn’t mean he has previous experience with children, just adults!!” He said opting not to say any more but resolute on not ever again letting Rachel pick a summer camp for Gracie without checking it with him first.

**................**

"Okay, c'mon sweetie, your gonna show me where this super  _Seal_ is" Danny said parking the car in front of the camp.

"Dad, what are you gonna do?"  She said, leading the way to the main office.

"What am I gonna do? I'm gonna have a nice little talk with this animal, come on." He said as he opened the door into the lobby, "okay stay here, she can stay here right? You'll keep an eye on her?" He asked looking back at the receptionist as he led Gracie towards a series of chairs. "Okay stay here, I'll be right back."

"Danno" Gracie whined reaching out for Danny's hand, "be nice?" 

This Steven had them all wrapped around his little finger! Danny couldn't believe it.

"I'm always nice" he smiled back as he walked to the receptionist to find where this Steve's office was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, first McDanno fic. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, all comments are much appreciated, thank you for reading!
> 
> -xx ThatFanwriter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s…it’s not fifty it’s five-o, like the number five and then the letter O.” Steve stop it, he reminded himself, this is not the time to be smirking, you have a meeting with the board of directors in five minutes! 
> 
> “What?” Danny scrunched his eyebrows and looked towards a picture on the wall. “Fifty that says fifty!” He yelled pointing at a banner in the picture.
> 
> “No, that is a painted five next to a painted o.” Steve smiled reaching for the picture and handing it to Danny.

_Steven McGarrett_ , Danny read the label on the door as he knocked.

“Come in” A voice yelled from the inside.

“Hi. My name is Danny Williams, I just picked up Grace, she was uh, in your camp?” Danny said as he entered trying to even out his voice, hoping to somewhat keep his promise to Grace.

“Yeah, Danno!” Steve smiled getting up from his desk, “come on in, Gracie’s talked a lot about you.”

“It’s Danny actually.” Danny gritted as he shook Steve’s hand. _Who the hell did this guy think he was!? What gave him the right to call me Danno? So much for my promise to Gracie._

“Sorry, it’s just that’s what Gracie always called you, she talked about you a lot you know.” Steve said settling back into his chair and inviting Danny into the one across from him, to which Danny just raised his eyebrows.

“That’s between me and my daughter, so do me a favor and don’t call me Danno okay.” _Try to stay civil Danny_ , he reminded himself as he tightened his jaw.

“I apologize, it’s just- I think it’s cute is all.” Steve said eyeing the man and the chair, _why won’t this guy just sit already, should I stand back up? No, I’m comfy, I think I’ll stay sitting._

“It’s- Look I don’t need you thinking anything about that, it’s none of your business!” _Stay on topic Danny, you're here to talk about the camp remember, chew him out on that okay, not this._

“Wh- I’m sorry Danny is there something I can help you with, or did you just decide to stop by for no reason?” Steve was getting agitated, I mean who did this guy think he was, trying to start a fight with him, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Steve had had a really good day and there in front of him stood some loud mouth man trying to mess it all up.

“Why am I- let me tell you why I’m here Mr. Super Seal” Danny started, pacing the small office.

“Who in their right mind- no NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND, lets a group of LITTLE KIDS- you get that don’t you? LITTLE KIDS?! Why would you- What made you think it was okay? Huh? To- to do the stuff that you did with those kids? Okay that stuff WAS NOT in the brochure, you were- why are you talking?! Huh? Stop talking, I’m talking right now! Okay what you were doing was child endangerment okay! They were here to learn how to, I don’t know, uh make pillows out of flowers and sing fun campfire songs. NOT to undergo GI-JOE training! STOP! I can see your lips starting to move, I never said I was done talking! Let me ask you a question, huh you have kids?” Danny stopped flailing his arms to look at Steve.

“Oh, am I allowed to talk now?” Steve asked after a moment, “no I don’t have kids,” he quickly added before Danny could make a snarky reply.

“ _Oh_ , you don’t have kids? So then you don’t know the gut-wrenching feeling someone gets when they learn that they entrusted their precious child’s safety in the hands of some lunatic?!”

“Look, Danny,” Steve started determined to calm the angry parent down, he understood where he was coming from and he saw that the guy really cared about his daughter.

“It’s Detective Williams!” Danny shot back at him more forcefully than intended, though he wouldn’t admit that. He just had a habit of getting worked up and pissing people off.

“Oh, so what we’re not on a first name basis anymore, Detective Williams?” Steve tried sounding casual and playful, knowing that it probably wasn’t the best time but hoping to ease the tension. Though seriously what was this guy trying to do, he was a SEAL, he knew what he was doing. These girls meant a lot to him too and there was absolutely no way he would ever let them get hurt. _Yeah, now try communicating that out loud maybe_ , he scolded himself as he refocused on the new spiel Danny, _Detective Williams_ , was throwing at him.

“-ergo I think a lawsuit is in order!” Danny finished throwing his hands into the air.

“Woah  woah woah!” Steve yelled getting up from his chair, “don’t you think you’re taking this a little out of proportions buddy?

“Out of proportions! You think this is out of- THROWING KNIVES STEVEN, KNIVES! This is my daughter's SAFTEY we are talking about! IT IS NOT out of proportions, you're out of proportions!” Danny yelled back slapping the back of his hand to the palm of the other one

“Steve is everything okay in there? It’s almost three.” They both turned towards the voice from behind the door, “...do I need to get security?” the voice continued.

“No, thank you, Mrs. Voorhees, we’re good” Steve shouted back to the door, eyes resettling on Danny.

“Look, Dan- Detective Williams. I understand your concern, I really do okay,” Steve began explaining as he made his way around the desk towards Danny. “Yes I don’t have any kids but I do understand your concern for their safety because it is the same one I have. Not only do I make sure these girls are having fun and learning valuable things and creating amazing memories, I make sure they all know that safety is there number one priority. I never forced anyone to do anything they weren’t comfortable doing, I made them know that it was okay if they didn’t want to participate. I was with them every step of the way, no matter what. And we did, as a matter of fact, do a lot of arts and crafts, and I played my guitar every night and we all sang around the campfire. I tried my hardest to make sure that everyone loved being there. Now if Gracie did not, then I am truly sorry, I never wanted to put her in a position she didn’t want to be.”

“No...Gracie- she uh, loved it here. I just- you get my anger right? You understand why I’m so upset?” Danny asked eyeing Steve.

“I do Detective Williams and Gracie is very lucky to have a father who loves her so much, not everybody gets to experience that. Listen I would love to keep talking to you about this at a later time perhaps.” Steve said eyeing the clock.

“Are you kicking me out McGarrett? Do you really think that’s a smart choice considering our talk.” Danny said puffing out his chest.

“No I don’t mean to kick you out and I really do understand your concerns. I love speaking to parents, especially ones so involved in their kids lives such as you. Unfortunately, I do have a meeting at three that I can’t miss.”

“Can’t miss? Well if these people are so important then maybe I should stick around, give them a piece of my mind about what I think of Camp Fifty!”

“It’s…it’s not fifty it’s five-o, like the number five and then the letter O.” _Steve stop it, this is not the time to be smirking, you have a meeting with the board of directors in five minutes!_

“What?” Danny scrunched his eyebrows and looked towards a picture on the wall. “Fifty that says fifty!” He yelled pointing at a banner in the picture.

“No, that is a painted five next to a painted o.” Steve smiled reaching for the picture and handing it to Danny.

“Why don’t you guys just say fifty? Why does it have to be five-o, huh? That’s so much more complicated and why five-o? What’s so-”

“Goodbye Mr. Williams, I look forward to talking to you again on this matter. My card is at the front desk, it has my number and email, so we can schedule another appointment and continue our talk.” Steve cut in opening the door, he had a feeling that if he let Danny go off again, then he was definitely going to be late for his meeting.

“Yeah, you can bet your ass that’s what I’m gonna do!” Danny said after a moment returning the picture back to Steve and walking out the door and back to the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I know a lot of you were excited to see Danny go crazy on Steve, I tried my best. More to come though!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think, comments are always appreciated! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my fic!! :D
> 
> -xx ThatFanwriter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah-it’s Danny, you can call me Danny. So, a restaurant huh? That’s a pretty unusual place for a meeting with a disgruntled parent right?” Danny asked settling into the chair opposite Steve’s.
> 
> “Well, I figured it being a public place and all, there was less of a chance of you, I don’t know- killing me, or at least shouting at me and not letting me get a word in edgewise” Steve smirked as he sat back in his chair.
> 
> “Well you, my friend, don’t know me very well.” Danny eyed Steve, not sure whether to admire his straightforward answers or get upset and rip him a new one.

“Hello Detective Williams.” Steve got up from the chair as soon he saw Danny enter the restaurant.

“Yeah-it’s Danny, you can call me Danny. So, a restaurant huh? That’s a pretty unusual place for a meeting with a disgruntled parent right?” Danny asked settling into the chair opposite Steve’s.

“Well, I figured it being a public place and all, there was less of a chance of you, I don’t know- killing me, or at least shouting at me and not letting me get a word in edgewise” Steve smirked as he sat back in his chair.

“Well you, my friend, don’t know me very well.” Danny eyed Steve, not sure whether to admire his straightforward answers or get upset and rip him a new one.

“So, listen about yesterday.” Danny began talking, rubbing his chin, “Gracie and I had a sit down and we had ourselves a nice long chat. You seem like a really great guy and cam-...camp five-o does too. It’s just-” he put his hands out as if he were ready to catch a basketball and closed his mouth. Steve opened his, but thought better of it and closed it, deciding to let Danny collect his thoughts.

“As a parent,” Danny started again more slowly this time, “you want to make sure that your child, which is the light of your world by the way, is always going to be okay. And I know that that is something that I can’t guarantee, things are going to happen that I will have no control over, but this-this camp, I had control over that. If she- she could have gotten hurt. I mean I just-” Danny said lowering his voice, instead of the yelling Steve was expecting. “I mean- I don’t understand why. Why was it so important that they throw knives into trees, or boards or whatever, do you know how many ways that could have gone so horribly wrong? One of the girls could have cut herself or worse, or it could have slipped and hurt someone else, or they go home and decide they want to try it again, no adult supervision.” At this point Danny’s voice was basically a whisper, Steve had to lean in his full body to hear him. He half suspected this to be a trap, Danny luring him in close so he could sucker punch him, but despite that his eyes were still on the other man’s, his ears intently listening.

“And then doing all of this stuff behind the parents back. Not even giving them so much as a warning of the danger they are sending their children into?” Danny continued whispering, disgust and anger filling his face.

“We…” Steve said after a few seconds of quiet, his voice felt dry, like Danny had taken all the life out him. All he had wanted to do was to bring joy and self confidence into these girls lives, teach them that they were strong enough to venture into whatever it is they wanted to do, that they could conquer whatever monsters plagued their lives.  “There are forms we require parents to sign.” He tried again, clearing his throat,

“What?” Danny said his voice returning to normal volume.

“Um” Steve forced himself to swallow again. “Consent Forms, Liability, Release ect. Um your wife, Rachel? She was given a binder, in it there was a full schedule detailing all of our activities for the month. There were run downs of what our activities entailed. There were copies of handouts we passed out to the kids detailing all of the instructions and safety procedures. There were-well it was a big binder.”

“I’m gonna kill her.” Danny finally said, which relieved Steve because after a few moments of silence he was scared he had broken the man.

“I’m so sorry I thought your wife would have shared all of that information with you.”

“Ex-wife. And no she didn’t.” Danny’s eyes were focused on the menu now, though it looked like his mind was 1,000 miles away.

“Alright gentlemen what can I get you to drink?” The waiter said as he walked up to their table.

“I’ll have a coke...Danny?” Steve said, eyes cautiously settling on Danny.

“Yeah can I get a uh-uh a Blue Hawaii, I had it once and I really liked it”

“Make that two Blue Hawaii’s” Steve said smiling up at the waitress. He didn’t know what to do anymore, how to act. Was Danny still upset at him? Had he just made things worse?

**..................................................................**

“And she just picked up and moved to Hawaii! I was given no choice but to follow. Doesn’t matter what I want. She just does whatever the hell she wants!” Danny continued. They had both finished their meals about half an hour ago and were well into their third Blue Hawaii’s. Danny had ordered his last one a virgin. He still had to go pick up Gracie from school in an hour.

“Well, you're a good dad, she’s crazy if she doesn’t see that.” Steve urged on, staring intently at the other man.

“Thank you.” Danny smiled, taking another sip from his drink and finishing off the pineapple that had been planted on top.

“And Catherine was wrong by the way. You are a good listener.”

“I know! Thank you.” Steve agreed, finishing up his third drink.

**..................................................................**

“Okay, well I have to pick up Gracie in half an hour...can I give you a ride home? I’m a cop and I don’t feel comfortable letting you drive home after five drinks.” Danny said glancing at the tab once again, it had been brought to their table 15 minutes ago but neither one of them had made a move for it yet.

“Yeah, if it’s not too much trouble. I mean I’m fine, they weren’t exactly strong alcohol drinks, but if it’ll make you feel better. Here let me pay.” Steve said catching on to Danny’s glances.

“No, we’ll go Dutch. That’s what makes sense.”

“How about this buddy, I pay this one, you get the next?” Steve said fishing out his wallet.

**...................................................................**

“So...are you- I mean do you still hate me?” Steve asked as they pulled up to the house.

“Am I still mad about how Gracie spent her summer? Yes. Do I still feel that what you're doing with these kids is child endangerment? Yes. Do I get that you only had good intentions? Yes. Am I still upset at you? Yes. Do I hate you? No, that one is given to Rachel.  Am I ever going to let Gracie back to your camp? Probably not.”

“Okay.” Steve said after a beat, and with a smile got out of the car and headed for his house. At the front door he turned around and saw the Camaro still parked in his driveway, Danny just staring at him.

“Um… did I forget something?” Steve asked making his way back towards the car.

“Have a good day Steven.” Danny smiled as he backed out and headed towards Gracie’s school


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You? You wanna drive my car? No! Just tell me how to get to wherever you wanna go.”
> 
> “It’s just easier if I drive. You said you moved here a couple months ago right? I know these streets better. Just pull over.”
> 
> “Easier if you drive? Wow you are such a control freak aren't you? What you don’t like my driving? You don’t think I can handle taking directions?”
> 
> “No Danno, I’m just sayin-” Steve tried explaining, it was too early in the morning for this.

Steve woke up to knocking at his front door.

“Give me a minute!” He yelled as he jogged down the stairs. He was about to open the door when he realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“One second!” He yelled again at the incessant knocking as he turned back towards the stairs.

“Steve you're right there, I can hear your voice is right behind the door. Open it for crying out loud!” Danny yelled. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper, he really hadn’t. This was meant to be a nice gesture, him offering Steve a ride back to the restaurant to pick up his car, but for crying out loud he had been knocking for almost ten minutes.

“Hi.” Steve said tight lipped as he opened the door and turned around to go back upstairs.

“Hi? What are you doing I’ve been out there for thirty minutes!” Danny eventually said after getting over the initial shock of seeing Steve shirtless.

“What are you doing here Danny?” Steve yelled as he was halfway up the stairs.

“Oh well aren’t you the perfect host, huh did you teach my daughter to greet guests like that at your summer camp?” Danny yelled up the stairs as he made his way around the house, exploring every corner.

“Why hello Daniel. What a pleasant surprise! I hadn’t expected to see you, well, ever again. What on earth are you doing here in my home at six am, if I may be so obliged to ask.” Steve yelled back down, sarcasm not lost on its way down the stairs.

“Thank you! That’s more like it, and well Steven since I drove you home yesterday I realized that meant you would have no car today and I found it in my kind warm heart that I would pick you up today to go get it.” Danny said, his hands acting out his every word to a crowd that wasn’t there.

“Really? Wow, thank you Danno that's actually really nice.” Steve said coming down the stairs, his voice pulling Danny’s attention away from Steve’s family photos on the wall.

“Really? Danno? What did I say- so yeah, you wanna go get your car? What, are you going to take my car and leave me? Where are you going- wait for me.” Danny said eyeing Steve who was already halfway out the front door.

                                                                                                       --------------------

“Hey you hungry?” Danny asked glancing at the man beside him.

“Huh?” Steve answered seemingly pulled from his thoughts.

“Well, we did say I would pay next time. C’mon you hungry?”

“Um, yeah I could use a bite to eat”

“Great. Do you know any place open at this hour that sells anything good?” Danny asked, they were still halfway to the Cafe where Steve’s car was and that didn’t open for another four hours.

“Uh yeah. Here pull over.”

“Pull over? What do you mean pull over? We are in the middle of the street Steven, there are no restaurants around why would I pull over?”

“Just pull over, I know where to go.”

“And we are going to get there how? Do you have a flying broomstick I should know about.”

“Pull over so I can drive.”

“You? You wanna drive my car? No! Just tell me how to get to wherever you wanna go.”

“It’s just easier if I drive. You said you moved here a couple months ago right? I know these streets better. Just pull over.”

“Easier if you drive? Wow, ha, you are such a control freak aren't you? What you don’t like my driving? You don’t think I can handle taking directions?”

“No Danno, I’m just sayin-” Steve tried explaining, it was too early in the morning for this.

“I’ll pull you over.” Danny grumbled, interrupting Steve.

“That-that doesn’t even make sense. You’re hungry, pull over so I can take us to eat.”

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you drive my car. You are crazy if you think you are going to drive my car anywhere!”

                                                                                              -----------------------

“Are we almost there yet?” Danny asked from the passenger side.

“You know what, you asked me that three minutes ago. The answer this time though, is yes.” Steve said pulling onto grass and startling Danny.

“Woah Woah Woah! What are you- Steve you can’t drive onto-”

“It’s okay, it’s Kamekona’s parking.” Steve said as he turned off the car.

“Kama-who-nas?” Danny asked looking outside the window.

“Kamekona. He owns a shrimp truck just up ahead. He sells more than just that though. Come on, it’s really good.” Steve said getting out of the car, leaving Danny to scramble after him. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Danno! What a surprise!” Steve said as he answered his phone. He hadn’t spoken to the man since they had gone out to get breakfast with each other two months prior.

“Hello Steven, how uh- how are you?”

“Good buddy, you?”

“Worried.”Danny said into his phone, moving in deeper into corner of the room. He was on his lunch break but hadn’t been able to touch the salad Gracie had packed him.

“Why are you worried?” Steve said sitting up straight at his desk as he put the papers aside.

“Well. Gracie you see she fell in love with camp Hawaii not fifty five oh. And we’ve talked about it a bunch and she’s determined to go next summer. Now I am a very reasonable man so I told her I would think about it but I don’t know I’m not comfortable with her doing all that stuff you guys do. But Gracie, she’s -she’s the best kid out there, I know all parents say that about their kids but for Gracie it’s true. You know after everything she’s been through with her mom and me, moving all the way out here, leaving her friends, starting a new school. I don’t know she deserves to- have fun, even if I don’t really agree with that fun. But just not being there for her is scary.”

“Well you can always sign up to be a camp counselor. We love getting parents involved and we could always use more volunteers.”

“Camp counselor? I don’t know I’m not much of an outdoor nature guy.”

“Well I mean it’s a way for you to watch over Gracie and her still being able to come.”

“Okay yeah I’ll think about it. Talk it over with her.”

**************

Steve picked up his phone and dialed Danny. It had been a few weeks since they last talked and Steve needed to know if Danny was still interested in being a counselor since training for them started in three weeks. After a few rings Danny finally picked up and Steve explained the situation.

“Uh yeah why not sign me up. Gracie seemed really excited about me going with her. I figure I only got a couple more years before she starts wanting nothing to do with me right, so why not take advantage of the time? About the training though. Is that going to take a lot of time, I’m a cop so I don’t have the best hours of availability.” Danny said rifling through his kitchen looking for a clean mug. He really needed to find a bigger better apartment where the water didn’t stop working every five minutes.

“We can definitely work around your schedule. It’s nothing too extreme, basically prepping you for the basic camp activities, campfire songs, wilderness safety, seeing what you’ll be able to lead or teach.” Steve said pacing his office, he didn’t want to scare Danny away. He had liked Gracie she brought a really good morale to the rest of the girls and he really wanted her back for next summer and Steve would be lying if he said that he didn’t like her father too. There was something about Danny that attracted Steve, Steve just locked it up to a basic admiration for the great care and love Danny showed for his daughter.

“Yeah sure, don’t know what I can teach the kids but yeah.” Danny said finally finding a mug and proceeding to look for the coffee.

“C’mon I’m sure you have a lot to teach, we’ll work together and figure something out...or we can maybe even co-lead some of my events.” Steve said stopping in front of the camp photo from the summer before, he began to search for Gracie in the sea of kids.

“So how does it work anyways? Am I going to get like one group of kids or am I going to host an activity for the different groups at different times?”

“We’ll explain it all when you start training.” Steve smiled as he spotted Gracie.

“Okay.” Danny smiled into the phone as he waited for his coffee to finish pouring.


	6. Chapter 6

“- Clair you’ll be with Kono, Grover with Chin and Danny you're with me.” Steve finished pairing off their new camp counselors to their respective “mentors”. He was standing on the stage in the middle of base camp and was overlooking the field of faces, some new, some familiar.

“Seeing as how you will be staying on Camp during your counselor time we do request you each take some time out of your busy schedules to spend at least one night here at Camp 5O. This will help you get a feel for what it will be like during your stay. Please do not forget to sign up for those at the front desk. For right now though lets run a lap- does everybody remember who their partners are?” He scanned the crowd seeing everyone paired off with their mentor. Everybody save Danny who was standing awkwardly off to the side just staring at him. Was he- was he wearing a tie? “Right um, so lap and then from there your mentor will go through some activities with you, we’ll all meet back at the dining hall at 8.” Steve said shaking his head back into director mode.

Soon the pair’s started heading off into the forest to run the trail. They zoomed past Danny who just stood by the corner of the stage arms interlocked.

“What are you wearing?” Steve asked opening his hands as he approached the man, taking stock. Black dress pants, light blue button down dress shirt and a navy blue tie. Well as least he was wearing running shoes.

“What do you mean what am I wearing? What does it look like I’m wearing?” The jersey man sassed back.

“Danny… we are in the forest...why” Steve said motioning at Danny’s outfit.

“I came straight from work. You never said there was a dress code for this Steve!” Steve groaned, of course he didn’t say anything because he thought it had been obvious. Wait, work?

“You’re a cop right?” Steve said eyeing him incredulously

“Yeah why?”

“Danny what cop wears a tie? You wear that to work?” His voice rising in disbelief.

“Yes I do wear this to work, I am a cop and I wear a tie to work. And for your information so do people back on the mainland, you know the sane people?”

“Okay well this isn’t the mainland Danny, it’s Hawaii and if you wanna fit in better you have to- I mean at least lose the tie.”

“Hey, how I dress is no concern of yours. I came here for the first day of training so are we going to train or what? Your cadets are going to beat your record if you don’t get out there.”

“Danny I’m not letting you run dressed like that.” Steve said eyeing Danny up and down.

“So what? I drove out here for nothing? Steve it’s fine, I’m fine. I’ve chased bad guys in these clothes. I’m good.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, “for 1.5 miles?” A knowing smirk deadpanning on his face as he saw Danny stubbornness falter.

“One and a half miles! You said one lap! Do you- do you make the girls run one and half miles? That’s just plain cruel torture.”

“I don’t make anybody do anything. Come on I have some clothes I can lend you” Steve said making his way towards a cabin.

“Hey boss.” Kono chimed in as she appeared out of the forest, mile and a half done. At her heels stood her trainee who although a bit out of breath seemed okay.

“Did you over lap us? I don’t remember seeing you pass us?”

“No.” Steve reported, a smile plastering on her face. “You are the first one out. Congrats you won this activity.” He smiled as she began dancing a jig, her breathless partner and Danny giving each other confused looks. "For each day of training who ever wins the activity of the day get to lead the closing campfire at the end of the day, which ever mentor wins the most activities by the end of the training gets a prize.” Steve explained.

“And thanks to you,” Kono said placing her arm around the women next to her, “we won this one!”

“It’s the first one she’s one.” Steve explained.

Soon more teams of two started appearing in, the first few mentors with hopeful looks on their faces that maybe they were the first ones there, but Kono was already wearing the medal over her neck, a proud smile placed on her face.

“Come on. Let’s go get you changed so we can at least start the lap before everyone else has finished.” Steve said heading back towards his cabin. From his peripheral vision he could see Kono bear attack her cousin, who had just appeared in the clearing. He seemed totally at ease, not a drop of sweat on him, contrasting deeply his trainee, a tall dark man, covered in sweat breathing furiously behind him. Steve looked back down towards the clearing, most of the teams had garnered off to do other activities. But Kono was just silently gloating in front of her cousin.

“Hey I have an idea. How about we just skip the run all together? I mean you are the director right? And besides I think everybody’s finished and moved on to other stuff. It’ll just slow us down.” Danny said as he tracked up towards Steve.

“Running the lap was the only set activity we had planned for today, everything else is just up to whatever the teams want to do. We don’t have to do anything else. But we are running." Steve stated with determination, ignoring Danny's groan. 

****  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Wait! Hold... on... just...” Danny stopped running and rested his hands on his knees. Oh god this was torture, why would any one do this voluntarily? Why was he doing this voluntarily? For Gracie, he reminded himself, for some strange reason she enjoyed this crazy stuff.

“Come on Danny, we’re almost done!” Steve said circling around him.

“Will you stop that!” Danny growled reaching to make a grab for him, which Steve easily evaded. “You look like some crazy animal running around in circles.”

“Some crazy animal?” Steve smiled throwing Danny a face that said ‘come on, you can do better than that’.

“Shut up I’m tired.” Danny shot back, huffing as he stood up straight. He was thankful for the change of clothes, he was in a pair of red shorts and one of Steve’s old SEAL shirts.

“What happened to ‘I chase bad guys around, I’m good’?” Steve mock imitated Danny, hand gestures and all.

“I hate you.” Danny squinted at Steve, adding “and I hate running.”

“Who hates running!” Steve said looking genuinely shocked.

“I do. I just said I did!” Danny said shooting Steve a death stare because who in their right mind liked running? Well, besides Gracie.

“It was a rhetorical question Danny”

“Your a rhetorical question!” Danny quickly shot back, Steve smirked as his eyebrows quirked up, his whole face just screaming ‘Really?’.

“Alright, come on you caught your breath. We are literally just around the corner. Pretend you're chasing down some perp...or a guy that just asked Gracie out on her first date.” And that right there re-energized Danny and he and Steve quickly finished up the lap.

“So,” Danny asked, taking sips from a water bottle that had been posted in the cooler at the end of the lap, “do the kids know that they signed on to some crazy extensive training bootcamp or…” Danny trailed off eyeing Steve who just smiled and motioned for Danny to follow him.

“So Camp 5O isn’t just designed for little kids, though that is a big portion of camp, with the whole one month camps and everything.” Steve explained as they walked up a little hill, heading in the direction of Steve’s cabin, “We have things for all ages, well toddler and up. Our main business during the school year is from companies. They either come for a day and do team training exercise, or they stay for a weekend or week retreat. Now the kids that we get during summer are usually split up well, one by which session they signed up for, then by age and gender. The first week is basically the same for everybody, morning arts and crafts, group team building activities, journaling, free time, campfire songs at closing campfire. During this week everyone chooses a track. These vary from year to year depending on our counselors, the usual ones we have are  Dance, Theater, Music, Art, Survival,” Steve pointed at himself, “Swimming, Fashion ect. The students receive a handbook a week before camp starts that includes a list all the tracks available for that year. Underneath each track are the activities that are going to be done with a brief summary of each. Campers are encouraged to select at most three tracks, their activities day to day after that will be selected from the tracks they chose, though campers are allowed, and encouraged, to request to participate in an activity not in their track if said activity caught their eye-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Danny put his hand up, placing it on Steve’s stomach to stop him from walking, "so your telling me sweet little Gracie actually chose to participate in your crazy death trap of a track?"

"Yeah, she was also in the dance one I believe."

"She hasn't mentioned any dance activities. It's all been Steve did this, Steve did that Steve threw some scary pointy object that shouldn’t be around kids, Steve showed us how to- insert something incredibly dangerous and stupid" he said throwing the hand that was still resting on Steve in the air.

"Well that's probably because she liked my track the best” Steve gave a smug smile as he continued on his track upwards.

“Why would my sweet little monkey chose your track anyways? And why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I thought you knew,” Steve shrugged, “and she kept talking about the police academy, asking how old you had to be to join and the types of training they did, so maybe it was that.”

“No. Grace isn’t going to have anything to do with the police! She’s going to be a marine biologist, it’s been decided already.” Danny said throwing his hands in the air, no way was he going to let his precious gem get in harms way.

Steve stared at him for a few moments, “I think she just wants to be more like her dad, she was always talking about you you know, telling stories about how brave you are and that you are a great big hero.” To that Danny just rolled his eyes, but inside, his heart was shining. He was worried that the whole divorce deal had put a dent on Danny’s image. He felt like he was starting to pale next to Step-Stan what with his mansion and his bunnies for school, how could Danny compete with that? His small apartment not even reliable enough to have running water, and when it was it definitely didn't have hot water. He was scared Grace no longer saw him with the big eyes she once had.

"Where are we going anyways? We passed your cabin like three minutes ago!"

"It's this clearing right above the hill. It gives you a perfect view of the camp and the island. It's one of my favorite places. Come on it's worth the hike." Steve treaded on not losing his pace.

"Woah woah woah. A hike? Who said anything about a hike?" Danny skidded to a halt again. "A run a short mile and a half run is what I agreed to. You said nothing about a hike Steven! Steve stop- where are you- I'm not going- " Danny jogged to catch up to Steve and tried to ignore the smile that appeared on the man's face as he did.

"Steve," Danny tried again after a few more minutes, "how much further up is this place? We aren't all trained super SEALS okay, please remember us normal humans don't have your animal like endurance-" Danny was now struggling to keep up with Steve as the hill kept inclining, "-and speed" he added as he watched Steve jog up some rocks.

"Besides." He held his hand up as he saw Steve turn around and extend his, "aren't you the camp leader?" He carefully trekked up the rocks, quietly thankful for Steve's strong supporting hand. "I mean when is the campfire? You can't miss that. We should just go back." He continued his hike up, still firmly gripping Steve's hand and-for a moment- considered turning around and dragging Steve with him, but he was too tired to put with the fight Super SEAL Steve would inevitability put up.

"We'll be back in time don't worry." Steve assured Danny with a radiant smile on his face.

Once they got through through the rocky terrain a few minutes later Danny felt the nice warmth that had been encompassing his hand hesitantly subdue and then leave all together. Oh yeah he had been holding Steve's hand.

"Um" Danny tried to remember what he had been arguing before.

"Uh- it's a minute more Danno." Steve said looking on ahead

***************

"Wow," Danny let escape from his lips as they reached the top.

"Yeah." Steve walked up to the edge where a slab of concrete stood. "My dad and I used to hike up here when I was little." He sat down, swinging his legs over the concrete, dangling them in the air. "It's my... I don't know, happy place- my special spot" He patted the space next to him motioning Danny to come.

Danny let his eyes wander over the skyline as he sat down. And, for the first time since he landed on the island, Danny understood why people called Hawaii a beautiful paradise.

He looked out, the breeze combing through his messy quiff- _thank you running and hiking_ \- the water slowly lapping over the beach, birds gliding over the green tops of the trees, it was all very … relaxing.

“How big is the camp?” Danny asked after a few moments of admiring the view. He had been trying to figure out what around them was the camp and what wasn’t.

“Uh here do you see the flagged off area at the beach?” Steve pointed down at a pretty big area on the beach.

“Yeah.”

“Okay well that’s our private beach, though we sometimes use other parts too, but that’s where we do our boat races, teach the kids how to swim and surf, go scuba diving and yadda yadda yadda. From there all of that is Camp5O.” Steve traced an outline with his finger, portioning off a big chunk of land below them.

“Wow, that’s- pretty big, don’t you worry about kids getting lost?”

Steve smiled because of course Danny would ask that. “Well our camp is pretty well divided into the age group categories. That far off side over there is exclusively for the adult groups so the kids don’t ever go near there. While camp is happening we have a lot of people on board and we all keep a close watch on the children. Our camp is pretty safe and we have never had any kids wander off or get hurt in our fifty years open.”

“Is that why you guys are called five oh? Cause you’ve been open fifty years?”

“No. My grandad was one of the founding members and it was his idea he-” Steve was cut off by the sudden shrill of shrieking violins.

“Uh sorry that’s Rachel calling.” Danny said pulling out his phone.

“Have you talked to her since-”

“Since we went off on each other about Gracie coming to camp here?” Danny smiled because wow Rachel would have a field day if she found out where he currently was, “no I haven’t so if she’s calling it must be important” he said answering the phone.

“Rachel?”

“What do you mean you can’t!” Danny asked, his brows furrowing together as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh so what? That’s more important than picking up our daughter?” Danny looked up at Steve who was staring at him intently, trying to figure out what was happening.

“No- Rachel don’t- don’t twist my words, okay? - of course I would love to have Grace a day early that is not what I am upset about!” Danny turned back towards where they had climbed up from and Steve followed suite, quietly holding his hand back out for Danny to grab as they descended through the rocky part. Danny grasped Steve’s hand as he continued shouting at the phone.

“Why- why are you- I am mad because now Gracie will have to wait at school all by herself for two hours while I go pick her up.” He said, his hand jerking forward in anger, bringing Steve’s hand with it.

“Because Rachel I’m not by her school- and don’t try to spring this on me okay. If you knew your meeting was going to run longer then you should have called me- or Stan!” He yelled into his phone, Stan echoing off the hills. Their hands hit Steve’s chest as Danny extended his arm in desperation, he was willing to let Stan be the hero, he just didn’t want his monkey thinking she had been forgotten about.

“Stan’s in Europe? That’s- that’s great Rachel. Actually you know what you should have done? Just canceled your damn meeting in order to pick up your daughter who is now going to be waiting by herself two hours at school for- I don’t care if a teacher waits with her Rachel my point is-”

“Yes- yes I am going to go pick her up because contrary to what you and Step-Stan think I am a good father and I will always try to be there for my little angel.” Danny looked at Steve as if he was waiting for confirmation. Steve readily agreed, nodding his head so hard he almost lost his balance and had to hold on to Danny’s hand even tighter to recompose himself.

“Rachel. Rachel! Okay bye I’m hanging up now.” He quickly hung up and stuffed it in the short’s pockets, his grip tightening for a second around Steve’s hand as his anger at Rachel slowly subsided

*************

Danny quickly skidded to a halt in front of the school, “okay monkey I’m here,” he said into his phone. He had called Gracie as soon as he left camp and had remained on the phone for the hour car ride, _thank you cop car lights_.

He stepped into the school gymnasium. There were still a few students as well as Ms. Asano watching the students. Currently she was mid conversation with the rest of the students, probably telling them a history story Danny thought.

“Danno!” Gracie yelled running up to hug him, causing Ms. Asano to stop talking and look up. She smiled at Danny warmly and stalked over to him.

“Hi Danny. Rachel called to say you would be two hours?”

“Hi Gabby, and well I had motivation to go a little faster.” He looked down at Grace who was still hugging his torso.

“Well I hope you and Grace have a good night. I’ll see you in history class on Monday Grace.” Gabby reached down to pet Grace’s hair then went back off with the students.

“So?” Grace asked as they got into the Camaro.

“So what?” Danny feigned innocence as they both buckled themselves in.

Grace exasperated, “Danno! Today was the first day of camp for you right? You didn’t say anything about it over the phone, how was it?” Grace was practically jumping in her chair.

“It was-” Danny drawled, “it was nice. He made us run.” Danny bunched his face together.

“Is that why you are wearing Steve’s clothes?”

Danny looked down surprised by the remark. Right he had left in such a hurry that he forgot to stop at Steve’s cabin to change.

“Um yeah,” Danny said rubbing his eye, “I guess I’ll have to return them on Monday after I drop you off at school.”

“Do you have camp again on Monday?” Grace asked her face furrowing together, much like her father's did sometimes.

“No it’s just Fridays. But I can stop by Steve’s house. It’s not too far from us.” Grace stayed quite simply nodding at the fact that her father knew the location of where her camp counselor lived.

“So how was cheerleading practice?” Danny asked once he figured the conversation was over, only to interrupt the new question his daughter was about to ask.

“It was good, we just went over some old routines. Nothing too hard,” she answered his question then went on with what she had originally been planning on saying. “Did you like the closing bonfire?”

“I left a little before that.” Danny said as he turned on the car.

“Oh. Sorry I made you leave early Danno.”

“No pumpkin I’m really happy I got to pick you up early, that way we can go for shave ice. Or whatever else you want. And besides there’s a bonfire at the end every time right? I’ll go to it next week.”

Grace nodded then, remembering the first part of Danny’s comment, added, “wait we are going for shave ice!?”

*********

“Hey monkey,” Danny looked over to his daughter. They were sitting on the curb outside the shave ice stand happily eating away.

“Yeah Danno?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in the Dance track also? Or that there even were tracks and that you choose Steve’s? Why did you choose Steve’s anyway? His activities were pretty dangerous, something could have happened.” Grace just stared at him with wide eyes as he bombarded her with questions, then she simply shrugged and went back to her shave ice.

Danno looked at her for a few more moments, unable to contain the smile that formed on his lips. He threw his arm over Gracie and the two continued devouring their treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place they are at the end (Steve's special spot) is a spin-off of Danny's favorite spot. 
> 
> Here's a scene of them talking there 5x06 :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Atw2P4ffC8
> 
> Hope you like the story so far :>
> 
> ~ ThatFanwriter


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long, there's been a lot of stuff happening in my life. Anyways, hope you like it. More to come soon! 
> 
> -xx ThatFanwriter

“... and  lastly, as you all know these past few weeks your mentors have been getting to know you, trying to see what track and activities would best suit you.” Steve was standing on the stage; he smiled as he scanned the faces of the fifteen new trainees who were mostly still regaining their breath from the six mile run they had just finished. His eyes landed on his favorite blond, face red, partially from the run and partially from anger. Okay, Steve thought as he lingered his speech a little,  maybe I shouldn’t have told Danny it was just a three mile run… oh well he smirked and continued on. “Today your track assignments will be posted during closing campfire. This means that starting next week your training will be more specialized to your track and activities you will be co-leading, so some of you might be getting new mentors.” He ignored Danny’s faux smile and hopeful look at the idea of a new mentor. “So make sure to take a look at the list tonight.” Steve jumped down off the stage and made his way towards Danny.

“Come on let's go.” Steve said as he passed Danny and made his way towards the cabins.

“No. I am not going anywhere with you- you madman. For all I know you can be taking me to the ocean to swim for hours on end till my death.” Danny said staying in place causing Steve to stop walking and face him.

“Danny the ocean is that way,” Steve pointed the opposite direction, “and we’re going to have to talk about that someday, you're lucky I was feeling so nice that day and let you sit out the water activities. We have perfectly capable people here that can teach you to swim- I can teach you to swim...and surfboard. It’s important our counselors know these things for the safety of our campers.”

“I know how… did I ever say I don't know how to swim? I swim -- I swim for survival, not for fun. And as for surfbo-”

“You don’t like the beach?” Steve scrunched his eyebrows and walked back towards Danny.

“I don’t like the beach” Danny pouted his lips together shaking his head.

“Who doesn’t like the beach?”

“I like -uh- cities, you know. Skyscrapers, no tsunamis, no jellyfis-”

“You miss Jersey? What-uh-” Steve shifted his weight, “is Hawaii not good enough for you?” He raised his eyebrows leaning in towards the shorter man.

Danny paused, interrupting whatever his lips had opened to say, after a while he let his shoulders drop and said, “well it’s Gracie’s home now...I guess that makes it my home too.”

Steve smiled, clasping Danny’s shoulder, “Come on let's go up to the hill. We have a few hours to rest before the campfire.”

“Only you, my friend, would qualify hiking up and down a hill as resting.” Danny smiled as he made his way up the now familiar path. Ever since the first week, Danny and Steve had formed a sort of tradition that before the closing campfire ceremony they would go up the cliff and watch the sunset together. Sometimes they would just sit on the edge and let a comfortable silence envelope them as they stared off into the pink sky surrounding them. Other times they would get so lost in conversation that Kono or Chin would have to call Steve to let him know that the ceremony was about to start and that they needed to get their butts over there. And each time, whether they were running or strolling, they would hold hands at the rocky part, without saying a single word about it, the other just knew to extend his hand, knowing that the other man’s hand was waiting to clasp it.

******

“Aren’t you going to check?” Steve was sitting on a log by the campfire, he was staring at Danny who had just strolled over with two marshmallows on his stick.

Today was one of those times Kono had to call them and they had to run back to base camp. They had made it back just in time for Steve to start the fire and tell one of his scary stories as Chin grilled the food. Most of the new trainees had made their way to the back were the track assignments had just been posted. Danny simply finished his hotdog then got up and grabbed the supplies for s'mores.

“No.” Danny said as sat himself down next to Steve and began toasting his marshmallows. “I already know my track assignment.” He turned to face Steve’s crossed arms and raised eyebrows. “I’m with you.” Danny answered matter of factl. Steve opened his mouth to say something, Danny figured it was probably going to be some smart comment like : oh yeah? How can you be so sure? So he cut Steve off and said, “Steve…why would you put me anywhere else?” He saw Steve’s open mouth turn into a small smile as Steve turned his face down. “Besides where else would I go? The safest place for the kids is me by your side making sure you don’t teach them anything stupid again.”

“Watch it trainee. You're just a first year. You cant tell me what to do.” Steve let a smug smile climb on his face as he finished the last of his soda.

“You bet your ass I will.” Danny replied bringing the marshmallows back in from the fire. He smushed the two in between two pieces of graham crackers and chocolate. He then proceeded to stuff the entire s'more in his mouth. Steve watched, eyes wide in amazement, as Danny chewed and swallowed it.

“Wha?” Danny asked as he licked his fingers noticing Steve’s stare and hard swallow.

“Uh-- you sure like marshmallows… hey so some of the other mentors and I were thinking of going back to my house and continuing this out on my lanai with some beers.”

“Yeah. I could go for a beer.” Danny smiled at his friend.

****

They were all sitting on the lanai outside Steve’s house, laughing, sharing stories, drinking beer. Steve was holding his beer up to his face hoping his red cheeks wouldn’t show in the dim lights, his eyes glancing nervously to Danny as he laughed along with the rest of the time.

“Aww come on boss,” Kono laughed bringing down her beer, “we all think that’s it’s very cute that our Navy SEAL Commander McGarrett was chased away by a little pooch.”

“Okay it was not a pooch, it- it was big dog- a very large dog -- that was not happy.” Steve said as he glanced around his smiling team, his embarrassment fading as a feeling of warmth enveloped him. “I’m more of a cat person.” He ended, shrugging his shoulders.

“Of course you like cats.” Danny snorted.

“Yeah, I love cats. Who doesn't love cats? They're awesome. They're like little adorable ninjas. They're smart. They're fast. And they're cute and cuddly at the same time.”

"Let me tell you something about cats,” Danny said as set his Longhorn down, bringing his hands up for emphasis. “They are vicious disloyal little creatures. They would eat their owners if they could!”

“That’s right,” Steve smiled.

“Why are you-- why is he smiling? Steve that is not something you smile about.” Danny pouted.

“That’s what’s so awesome about the cute little ninjas, they never lost their predatory instinct!” Steve was bearing a huge smile and Danny wasn’t sure if the it was the alcohol that was getting Steve this excited or if cats just really riled him up like this. “You take a dog,” Steve rambled on, “take any domesticated canine, you put it in the wild,” Steve slid his thumb across his neck.

“Woah woah hold o-” Danny raised his hand to stop Steve but was ignored as Steve continued on.

“Cat’s never forgot how to hunt and kill they ar-” Steve tried to keep going but was cut off guard by a finger pressed to his lips. Danny’s finger pressed to his lips. And for a moment he forgot everything he had been arguing about.

“Dog’s are awesome okay. They are loyal and also cuddly and won’t claw your face off for no damn good reason.” Danny started ranting, finger still pressed on Steve, completely ignorant of the wide eyed shocked Steve staring at him.

“They play fetch with you, and curl up beside you on the couch, and are actually happy to see you,” Danny continued arguing, allowing Steve time to remember what their conversation had been about. Finally Steve did and he quickly opened his mouth to counter Danny’s arguments.

For a moment they both froze. Steve’s mouth open, Danny’s finger now partially engulfed by it. Steve’s teeth lightly grazing Danny’s fingertip, tongue pressed gently against it. Both men stared at each other wide eyed and frozen. Steve swallowed hard and instinctively his tongue went to lick his lips as it so often did in awkward moments like this. By the time Steve realized what his mouth was doing it was too late, he stared on in horror as his tongue slid up and down Danny’s finger. To any passerby it probably looked like they were going through foreplay and Steve was sucking on Danny’s fingers. Shit. Steve realized they did have an audience, and Danny probably did too for both of their brains rebooted at the same time and they finally regained control over their bodies. Danny quickly pulled his finger out, mentally harassing himself for not having reacted faster, what was wrong with him having lost ability to think like that? Steve shut his mouth closed as soon as Danny's finger retreated back and forced himself to remember his military training to regain composure.

“Um…” They both chided as they looked around them. Thankfully it seemed as though most of their company had grown tired of their conversation and had started their own side conversations, completely oblivious to their actions. Everyone except Kono, who was just staring at them with a knowing smirk as she partially listened to something Chin was relaying to her and Grover.

“So... what’s your take on pet birds?” Danny said recovering first and hoping to ease the sudden tension.

“I don’t like em.” Steve said after a beat, “too loud, never shut up.” He finally let his eyes settle on his favorite blonde, Danny nodded quietly as he retook his Longhorn took a sip and then said, “My little sister had to take care of her class pet for a week,” Danny finally looked at Steve, all traces of what had just happened gone, “they called the bird Tweety,” Danny smiled and Steve felt his shoulders relax, a weight he didn’t know was on them, leaving. “Anyways, the damn thing never shut up, day and night. Ah it drove ma and me nuts.” They soon settled into conversation and were laughing and smiling at eachother like they had been earlier that night at the bonfire.

***

“It’s almost one I should probably get going…” Danny said as he pulled out his phone and read 12:45 am. Most of the other counselors had left already, the only ones left besides Steve were him, Kono, and Chin.

“Yeah. I’m heading out too, Malai get’s off shift in a few hours, I want to cook her something nice.” Chin said standing up and happily receiving the whistles and snickers he got from his teammates.

“You good to drive your bike home? I can drive you if you want?” Danny offered despite knowing that they had all stopped consuming alcohol a few hours ago, and that Chin had a high alcohol tolerance.

“Nah I’m good brah.” Chin smiled as he pulled out his keys and leaned down to hug them all goodbye then disappeared into the kitchen and then out the front door.

“Okay.” Danny said as he got ready to stand up and say his goodbyes as well. He was stopped short, however, when Steve quickly grabbed at his wrist, stopping him midway, his butt hovering inches off the sofa. After a few seconds Danny realized Steve wasn’t going to let him go so he sat back down and shot Steve a look that read 'what?'.

“Well…”Steve started as he shot a quick sideways glance at Kono who was trying hard to hide her smile and look busy staring at her phone. “Well you have Gracie tomorrow right?”

“Yes.” Danny answered, slowly and suspiciously as he settled deeper into the chair.

“Well… I was thinking-”

“That never ends well.” Danny bantered with a smirk.

Steve let out a small laugh, visibly relaxing. “You and Gracie should come over tomorrow. I’ve got the private beach and this amazing deck -- and you're always talking about how much you hate your apartment, no hot water and all…” Steve stopped talking at Danny’s squinted eyebrows.

“I don’t know… Gracie spending the day at her camp counselors house?” Danny said cocking his head.

“Well don’t think of me as her camp counselor- or as your boss" he added with a smirk, "think of me as your friend.” Steve said, smiling at Danny like he just solved the world's hardest math problem.

After a beat Danny finally said, “what time should we come over?”

“As soon as you pick her up. Just shoot me a text when you leave Rachel’s house.” Steve said, his smile refusing to leave his face.

“Okay.” Said Danny.

“Okay.” Resonated Steve.

“Ookay.” Sighed Kono as she got up and put her phone away. “My ride’s here so…” She extended her arms and waited for both buys to get up and hug her, which they did.

“Right...so I’ll see you tomorrow then…”Danny said as he turned to Steve. Now it was just the two of them out on the lanai.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Steve smiled and the two embraced in a hug and Danny turned to leave, half expecting Steve to catch him by the wrist again and stop him, but he didn’t.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Grace you brought your swimsuit right?” Steve asked looking down at the little girl in front of him. She nodded yes. They were standing outside of his house on his lanai.

“Good cause we’re going swimming.” Steve said smiling wide as a smile of approval spread across her face. “Do you know how to surf?”

“Do you know Danno?” She answered with a laugh, Steve quickly joining in.

“What are you two laughing at?” Danny asked coming out of the kitchen, carefully making his way towards them. He was balancing two coffees and a glass of milk in his hands. Steve stopped laughing and ran to help him.

“Nothing. We were just thinking of going for a swim later. Wanna come in with us?” Steve asked taking a sip from his coffee.

“Yeah, no thanks babe. You two go ahead. I’ll uh- just supervise from this chair. Make sure you don’t get my kid drowned.” answered  Danny as he handed Grace her milk.

Steve stood there dumbfounded. _Babe_. Danny was already settling into said chair, completely oblivious of the weak-in-the-knees affect his words had had on Steve.

“You just sit there and look pretty then. That shouldn’t be too hard for you though.” Steve said, heart racing a little faster than normal. He was answered with a wink.

“So I’m going to go change…” Grace said, suddenly turning both pairs of eyes on her. She glanced back and forth between them a few times and walked off back towards the house.

“You should go to babe.” Danny said, eyes returning to Steve’s. “Unless you're planning on swimming in your underwear.” Danny let his eyes wander over Steve’s body, lingering them on the other man’s crotch area. He felt himsef subconsciously lick his lips. He quickly darted his eyes back up at Steve, hoping he hadn’t caught that.

“Only if you want me to.” Steve smirked. _ARE WE FLIRTING?_ was what he was chanting in his head. _He was totally staring at my dick. Fuck, and the way he licked his lips. Oh god are we flirting? IS he checking me out?_

“I don’t want to emotionally scar my daughter, so no. Scatt, go change.” Answered Danny after a while.

Steve entered his room. Heart racing. Was that Danny flirting? He carefully removed his pants and underwear, not wanting to excite his little friend anymore than it already was. He went through his swim trunks drawer, thoughts flooding his mind. _I mean, it’s not like that’s the first time I’ve seen him give me a once over. And we’ve bantered before. Kono says we flirt all the time. It’s just never felt that obvious. That is what is was right? Flirting?_

He put on a pair of loose blue swim trunks and walked over to the mirror, making sure his friend’s happiness wasn’t visible. He grabbed another pair of swim trunks, three surfboards and made his way back out. Smiling at the way things were going so far.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Danny greeted him with once he came back outside.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, eyes darting back and forth between Danny and Grace. Mind panicking that maybe he had spoken all his thoughts outloud and Gracie had overheard him.

“What’s this I hear about surfing lessons?” Danny asked crossing his arms, squinting up at the taller man.

Steve let out a sigh. _Okay nothing big_. “What? I think it’s something Gracie should know. This is Hawaii Danny.”

“Okay but I’ve told you I don’t Gracie to surf. There’s sharks and skin cancer and she could drown!” Danny said, voice rising in anger and panic.

“Danny we are in my _backyard_. There’s no sharks. And just because she’s surfing, that doesn’t mean the sun is going to attack her any more violently than it would if she was just swimming.” Steve slowly explained to Danny. “Plus I’ll be right there with her. I’m not just gonna throw her on the board and put her out on the ocean and yell good luck. This is a process. She probably won’t even get on the water with her board today. She’ll be fine, Danno. Plus I grabbed an extra pair of trunks so you can get in with us.” Steve’s tone changed from serious to jovial. “You're always talking about knowing how to swim. So come swim with me and your daughter. That way you’ll be extra sure of her safety.”

“And the extra board?” Danny asked flately. Steve simply smiled and tossed the shorts at Danny then started walking towards the beach, boards in hand, motioning for Grace to follow him.

“Okay. I guess I’ll just-” Danny called after them holding up the shorts.

****

Gracie was showing Steve how long she could hold her breath when Danny finally came back outside. Steve was meant to be counting the seconds when he spotted Danny.

“How long was it?” Grace asked as she plunged out of the water, hand leaving her nose. Steve forced his eyes off Danny’s body and back to Grace.

“Uhh…” Steve tried to remember the number he had left off at and how long he had been staring at Danny. “Look Danno’s finally here.” He said changing the subject. Grace turned around as Danno stepped into the water, body tensing at the sudden rush of cold.

“Come on Danno you can do it!” Gracie cheered. jumping up and down in the water.

“Yeah Danno, you can do it! We believe in you!” Steve mockingly chimed in.

“I hate you.” Danny grunted back, knee deep now. “Not you Gracie, Danno loves you. I’m talking to the big dufus next to you.”

Grace giggled glancing at Steve who simply winked at her saying, “he says that, but really he loves me.” Then in a louder voice for Danny to hear, shouted, “right babe?” Steve smiled, having liked how the word sounded coming out of his mouth. He wondered if it caused Danny the same shock and heart race it had caused him.

“Whatever he’s saying Gracie. Don’t believe him.” Danny shouted back. Steve smiled and nodded reassuringly to Grace, her smile widened, laughter spilling out of her again.

“Why is it I never hear the joke but always the laughter?” Danny asked as he came up towards them, squatting alongside Steve. Water lapping their chests.

“Danno do you want to see my handstand?” Grace asked wide eyed.

“Are you kidding? Of course I would love to see your handstand monkey.” Danny answered smiling at his daughter.

“Shorts are a little tight.” Danny informed the man next to him after Grace dove underneath the water.

“Oh. Really?” Steve feigned innocence, sneaking a down sideways glance. Damn too much water.

Grace’s legs shot up, wobbling back and forth before settling together and pointing straight up. When she resurfaced she was met with cheers and whoops.

“Wow monkey, look at you. You’re so good!” Danny said bringing in his daughter for a hug.

“Stan hired a swim instructor.”  She confessed. Danny shot Steve a look that read _How the hell am I ever going to compete with this fucking Stan? It’s always, Stan this and Stan that. Can he stop making parental decisions without consulting me? God I’m sick of him._ And, okay the look Danny shot Steve didn’t even last a second but Steve liked to think that he knew Danny. And that is what that look meant.

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked Grace, hoping to lighten the mood, “does your swim instructor ever do...this?!” Steve asked as he splashed Danny and Grace as hard as he could.

“Ahhh” Grace squealed in laughter as she clung on to her father, Steve circling around them, splashing water on them like it was his latest Navy SEAL operation.

“Gracie get on my back monkey.” Danny said in between laughs. She swung around and landed on his back, leaving his arms free to attack Steve. He dove at the man, dunking his head under the water, ordering Grace to splash him with her feet when he resurfaced. They spent the next few hours in a splash war. Grace occasionally switching sides. Sometimes attacking both. At one point after the water had settled she and Danno were left standing, the water completely still around them.

“Where’s Steve?” Grace asked. Danny tried to calm his nerves, this wasn’t Billy, this was Steve. He was probably preparing for a massive attack. Danny surveilled the water, looking for any ripples.

“RAAAaahhhh!!!!” He heard a yell behind him and suddenly felt the taller man jump on his back. Arms and legs quickly curling around his neck and torso. Danny tried to spin him off but Steve only tightened his grip, sinking his chin into the nape of Danny’s neck. Danny craned his neck to face the other man, nose brushing against Steve’s.

“Hi.” Steve smiled, catching his breath as he stared into Danny’s eyes. Danny froze in the water. He watched as a bead of water dripped of one of Steve’s locks of hair, rolling off his eyelash, down his cheek and into his parted mouth.

“Hi.” Danny finally answered, eyes flicking back up to Steve’s eyes. A wave crashed around them, rolling them forward as water lapped over their heads. The movement bobbed Steve up and down Danny’s back and the only thing that kept him from going fully hard was the knowledge that Grace was with them. Grace who was know laughing hysterically at the sight of them. The taller man strapped around her father, waves threatening her father’s balance, the wind and the water consorting together to make the men's hair stick out in the craziest ways. Steve slowly climbed off Danno, wondering if the waves and the movement had been enough to keep him from feeling Steve’s half erection.

Danny turned around, a smile on his face, laughter pouring out of his mouth.

“You look good.” Danny laughed pointing at Steve’s messed up hair.

“Looking good yourself.” Steve laughed reaching out to ruffle Danny’s hair as another wave hit them, knocking them down and towards Grace, who only laughed harder.

“You both look very handsome.” She said reaching down to ruffle their heads. Her stomach began grumbling and Steve and Danny looked at each other.

“I think that’s our cue for lunch.” Danny smiled.

They got up and waded their way back towards the house.

“I’m cooking by the way.” Danny informed Steve as they were all toweling off.

“What are you talking about? I already know what I’m making.” Steve said frowning at him.

“It’s my turn. You cooked this morning” Danny stated matter of factly.

“Yeah and my pancakes were amazing, right Gracie?”  Steve said looking at the little girl for approval. His heart did a little back flip when she enthusiastically nodded her head. “It’s my house. I’m cooking.” Steve stated looking back at Danny.

Once everyone felt they had sufficiently dried enough to enter the house Steve told Gracie she could shower in the guest bedroom’s shower. He told Danny he could shower in his bathroom.

“Mm...you go first. I like to take long showers. You’ll probably be out in five minutes.” Was Danny’s response.

“Three.” Steve smirked as he ran up the stairs. Danny turned to the kitchen smiling.

Eight minutes later Steve ran down the stairs to find Danny busy cooking away in his kitchen.

“You tricked me.” Steve said incredulously as he made his way behind the man. Danny let a smug smile place itself on his face. “What are you making?” Steve leaned behind him on the counter, fully aware of the fact that if he just reached his arms out a little, he would be back- snuggling the other man. His mind flashed back to the water, him hugging Danny from the back.

“This.” Danny said pointing at the tablet in front of him that was displaying a recipe. Steve straightened up, taking a step forward, trying to get a better look at the tablet. Danny suddenly froze in front of him and Steve quickly took a moment to asses their position. The step had been bigger than Steve had intended. Danny was leaned over on the counter, he had been in the middle of reaching for something across the table when Steve moved into his personal space. Steve was pressed tight behind him, crotch rubbing Danny’s butt, chest pushing Danny’s back lower, head leaned in over Danny’s, supposedly trying to get a better glimpse of the tablet but now just breathing in Danny’s scent and breathing out warmth on his neck. Steve could feel his brain short circuiting. They weren’t playing around in the water anymore, he waited for Danny to throw him off. Give him a lecture about personal space, take Grace and run. But he didn’t. Maybe his brain short circuited too thought Steve as he darted his eyes away from Danny’s neck and lips to his eyes. They were completely still, staring at the food he had been reaching for.

Tentatively Steve slowly brought up his hands, hovering them above Danny’s waist before settling them on him, pulling Danny in closer to him. A whimper from Danny’s throat made Steve’s head furrow deeper into Danny’s neck. His lips were brushing against Danny’s neck. He tried as best he could to get a look at Danny's face without moving his own. He could see his eyes were shut. Teeth biting his lip. Steve was gaining the confidence to plant a kiss on Danny’s neck when he heard the water stop running from the shower upstairs. Grace. Immediately Steve straightened himself out taking two steps away from Danny and bumping into the counter behind them.

“Uhh.” Was all his mouth would let out.

“So yeah. That’s what I’m making.” Danny answered sending Steve a sideways glance then turning back to the food in front of him.

 _Wait. Are we pretending that didn’t happen? S_ teve asked himself, confusedly staring at Danny’s back. _Maybe he really did just think that I was trying to see what he was cooking. I mean- I WAS just trying to see what he was cooking. I just have a tiny kitchen is all. Danny didn’t read into the waist holding and neck breathing because…. because ….. well he knew that wasn’t what I had meant to do. He just sees me as a friend. Yeah a buddy who forgot the size difference and accidentally got to close. I don’t even know if he’s into guys… though Kono was pretty sure he was into me… No if Danny just wants us to be friends then that’s all we’ll be. I’ll take it._

“Steven I asked if you could pass me the salt.” Danny was saying as Steve broke out of his mental speech.

“You know I think I can take it from here. You should go shower. I’m pretty sure Grace just got out so you should probably go now instead of later so you don’t make us all wait to eat.” Steve said as he handed Danny the salt. After a little more persuading Danny finally agreed, making Steve promise to follow the recipe.

Half an hour later they were all sitting around the table laughing and telling stories as they ate their food.

“And then Danno ziplined!” Steve finished off a story to a wide-eyed Grace who turned towards her dad in amazement.

“Were you scared?” She asked him.

“No. I was not scared I was rationally concerned.” He answered before stuffing his mouth.

“Aw come on you loved it. He loved it.” Steve assured her. Grace turned toward her father who nodded in confirmation.

“Are we going to get to zipline this coming summer?” Grace asked, jumping in her seat.

Steve shot Danny a look, not knowing whether or not to say yes. It honestly wasn’t as bad as some of the other stuff he had had the kids do. But the only ziplines they had stretched long and high above the ground. They usually only let the older kids and adults use them. _Though we can make a smaller one in between some lower trees. It wouldn't be up too high. We could add it to my track, or maybe part of the team building we do._

Danny could see the gears turning in Steve’s mind, already deciding what new ways he was going to endanger the lives of those precious children so he decided to answer for him. “We are still deciding next summer’s activities. We will definitely consider your suggestion, but no promises pumpkin.” Steve gawked at Danny’s answer.

“Wow, you're already starting to sound like a camp counselor.” Steve smiled.

“Well I hope so, I have been training for the last few months I’ll have you know.” Danny’s smirk was stopped short by the buzzing of his phone. He excused himself from the table and answered. Steve could hear him whisper into the phone, “you know I have my daughter this weekend!”

Danny came back looking tired and stressed. “That was work, looks like I have to go into the office for a few hours.” He let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple, “I’m going to have to drop you off at your mom’s Grace.”

“But then I won’t get to see you the rest of this weekend.” She said quietly.

“Well...she could stay here.” Steve spoke up eyes darting back and forth between a hopeful Grace and a confused Steve.

“We can do those surf lessons!” She piped up.

“Which are all going to be on land.” Steve assured Danny. “Come on. You know me. I’ll take good care of her. When you get out of work we’ll both be right here waiting for you.”

Danny studied the man, skepticism trying to make his way to his brain. But Steve was right. Danny did know Steve, and he trusted him.

“Okay.” Danny finally answered. “Grace I want you to call me to check in and so that I could hear your beautiful voice and not feel so stressed out over there yeah?” Grace nodded enthusiastically. “Kay I’ll be back in an hour or two.” Danny said suddenly leaning in towards Steve who instinctively leaned back on his chair. Danny suddenly straightened himself out. Leaned in to kiss Grace goodbye and left, leaving Steve wondering if that’s what he was going to do to him.

In the car Danny tried block out the fact that, out of habit with Rachel, he had leaned in to get a goodbye kiss from Steve.

*****

“Daddy!” Grace exclaimed as Danny walked into the McGarrett home three hours after he had left.

“Hey. How was work?” Steve asked getting up from the sofa where he and Grace had just sat down.

“Work was… well at least my baby girl called me every hour to say she loved me.” Danny strode over and let himself sink into the sofa beside Grace. She handed him a bowl of popcorn as Steve handed him a beer and sat down next to him.

“We were about to watch The Notebook. Grace picked it.” Steve said picking up the remote and pressing play.

“The Notebook, wow that sounds fun.” Danny said smiling at his daughter, then in a more hushed tone to Steve, “what’s the notebook?”

“You're gonna hate it.” Steve said whispering into Danny’s ear. Danny simply shrugged because by now he was use to watching these chick flick kinda movies with Grace. He offered Steve popcorn, instead the man just looked at him, smiled, and wrapped his arm around him.

I know I said I understood him just wanting to be friends but… this is something friends do right? Steve asked himself. He was reassured he was correct when Danny leaned into his shoulder.

“How was the surfing lesson?” Danny whispered into Steve’s ear a few minutes into the movie, eyes glued to the tv.

“Good.” Steve said glancing down at the head leaning on his shoulders. “Tomorrow I’ll give you a lesson.”

“Who said we are coming back again tomorrow?” Danny said eyes moving away from the tv and to Steve.

“Your sleeping over.” Steve whispered, forcing his eyes to stay on Danny’s and not glance down at his lips.

“Oh? Says who?” Danny asked.

“Sshhh” Grace whispered as she grabbed more popcorn. Danny sent Steve a look letting him know the conversation wasn't over.

“This is such a- are you crying?” Steve asked looking down at Danny’s moist eyes. The movie was almost over, Grace having fallen asleep on Danny’s lap half an hour ago.

“It’s an emotional movie Steven. Do you not have a heart?” Danny asked, completely  entrapped with the story.

“So you guys are sleeping over right?” Steve asked as the credits started rolling. “There’s a fair in town tomorrow we could all go to. Grace is already asleep. You can just carry her to the guest bedroom. She has her weekend bag. You can sleep on this couch, I have some clothes I can let your borrow. It’s perfect.” Steve informed the head still resting on his shoulder. After a few minutes of nothing but the music from the tv Steve finally felt the head nod.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Billy Selway is Danny's childhood friend that drowned while trying to help Danny who was caught in a riptide when they were kids
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you are liking it so far :D
> 
> \- xx ThatFanwriter


	10. Morning

Steve tiptoed down the stairs, not wanting to wake his sleeping Danno on the couch.

 _Where’s Danno?_ He thought looking at the empty living room. _He didn’t take Grace and leave in the middle of the night did he?_ Steve thought, eyes widening in panic as he walked to the guest room. Grace was sleeping soundly, curled around the stuffed animal she had brought.

Steve went around the house looking for Danny, _maybe he went out for groceries?_ Then he spotted Danny through the glass slide doors. He was out by the beach having a very livid conversation on the phone. _Rachel_ , Steve figured and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.

“No Rachel!” Danny yelled into the phone. This is why he normally didn’t answer his ex-wife’s calls.

“You left _OUR_ DAUGHTER ALONE with a strange man for _three hours_ Daniel!” She barked back.

“Okay Steve is not a strange man, I mean he can be strange but he’s not a stranger!” He yelled at the sea and into the phone.

“You don’t know him Daniel, we don’t know him. Something could have happened to Grace.” She chided him.

“What you don't think my daughter's safety is my number one priority Rachel? Why do you think I do what I do huh? Gracie's well being is always on my mind. And I do know him Rachel.” Danny barked back offended. “And so do you.”

“Okay sending her to an away camp is different Daniel then leaving her home alone with that man. And if I remember correctly you were the one fighting me about this a few months ago.” Her voice snided through the phone.

Danny squeezed the air in front of him, “Well that was about the Track that you let her chose. It was dangerou-”

“Oh and leaving her with that man wasn’t dangerous?” She cut in.

“For the last time his name is Steve, Steve McGarrett. I trust him Rachel. You know that I would NEVER. NEVER. Do anything if I thought it might involve Grace getting hurt. But I trust him with my life, and Grace seemed comfortable there. He’s a good guy Rachel.”

“So what you know this m-this Steven, for what has it been? Four months? And now you trust him with your life?” She laughed into the phone leaving Danny raging.

“That’s two months longer than you knew Stan before you married him!” He shouted back, remembering going through everything she was going through when he found out she was bringing a stranger into Gracie’s life. She stopped laughing.

“So what now you're going to marry Steve?” She snarked.

Danny let out a sigh, there was never any winning with her. He walked over to one of the beach chairs and let himself sink down into it.

“Daniel?” Rachel asked wondering if he had hung up on her again.

“What?” He asked, keeping his voice annoyed and irritated.

“You said you are still in this Stephen's house right?”

“Steven! Steve! And yes, I already told you that.”

“Maybe you should just bring Grace home.” She coldly suggested.

“What? NO! I’m here with her! She is safe! We are going to a fair today, maybe going swimming again. Rachel don’t take my daughter away from me anymore than you have already. Please. She. Is. My. Entire. Life. Please Rachel. Don’t make me take her back.” Danny pleaded, already hearing his voice rise in panic.

“Okay.” She finally answered after a few seconds then proceeded to hang up. Danny let his face fall into his hands, hating that power Rachel had over with him.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that when suddenly he heard the backdoors of the house slide open and Steve was gently nudging him on the back with a mug of coffee.

“Made it just the way you like it.” Steve smiled as Danny opened his eyes and looked up at him. He graciously accepted the mug as Steve sat in the chair beside him.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Steve said as he examined Danny. The SEAL tank was a little loose on him but still showed off the blond’s muscles and chest hair. Steve made a conscious effort to not goggle at his track partner.

“I woke up this morning with full intentions of having breakfast ready by the time you came down, but then you know. Rachel.” Danny explained not needing-or wanting- to say more.

“Well you cooked last night.” Steve said and, no that was not his voice tightening at the memory of their little “incident” in the kitchen.

“Come on let’s go wake up Grace.” Danny said getting up from the chair. Steve stayed seated trying to process the let’s. As in him and Danny together. Like a couple. _No, not like a couple...well like a couple of friends. Yeah. Danny didn’t seem to react when I mentioned him cooking last night so, obviously, he doesn’t think anything special about the-_  Steve swallowed hard as he looked back at Danny who was already making his way back to the house, - _the touching and the almost kissing the neck._ He got up and followed Danny to his guest room.

Steve stopped at the doorway, hesitant about stepping in as Danny made his way to her bed.

“Come on.” Danny motioned him as he sat down next to her, Steve tentatively walked in and stood behind Danny.

“Monkey? Sweetheart. You awake baby?” Danny said as he gently cleared hair away from Grace’s face. She let out a small yawn and rolled gently towards them, eyes still closed.

“Steve made breakfast.” Danny continued, looking back at a smiling Steve. “And you know how much we love Steve’s breakfasts. Grace nodded slowly as she hugged her stuffed animal tighter. Steve stepped closer, leaning in behind Danny.

“And today is going to be a great day.” Steve said enthusiastically, “we are going to the fair, and maybe even the zoo. We are finally going to give Danno those surfing lessons.” Steve said placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder as he said his name. Seeing the man didn’t react, he decided to leave it there. “We can also continue your lessons. And maybe have another splash war! Ah man today is going to be so much fun, I can’t wait to start the day!” Steve said smiling even wider as Grace opened her eyes and smiled saying,

“Me too!” Then adding, “What’s for breakfast Stevie?” Grace looked curiously at Steve. Steve, whose brain just did a backflip because was that Gracie giving him his own nickname?

Danny looked up at the man behind him, a grin showing off his teeth as he repeated Gracie's’ question. “Yeah, what’s for breakfast Stevie?”

“Well I guess you guys will just have to come and see.” He smiled down at the pair in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's super short. I've just been kind of busy lately. I promise I will update the rest of the date -erm I mean day- soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far! Hope you've liked it :D
> 
> -ThatFanwriter


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, don't know how many of you follow me on tumblr but I posted on there that my laptop decided to just stop working. So I haven't had access to my fics in the longest time >_

Danny swung his arms in front of him, slowly pulling them back then out front again.

“Okay now place your hands on the board, bringing your hands parallel to your chest and push up like your doing the upward facing dog th-”

“I don’t do yoga.”  Danny said, cutting off Steve.

The three of them were lined up on the sand, ten feet from the water. They were all lying on surfboards, Steve leading in the middle, Danny to his right and Grace to his left.

“Just push up Danny.” Steve responded, smiling at Grace’s laughter of approval.

Danny bunched his face together as he pushed up and waited for the next instruction.

“Okay now pull your feet underneath and jump up.” Steve said demonstrating then observing his students.

Grace, having done this yesterday with Steve, performed it perfectly.

“Okay Gracie that was really good. Danny do it again for me. All in one smooth motion.”

Steve smiled at Danny’s eye roll and watched as he went back down on the board.

“Okay.” Steve said stepping forward after Danny jumped up. He tentatively leaned forward and grabbed Danny’s arm to keep him still as he used his right foot to make Danny widen his stance.

 _Don’t do that_. He berated himself as he looked down at Danny’s chest, scolding himself for checking out his friends glimmering, gold, toned chest, loving the way _his_ swimsuit hung loosely on his friend's hips. He absently rested a hand on his friend’s exposed hip, or at least he made it look like an absent gesture, when in reality he forgot how to breath as watched his arm extending and land gently down on Danny’s skin. _Don’t do that._ He reminded himself again as he let his eyes wander over Danny.

“Don’t do what?” Danny asked staring down at where Steve’s hand was gripping his waist.

 _Stupid. You said that aloud. Great. Quick, think of something he’s doing wrong_. Steve quickly glided his eyes up and down Danny.

“That.” He said and, in a moment of valiancy, cupped Danny’s chin, bringing his face upwards till their eyes were meeting each other. “Once you get up, don’t look down at your feet.” Steve continued, placing his other hand on the other side of Danny’s waist to align him.

“How am I supposed to know where my feet are if I can’t look down at em?” Danny responded pointing to his feet.

Steve was pretty sure he was suppose to respond with some sarcastic and condescending remark about Danny not knowing where his feet were, but honestly at this point it was taking all his will power and SEAL training to continue the lesson in the most professional way possible. First he had to remember what surfing was.

“Hey, I feel like a goof.” Danny said leaning his head in towards Steve.

“Come on bend your knees. No. Not like that Danny.” Steve said as he removed his hands from Danny’s waist and squat down to position Danny’s legs and thighs. He grabbed one of his knees and bent it forward to the correct position.

“Like this.” Steve said looking up at Danny, only then noticing how close his mouth was to Danny’s crotch. He glanced at Danny’s face, catching his eyes momentarily before looking back down at Danny’s legs, and, if Steve’s eyes happened to linger on the outline of Danny’s dick, well that was only because it was already in his eyeline.

“Yeah. Yup. That’s good.” Steve said standing up and stumbling backwards over his own surfboard. He quickly straightened and sent a goofed smile at Gracie who was laughing. “Okay. Do it again. Both of you. I’ll watch.” Steve said to Gracie, basically avoiding Danny’s eyes.

“Are we going to get in the water this time?” Grace asked as she layed down on the surfboard, “because yesterday we didn’t have to wear our swimsuits for this, but today we did.”

Steve smiled at her. “Yeah we’ll get in for a bit,” because of course the reason he had told them to wear swimsuits was because they were going to be getting wet and not because he just really wanted to see Danny bare chested in one of _his_ swim trunks again. He glanced at his watch, “the fair won’t open for another hour anyways so after this we can practice paddling in the water...maybe go through round 2 of the splash wars?”

“Oh yay, we are actually going to get to surf. I was worried that during this surfing lesson we wouldn’t be able to, you know, surf.” Danny smiled.

“Listen Danny, this is to help you master the basics. Now, correct me if I am wrong, which I’m not by the way, but aren’t you the one was worried about you and Gracie going out to surf, but, having not learned the basics, something bad happening? Right? Okay well this is what this is for. Now run it one more time then we’ll get to the water. It looks pretty calm right now.” Steve said sending his best smile at Danny who was just glaring at him.

“Why you still staring at me babe?” Steve asked Danny after a few seconds, proud of himself for venturing out and saying babe. “Get down and start counting.”

*****

“Alright you wanna catch a wave?” Steve finally said after twenty minutes of having Grace and Danny practice getting on and off their surfboards, paddling, and listening to Danny’s bitching.

“Yes. Please.” Danny said sitting up on his board.

“Okay.” Steve swam up to Danny’s board and got on behind him, his chest dangerously close to Danny’s back.

“Steven, what are you doing?” Danny asked twisting his torso to look back at Steve.

“C’mon I’m gonna help you catch a wave.” Steve said stating the obvious.

“I don’t think these are made for two babe.” Danny informed Steve.

“Will you just trust me? Okay?” Steve assured Danny who hesitantly turned back to face the front. Steve threw Grace a wink as he got on his knees and started paddling towards a wave.

“Steven!” Danny let out as they got closer to a wave.

“Okay jump up.”

“I can’t, the thing is moving! And we didn’t practice from sitting to standing! And your’e taking up all the space!”

Steve pushed himself up to his feet and took a slight step back. “Come on, lay on your belly and go to kneeling, I’ll help you up from there. Come on.” Steve looked up, the wave was starting to bring them up.

“Have I ever told you how much I hated you?” Danny said as he followed Steve’s instructions. Steve helped him to his feet, pulling him up off his knees.

Just as Danny stood up the wave crashed over them, sending them both toppling into the water.

“Wooooo!!!!” Grace cheered in the background as Danny’s and Steve’s heads resurfaced.

“I hate you.” Danny said wiping water off his face with his hand.

“One.” Steve started yelling, pumping his fist in the air as a goofy smile appeared on his face. “Two.” Another fist pump. “Three.” Fist pump. “Four.” He ended with his fist pointing towards Grace who ended it yelling,

“I declare a splash war!” She pumped up both of her fists as she sat up even straighter on her board.

Steve looked back at Danny who was still staring at him, he gave him his best smile.

“You have the brain of a five year old, you know that right?” Danny said with the most serious face he could muster before jumping up on top of the Steve and dunking him in the water.

****

“Hey, bet I can win that big seal for Danno?” Steve whispered to Grace, as he grabbed the darts from the vendor. She nodded with a big smile.

“What’s with all the whispers and the laughing between you two huh? All weekend.” Danny said as brought back three cones of cotton candy, he handed one to Gracie and held on to Steve’s as he started his game.

“Gracie do you like your bunny?” Danny said looking down at Grace, seeing her hug the life- well at least the air- out of her new stuffed animal.

“Thank you guys for winning it for me.” Grace smiled. Danny and Steve had shared turns at shooting game where the objective was to knock down some clowns. Of course they each got perfect scores and with their combined points were able to win Grace a pink bunny almost as big as her.

Danny smiled down at his little girl then looked back up at Steve who had already won the game.

“What prize do you want?” The vendor asked impressed with the Navy SEAL before him.

“Yeah, can I get the seal.” Steve said throwing a sideways glance and smirk at Danny.

“A seal. Wow. Is that cause...you're a SEAL? Is that your ego choosing?” Danny mocked as Steve was handed his prize.

“Here. It’s for you.” Steve said as he turned around and extended his prize. He smirked at Danny’s shocked face.

“You got me a seal?” Danny asked incredulously handing his cotton candy to Grace.

“I _won_ you a seal.” Steve corrected with a slight nod.

“Well what if I wanted a dog?” Danny asked slowly taking the plush seal in his hand.

“Well I got you a seal.” Steve replied.

“But what if I don’t want the seal? What if want the dog?” Danny persisted looking up to stare  ~~into~~ at Steve’s eyes.

“You want the seal.”Steve reassured him with a cocked smile.

“Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?” Danny said quirking his eyebrow at the confident man.

“Because the seal represents me.” Steve replied easily with a shoulder shrug.

Danny wanted to punch him in the face, not because he was angry with Steve but because he knew Steve was right, he did want him. And, for some reason, punching him in the face just felt like the right response.

Instead though, Danny smiled and graciously accepted the gift. He handed Steve his cotton candy and took his own from Grace.

“Don’t think this means I’m going to go win you something now okay?” Danny said as they continued walking.

“Whatever you say Danno.” Steve replied and out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see Steve smirking.

*****

“Come on Danny just one more shot!” Steve cheered.

Danny rested the ball on his hip with his arm. “If you don’t stop your yammering I’m not winning you that prize.”

“What, you can’t concentrate with a wittle bit of noise? I thought that being from New Jersey and all you’d be use to hitting hoops with noise all around you?” Steve teased.

Danny looked at the vendor, “excuse me sir I’ve changed my mind I don-”

“No wait Danny. I’ll shut up. Win me the dinosaur. Please.” Steve said, looking like somebody just made him swallow acid.

“Wow. Did you actually say please? It’s a Christmas miracle!” Danny let his mouth drop in amazement.

“It’s not even Christmas yet.” Steve retorted.

“Oh good! So you people do know. I was worried Hawaii was on a different holiday schedule or something. I mean have you heard how many christmas songs they’ve been playing over the intercom today? I mean we haven’t even had Thanksgiving yet. Or holloween. You guys do celebrate those here in Hawaii right?”

“Yes Danny.” Steve responded with a smile then was about to add something when the vendor cut him off, asking if Danny was still playing or not.

With a nod to Steve and Grace, Danny quickly finished the game and won his prize.

“Here is your Danno-saur.” Danny said as he handed Steve the prize, wincing at how awfully corny and stupid that had sounded.

“Can we go on the tilt a whirl again?” Grace asked pulling Danny and Steve’s eyes away from each other. Steve and Danny glanced at each other, they had been on it five times already, but whatever made Gracie happy was worth it.  

Just like the other five times before, Gracie cuddled up between them, everyone holding on to their stuffed animals - and each other - as they went up and and down and round and around.

“Hey speaking of Halloween.” Steve said as they rounded a corner on the ride. He turned his head to face Danny.

“Yeah?” Danny replied turning his head to face Steve.

“Woo hoo!” Gracie squealed between them. Her head snuggled deeper into Steve and Danny’s arms.

“Well. What are you two doing? Do you guys have any plans? Maybe you can come over and trick or treat with me. Would you like that Gracie? The people in my neighborhood give out better candy than the ones in your daddy's neighborhood.” At this point he was looking down at Grace.

“Yeah! Danno could we?” Grace said turning her head towards Danny.

Danny looked at her then Steve. _Great, how the hell am I going to say no to two pairs of puppy eyes?_

“Yeah okay. That sounds like fun. Why not.”

“Yay!” Steve and Grace harmonized.

****

“How’s the homework going?” Danny asked, putting his phone away, as he came back into the house from the lanai.

“Good, we’re almost done.” Steve smiled looking up at Danny.

“Hey man I appreciate you helping my monkey out.” Danny said as he leaned down over Grace’s chair and kissed her cheek. He straightened and went towards the kitchen.

“Of course. I’ve been wanting to brush up on my multiplication tables so this felt like the perfect opportunity.” Steve said smiling at Grace then getting up and following him. “How’s work?” Steve asked, referencing Danny’s phone meeting.

“Good. Well… you know. The chief wants me in early tomorrow but I already told him that I can’t cause I gotta drop Gracie off at school tomorrow. That didn't go over too well, so...” Danny said waving his hand around in the air. He looked through the doorway towards his monkey, she was now busy finishing her english homework.

“Well I’ll drop her off.” Steve said crossing his arms like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“What?” Danny said opening the fridge and pulling out a water bottle. The pizza and soda were due to arrive any second but the yelling on the phone had made him hoarse and thirsty.

“Yeah.” Steve said leaning against the counter as Danny opened his water bottle. “You guys sleepover again and tomorrow morning you go to work and I’ll take Gracie to school.”

“Ha.” Danny laughed, remembering his ~~conversation~~ argument with Rachel that morning. She would probably explode if she found out that they stayed yet another night, and that Steve is the one who drove Gracie to school. Danny started drinking his water as he contemplated the idea of staying another night. Would Grace be okay with it, was his biggest concern. He brought the water bottle back down and caught Steve’s gaze quickly darting back up from his throat to his eyes.

“Only if Grace is comfortable with it.” Danny responded, ready to head back into the living room, Steve at his heels.

Danny and Steve were each sitting next to Grace helping her finish the last of her homework when the doorbell signaled the arrival of their food.

Steve got up, clasping his hand on Danny’s shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze as he passed him on his way to the door. Why he did this, he doesn’t know, just that it felt right and instinctual and that Danny didn't react negatively, instead he just looked up at him and smiled. Steve tipped the pizza man graciously and walked back into the living room, food in tow, with a huge dorky smile plastered on his face. He set the food on the table and went to the kitchen to get plates and cups.

“STEVEN. What. The. _Hell!”_ Danny voice echoed to Steve.

Steve paused and held back a smile, despite the fact that Danny wasn’t there to see his face. “What?” Steve yelled back feigning innocence.

“You maniac. You-” Danny walked into the kitchen holding open the pizza box. He stopped and stared at Steve. Steve smiled at how wide Danny’s eyes were.

“What?” Steve asked again.

“Wha-what?” Danny asked looking back and forth between the pineapple pizza in his hands and an innocuous Steve. “You don’t see what you did wrong?”

Steve shook his head and bobbed his shoulders.

“Pineapples Steven! Pineapples!” Danny yelled stabbing the air in front of him.

“Yeah. Pineapples!” Steve smirked with wide happy eyes as he walked up to Danny and grabbed the biggest slice, taking a big bite and saying, “aren’t they great!”

“You know I don’t like pineapples on pizza Steven. No normal person likes pineapples on pizza Steve.”

“I do.” Steve said mid swallow.

“Thank you for proving my point.” Danny said letting out a loud exhale.

“Come on. Hawai’i is your home now, you said it. You're gonna need to try pineapple pizza at some point. I figured easing you into it in a safe, friendly, environment would be best.” Steve gave Danny his best you-know-you-love-me smile.

Danny opened his mouth to respond but Grace beat him to it, yelling, “I finished my homework! Can we eat now?”

“Yeah, coming monkey.” Danny yelled back, ignoring Steve’s smug face.

****  
  



	12. Chapter 12

“Alright everybody, it’s great to see your beautiful faces this fine friday afternoon. Like I said last week, today we will break off into our groups and start your track training,” Steve jumped off the stage as the crowd of trainees and trainers broke off into groups.

“You're awfully happy today boss. Take it you had a good week?” Kono greeted him with a knowing smile.

“Yeah you can say that. I had a good weekend which set the base for a good week.” Steve smiled sheepishly. The week had started off on a good note. Him waking up to Danny making pancakes and Grace setting the table (they had woken up extra early to make sure Stevie knew how much they appreciated him letting them stay over for so long). He and Danny washed the dishes as Gracie got ready for school, and if their hands kept touching way too often for it be accidental, well neither one commented on it. When Danny left for work he gave Grace a kiss and a hug then, like it was a usual occurrence, gave Steve a hug too, and not just a quick pat-on-the-back hug, it was a good squeeze-the-hell-out-of-you hug, one Steve hadn’t had in a long time. Thanks again man Dany had whispered into Steve’s ear mid hug. Steve spent the rest of the morning trying to not think about Danny and the way the weekend had just felt so right and perfect, and instead forced his attention on the Spongebob episode he and Grace were watching before school, but of course, even that spiraled him deeper into how perfectly domestic and happy he felt with the Williams clan.

“Hey speaking of Danny,” Kono said, knowing he was the reason behind Steve’s chipper attitude, “where is he?”

“He’s at work wrapping up a case. The guy they caught decided to try and get smart with them. He said he’ll try to make it but he might be a little late.  And that he had already spent the whole day running after this idiot so that when he did get here I better not expect to see his ass running the trails. ”

“Is that all he said?” Kono asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, and to not kill anyone on our first day track training. I said no promises.” Steve smiled.

****

“Oh look who finally decided to join us! Everyone you know your fellow trainee Detective Danny Williams right? He was my littles for the first few weeks.” Steve said as he caught sight of Danny walking up the hill to them. He smiled at Danny’s outfit, he obviously came straight from work and didn’t have time to change. _Damn tie makes him look like such a haole. God I wanna rip it off him. And kiss him. Everywhere._

“I was your littles? What is this a fraternity or summer camp?” Danny said as he reached the little group. It consisted of six other trainees, their trainers, and Steve.

Steve replied with throwing his arm around Danny. “Let’s get you out of these clothes Danno.” He smirked at the thoughts that swam through his head at those words.

****

“Hey so uh... Grace had a great weekend.” Danny said as Steve threw him a shirt and some shorts from his cabin closet.

“Yeah? I’m glad to hear.” Steve said plopping down on the bed as he watched Danny pull of his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt. He scooted back to the headrest and pulled a pillow over his lap for no particular reason, none at all. Steve wasn’t sure if he was suppose to leave the room or avert his eyes. I mean he had the first time, but now, he had seen Danny bare chested at the beach, and wandering around his house. And the swim trunks were basically glorified boxers.

“Yeah it’s all she's been talking about apparently. Rachel wants to have my head.” Danny said reaching the last button and pulling of his shirt, seemingly unfazed by the man sitting on the bed watching him and, okay maybe Steve should have chosen a different waiting area because everything about this was making him go crazy.

“Mmm.” Was the only thing Steve trusted himself to say, the only thing he could say.

“So…” Danny fidgeted with the hem of Steve’s shirt.

“Mhm.” Steve grunted back, eyes lapping in every visible inch of Danny’s body.

Danny put the shirt on in exasperation. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, further spiraling Steve into a fantasy scenario of this situation where no one sees the two of them again till the closing fire.

“I am trying, you caveman, to ask if we could come over again this weekend.” Danny said staring Steve down, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“What? Yes of course Danny. You and Gracie are welcome to come over anytime! Honestly this last weekend was one of the best - no actually probably the best weekend I’ve had in a really long time. All thanks to you guys.” Steve said straightening up, hoping Danny understood the sincerity in his tone.

“Okay I’ll, uh, bring her over Saturday morning like last week.” Dann said getting up. Steve was about to remind him to bring a change of clothes for himself in case they slept over again. But then Danny unbuttoned his pants and -yeah Danny could borrow Steve’s clothes again.

****

“What are you crazy? WE ARE NOT teaching the kids how to throw knives Steven!”  Danny interrupted Steve’s lesson.

“We do it every year Danny!”  Steve rolled his eyes as he stabbed the knife into the tree stump next to him.

“I know, that’s why I came here!” Danny swung his arms to the space around them, one of the trainees just barely able to step out of his wingspan.

“And look how great that’s turned out, huh? You're welcome.” Steve smirked, giving Danny his best wink as he patted his shoulder.

“STEVEN! We are not putting these kid’s lives in danger!” Danny shouted, his hand gesturing to the knife.

“Nothing’s ever happened, it’ll be fine. I promise.” Steve assured him.

“What you promise? You can promise me, with 100 percent guarantee, that not a single kid will get hurt on your track? That not one of the kids will have a really sweaty palm, or loose grip, and that when they go to throw the knife, bam, it slips out of their hand and they hurt themselves or someone else? You’ve already subjected my kid to that kind of danger Steven, I’m not going to let you put any other kids in harm's way.” Danny shouted back. Steve stopped smiling. This wasn’t their usual back and forth banter he loved so much anymore.

“Wait...” Steve scrunched his eyebrows together going over what Danny said,  voice low, replied, “Danny I thought we already got past all this.” Steve took a step closer to a seething Danny. Lori Weston, Steve’s second in command in his track, motioned the rest of the group to take a five minute break and they all quickly scattered. “You know that I never would have done anything if I thought anyone of my kids could get hurt right? I never subjected Gracie to anything Danny. I love her and I want to protect her and keep her safe just as much as you do. Danny. I-” Steve was struggling to find the right words, something that almost never happened to him.  He just needed Danny to understand, to believe him. “I- I'm sorry that- the only thing on my mind throughout the whole camp season is the safety of the kids. Danny when I say they are going to be fine, I don’t just say it because I want you off my back. I say it because I have gone through every possible scenario, worked out every possible kink. When I plan the activities that I’m going to be doing with these kids. I’m meticulous to every little detail. I’ve planned ops Danny I know how to assess every possible outcome and make sure no one gets hurt.”

“But that’s the thing Steve. They aren’t SEALS. They are little kids. Unpredictable little creatures that will throw curveballs at you and create outcomes you didn’t even know where possible.”

“But Danny do you really think that I would be putting these kids in these kind of situations if I didn’t think that I could keep them all safe?” Steve said voice escalating in volume because he needed Danny to understand that.

“That’s my point. I know that you _think_ you can keep them all safe. But one day something’s going to happen. And you're gonna beat yourself up about it for the rest of your life, because you _thought_ you could keep them all safe.”

“ _One day something’s going to happen_?” Steve repeated back. “Yeah a lot of stuff can happen Danny. A kid could drown, cut himself, eat poison ivy, fall of his bunk bed, get food poisoning, get in a fight with another kid, do you want me to continue because the list goes on and on. There’s a lot of stuff that could go wrong Danny. So what do you want us to do? Shield them from the world? Not let them do anything?”

“No I get it. But as a father that’s exactly what I want to do. Protect my little monkey for as long as I can.”

“Yeah but you're not always going to be able to do that.”

“So wha?t You teach them how to gut a boar and throw a knife and bam. They’ll be okay now?”

“No. This track is more about teaching these kids confidence. There’s something about knowing that you can walk from one tree to another one balancing on a rope that gives you this self confidence you didn’t have before. I’ve seen it in all my kids Danny. Everyone leaves this camp more sure about themselves, more ready to take on the world.”

“Well I don’t want Gracie to take on the world, she’s still a kid! And, what. you can’t teach confidence any other way? Hm? It’s gotta be through life or death situations?”

“Well I think that that’s the main purpose behind all of our tracks. But the survival one… yeah that one is going to be a bit more extreme than the rest.”

“Extreme is an understatement. I just don’t think that this track and all these activities should be available to kids at such a young age. It’s reckless really.” Danny argued.

“Okay, how about this?” Steve said exasperated as he saw the other members file back into the circle. “Tomorrow you and I will go over all of the track activities. We can decide how we are going to shape the track this year, how’s that sound?”

“Better…” Danny said after a beat, forcing himself to calm down.

“Isn’t that…” _our job_ Lori started to say but didn’t finish when her boss gave her pleading eyes.

“For now Danny,” Steve said slowly, cautiously, as he picked up the knife. “I am going to show you guys how to throw a knife because on the off chance we do keep this exercise, I need all my trainers to be experts in this and I can’t lose a day of training with you guys.”

Danny nodded, wincing when Steve threw the knife into a tree, imagining his little baby girl standing where Steve was and attempting do the same.

****

“So…” Steve drawled out as he stared at Danny. The setting sun was washing over his face with a warm red glow. They were on their hill again, at their spot.

When Steve ended that day's first track lesson he slowly walked over to Danny, unsure of what to do. After their little argument, neither one had really talked to the other. Steve sometimes attempting to get some sort of reaction out of Danny, a laugh, a yell, anything. But Danny remained pretty stoic throughout the whole lesson so, eventually, Steve ignored him, focusing instead on making sure all of the trainers knew the proper procedure.

When the lesson ended, Steve made his way to Danny and stared at him like a lost puppy. Danny, however, had simply grabbed his hand and started walking towards the hill saying, “c’mon or we’ll miss the sunset.”

This was the first time they had held hands throughout the whole hike up, not just reaching out to help the other every once in awhile, or, lets grab hands while we run down the hill because we are late. They didn’t speak much on their way up, but somewhere along the way their hands shifted positions and it wasn’t just Danny grabbing Steve’s hand anymore, now their fingers were interlocked. They still used their hands for supporting the other, pulling and lifting, but they didn’t let go, even when it would have logically made sense for them to let go of each other.

It’s almost like they were scared that if they let go, then the other person would run far away and never look back.

When they did reach the top the sun was starting to set, everything was covered in pink and red. Danny let go of Steve’s hand and Steve’s heart stopped beating for a second. He watched Danny go and, swinging his feet over the ledge, sit facing the water. He took him in for a moment then went and sat down next to him, staring at the man staring at the water. He wasn’t sure what any of this meant. Were they still fighting? Were they back to normal? Was this leading into a more than friendship situation?

“So…” Steve repeated again, unsure of what to say.

Danny turned to him, raising his brows in question. Steve examined him, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss the man. Danny. The man who so desperately wanted to be a good father and be there for his daughter and protect her and provide for her but always felt like he fell short, always failing her, never being enough, never doing enough.

“Um. Are you and Gracie still coming over for the weekend?” Steve asked tentatively, wondering how badly he had pissed Danny off with his track activities.

“Yeah, if-if you’ll still have us.” Danny said back, voice just as tentative.

Steve smiled and nodded, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He didn’t know why he was suddenly getting so emotional but he could feel his eyes wanting to tear up at Danny’s response. He leaned his head, resting it over Danny’s, hoping he hadn’t seen his tear brimmed eyes.

“Watch the hair!” Danny said ducking his head down and bringing up a hand to sweep through his hair.

“Oh sorry.” Steve quickly apologized lifting his head and scooting his body away.

Danny looked up at him with a smile and scooted incredibly close to him.

“C’mere you big schmuck.” Danny said throwing Steve’s arm around his neck, his own around Steve’s back, and pressed their torsos together. He nuzzled his head into crook of Steve’s neck and hummed contently when Steve hesitantly leaned his head on top of his. It took Steve a second to take it all in, what they were doing. Cuddling. It was something he had never really done with anybody ever before. Catherine, his only real romantic relationship, if you can call it that, well she wasn't really the cuddling type. And his mother, well like his dad, she had believed in tough love. But now here he was, cuddling Danny on a hill as they watched the sunset together. If you counted Saturday night when Danny leaned his head on Steve’s arm as cuddling, which Steve very much did, then the only person he had every cuddled with was Danny. And he liked it.  He let the pent up tension from the day leave his body, he felt himself sink deeper into Danny, Danny likewise sinking deeper into him. He felt like he could breath again, like the weight of the world wasn’t on his shoulders, it was just Danny’s weight on his shoulders, and it was perfect. It all felt extremely therapeutic to Steve and he began to wonder why they had never done this cuddling thing before. _It’s because friends don’t normally cuddle with friends!_ His brain yelled at him, and for a split second he considered breaking off the cuddle. Instead he squeezed Danny harder, making sure he was really there and that this wasn’t a hallucination. Danny responded with another hum and squeezed Steve back.

 _I think I’ve fallen in love with you_ were the words caught on Steve’s throat. He let in a shaky breath as he took in the last few seconds of the sunset. He looked down and out of the corner of his eyes saw Danny’s eyes were closed. His lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. _I’ve fallen hopelessly in love with you and it scares me shitless_. Steve tried whispering at the sleeping Danny, except he couldn’t even whisper the words, all he could do was mouth them. Which maybe wasn't such a bad thing considering only a second later Danny stirred beneath him. Not asleep, just resting his eyes, enjoying the moment. He let his head shift slightly from Steve’s shoulder to his chest, not enough to leave Steve’s head hanging, but just enough to have more of Steve. Steve really wished they were on a sofa or somewhere that wasn’t killing his back and neck and that he could maneuver himself and Danny without the fear of plummeting forward to their deaths. Instead he repositioned his free arm to support his and Danny’s weight as he shifted them a bit to make Danny more comfortable.

Steve’s phone rang. Probably Kono to tell them they were late. Steve ignored it, they could get the fire started without them, they were big kids. A few minutes later his phone rang again. Danny shifted in his arms a little, not making any sign of getting up and leaving as he said, “you should probably get that.”

“Don’t wanna.” Steve replied as he nuzzled Danny’s hair with his nose before resting his head on top of it again.

Steve felt Danny smile, his cheek rising up against Steve’s chest.

A few minutes later both their phones rang in sync and Steve was just about ready to kill Kono because Danny finally detached himself from Steve, leaving him feeling hollow and cold and empty.

“Hello?” Danny said answering his phone as he swept a hand across his face.

“No Chin we’re fine. Just got caught up doing something.” Danny said looking up at the night sky. Okay so Chin is the one Steve is killing.

“Shudup Chin.” Danny quickly spoke into the receiver. He gave Steve a quick glance and a sheepish smile, thankful he hadn’t heard Chin’s sinful comment.

“Bye Chin.” Danny said tiredly into the phone and hung up putting it back in his pocket.

“Uh. When you didn’t answer your cell Kono began to worry that maybe something had happened to us. Like we got eaten by a bear or something. Chin said they were about to start a search and rescue team.” Danny explained to Steve.

“There are no bears here.” Steve said narrowing his eyes. Okay so Chin and Kono.

Danny shrugged and swung his legs around the slab of concrete and got up. “You coming?”

“Well...since they already know we aren’t dead. Do you maybe wanna stay a bit more? I mean we never get to see the stars up here and they are really beautiful.” Steve said as he himself got off the slab and onto the even terrain.

“Yeah...okay.” Danny smiled.

“Do you wanna sit here looking that way?” Steve proposed sitting down against the slab, considering it good back support for cuddling.

Danny nodded and sat down next to him. He leaned his head against the concrete and _shit now how the hell am I supposed to cuddle him? There’s no opening!_  Steve examined Danny concocting ways he could sneak his arm around Danny.

“Um.” He heard himself saying after a few moments of mentally executing his different plans on ways to cuddle with Danny. His eyes widened in fear because this was not one of those ways, there was no talking in any of his plans. Why was he talking? _Shut up Steven! What are you doing? Stop talking! Stop looking at him like that!_

“Do you think we could maybe cuddle again?” Steve’s mouth had a mind of his own. His brain went into panic mode and his eyes immediately began mapping out the best escape plan.

Danny’s little laugh derailed his plans and redirected his eyes on him, “come here you big marshmellow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading, I love you and I appreciate you! *blows many kisses* -ThatFanwriter


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! It's been over a month since I've updated, sorry lot's of things going on, including my laptop breaking down again :

“Yo we’re here” Danny said as he slowly opened Steve’s front door, Steve had texted that the door was open so Danny guessed that meant to let themselves in.

"Haha!" Steve shouted out towards them from the kitchen. "I'm already making breakfast!" He happily announced as Danny and Graced walked into the kitchen.

Danny stared at at him, threatening the life out of the smile that wanted to form on his face at the sight of Steve in an apron.

“Is…” Steve said hesitantly after a few seconds of being stared at by a blank-faced, stoic Danny. “I-I thought we...we had a thing going on who got to make the food…”

Danny’s smile burst through despite his demands. Steve standing there in an apron, holding a spatula in the air, and staring at Danny like a lost puppy was just too much.

“Yes Steven.” Danny said trying to sound like an annoyed parent but was pretty sure his wide smile broke the tone. “We have a thing.”

Steve ignored the other possible meaning of what _we have a thing_ could mean and gave Danny a crooked smile as he returned to his cooking.

***

Steve smiled at Grace as she finished telling him her story.

“And then Jimmy ran through the hallways and Miss Amber had to chase him. Once they caught him Amber had a long talk with Jimmy and his parents.” Grace said wide eyed staring at Steve, awaiting his reaction.

“Wow, this Jimmy kid sounds like quite the handful.” Steve said glancing over at Danny, who nodded like he personally knew the trouble this kid caused.

“Yeah, so that's why Miss Amber called Danno.” Grace said before returning to her coloring. Danny soon turning his head down to concentrate on his drawing as well. Steve waited for a few seconds before probing for more.

“What do you mean that's why she called Danno?” Steve asked slowly, ignoring the way Danny was suddenly smirking down at his drawing.

“Yeah well she wants Danno to do safety talk or something like that, right Danno?”  Grace said as she put down her blue crayon and grabbed a yellow one from the pile sitting at the center of Steve’s kitchen table.

Steve knew he should drop it. Danny was a cop, giving talks to students was a thing they did. He shouldn’t be overthinking this, hell he and Danny weren’t even together, he kept telling himself, wondering when he got so possessive over another human being who, despite his height, could probably handle his own against him, which was saying a lot.  

“Just got back to your drawing Steven. And pass me the red crayon will you? You've been hogging it like a pig.” Danny asked, voicing Steve’s thoughts, hand outstretched at Steve.

“I don't think that's the saying.” Steve said as he lifted the red crayon away from the tie he drew on the Danno in his drawing.

“Well I think it is.” Danny said as he snatched the crayon and took it to his own paper.

****

“Alright, I think it’s time for dinner.” Steve said as he handed Danny 500 monopoly dollars.

“What are you talking about babe? I’m on a role!” Danny asked picking the dice back up.

The three of them were sitting in a bed of pillows around Steve’s coffee table in the living room.

“We can order pizza. That way we can keep playing until they deliver. Danno and I also brought some movies that we can watch. Have you ever seen Tangled?” Grace said looking up at Steve.

“No I haven’t but I’m excited to watch it with you guys!” Steve said smiling down at Grace. Out of the corner of his I he could see Danny grinning at the two of them.

“Alright so… same pizza as last time?” Steve said looking up Danny.

“No Steven! That was not pizza, that was torture!” Danny yelled out shoving an accusing finger towards Steve, the money crumpling in his fist.

“Tor- Danny.” Steve breathed out with a small smile, eyebrows furrowing together as he slowly moved Danny’s hand away from his face. “Danno that was amazing pizza! If it was torture then why did you have _three_ slices huh? And you know what Danny? Pain is good, extreme pain is extremely good.”

Danny’s face scrunched together, “what- pain is good? What is that mumbo jumbo? _Extreme pain is extremely good_? What is that something they yell at you during hell week? This ain’t the Navy baby!”

“What you don-” Steve started talking but was cut off by the low grumbling of Danny.

“Pain is good” Danny was saying in disbelief, “you're a pain in m-” he didn’t mumble the rest of it due to his monkey sitting next to him but it was enough for Steve to get the idea, and imagine the very opposite of what Danny had meant. But he was stronger than that; and, despite the very sudden and very graphic images shuffling in his head, Steve had learned how to not get boners at inappropriate times, like when you and your friend Freddie are wrestling during BUD/S training or when you have an adorable little princess sitting right next to you. Of course there were times where his body got the best of him, but right now he was more focused on not scaring Grace.

Grace who eventually piped up, “maybe we could ask for the pizza to be half and half?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Danny said slowly nodding, then added “though we should get only one fourth with pineapples since it’s just going to be you, Steven, eating it.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond but Grace beat him to it, speaking slowly and softly.

“I...actually liked it with pineapples...like...a lot.” Her eyes darting nervously to Danny, but unable to to remain there for more than a few seconds.

Danny stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open, before he looked back at Steven with an accusatory look.

"You did this!" He said pointing a finger up at Steve. "You-you corrupted my daughter!"

"What-Danno-” Steve said in an exasperated exhale as his face broke into a smile.

"Don't you Danno me! Your Danno privileges have been taken away until further notice."

"Well okay then Mr. Detective Daniel Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is Williams. I don't see what the problem is with Gracie liking pineapple pizza. It's..."

"Don't even finish that thought Steven!" Danny said raising two fingers," it's not meant to be on a pizza!"

"Dann-y” Steve started but was was caught off by a small cough from Grace. Both men turned to look at her.

“We should probably order soon because they don't deliver after a certain time." She said.

"Right." Steve and Danny said echoing each other. Steve pulled out his phone as Danny pulled Grace into a hug.

"Wanna team up together against Steve?" Danny loudly whispered into Grace's ear as he smoothed out his monopoly money. He was promptly hit with a pillow, courtesy of Steve.

***

Once again Steve found himself with his arm around Danny’s shoulders and Danny’s head resting snuggly on his shoulder, and at some point in the endless watch of Disney and Pixar movies Danny’s head slipped from Steve’s shoulder towards the nook of this neck, Steve’s chin and jaw now resting atop the other man’s blond quiff.

On the tv screen Woody and Buzz were having a heart to heart when Grace let out a tiny snore, causing Danny to chuckle, moving Steve’s chest in sync with his.

“Looks like monkey’s out.” Danny said, head shifting slightly down to get a better look at the little girl sleeping on his lap.

“Mmm.” Steve hummed nodding slightly against Danny’s head of hair.

“You know…” Danny said, slowly shifting his head back against the weight of Steve’s head and back into nook of Steve’s neck. “It’s quite lucky that your DVD player can load multiple disks.”

“Yeah keeps me from getting up.” Steve said snuggling deeper into Danny’s hair.

“And me from losing my headrest.”

“Is that all I am to you Daniel?” Steve said feigning hurt and surprise, “a headrest?”

“Hey don’t think I haven’t noticed the weight of your massive head against mine.”

“Yeah” Steve yawned, his arm around Danny squeezing him in closer, “you’re a pretty comfortable pillow.”

Danny smirked as he half-heartedly smacked Steve’s stomach with the back of his hand, letting it fall on Steve’s lap afterwards. He was already basically on top of the man so he figured that leaving his hand there wouldn’t be pushing it.

Grace let out another snore. Danny laughed again, he wondered why he felt so bubbly. He turned his face in towards Steve’s neck, nose brushing against Steve’s skin. He let out a tired groan.

“Looks like you're just as tired as Grace.” Steve said trying his hardest to keep his voice light and panic free, thank you SEAL training.

“Mmm.” Danny mumbled as he moved his hand away from Steve’s lap and snaked it around Steve’s back, pulling both of them closer together. “Your a pretty good pillow too.” He whispered as he closed his eyes, his breath caressing the hairs on Steve’s neck.

“Umm…” Steve said cursing his brain for blanking out, “we-we’re cuddling again.”

Danny chuckled underneath him, the vibrations of the laugh flowing through Steve’s body. Danny smiled and said, “I think we’ve been cuddling for a while, but yes. We are.”

Steve let out a shaky breath because _oh my god._ “Umm.” He intelligently let out after a while.

As Grace shifted on Danny’s lap he shifted on the couch, moving his leg even further onto Steve’s.

*****

“Good morning sleepy heads!!” Danny and Steve slowly blinked their eyes open in response to Grace’s enthusiastic yelling. Steve had tensed at the sudden loud sound, his mind momentarily transporting him back oversees, but he quickly relaxed when he felt Danny’s weight around him, still snuggled in his arms.

“It’s nine am! Almost ten. Stevie is this the most you’ve ever slept in?” Grace continued talking as the men on the couch were still trying to figure out how to keep their eyes open, but neither making any sign of untangling themselves and moving to get up.

“I made breakfast!” Graces said jumping on the coffee table careful to not push off Steve and Danny’s entwined legs.

“You made breakfast pumpkin?” Danny asked, his eyes widening as he scanned his daughter's body for burn marks. He felt Steve’s head swivel towards the kitchen, probably checking for smoke.

“Yes. Now come on!” She reached for the hands that weren’t cuddled against the other person and tried her best to pull them off the couch. They slowly complied, both taking a second to stretch before following Grace to the kitchen.

Three bowls of cereal rested on top of three perfectly placed mats on the kitchen table.

“I made breakfast.” Grace repeated as she sat down in front of one of the bowls.

Steve and Danny shared a smile before taking a seat as well.

“I beat you.” She said triumphantly as she took a bite from her cereal.

“That you did sweetheart” Steve said looking at her with a gleam in his eyes. He looked over at Danny but stopped his words short when he fully took in the man. A smile broke out on his face but he quickly hid it as he extended his arm and combed through Danny’s hair which was sticking out in all directions. “Sleeping with somebody on your head,” he explained as he brought in his other hand to help, “kinda makes your hair” he finished with an expression on his face that he hoped would get the idea across. He figured it did since Grace erupted with giggles. He bit his lip and moved his hands away, he had gotten the hair to mostly point in the right direction, but it still looked like Danny had ~~sex~~ bed hair. _Oh god._

“Better?” Danny asked Steve.

“Yeah. I mean, I think you look good. Right Grace?” Steve asked looking back at a smiley Gracie who promptly nodded in agreement.

******

“Okay Grace you go change in your room. I’m gonna go make sure Stevie lends me a good pair of swim trunks.” Danny said looking down at Grace who smiled and ran off. Danny --and Steve for that matter-- didn’t miss how he had told Gracie _your_ room, it was a simply a slip of the tongue both men told themselves.

“Alright, c’mon." Steve said turning towards the stairs, "though really Danny just let me bring you down whatever.” 

“Umm no, the first pair you gave me last week just kept giving me wedgies and then the second pair kept rolling down my hips, I was sure they would slip off.”

“But they didn’t.”

“Just walk.”

“Yes sir.” Steve said with a hand wave in obedience.

The Danno-saur was the first thing Danny’s eyes landed on upon entering the room. How could they not when it was plopped on the center of Steve’s bed.

“He’s almost as good a cuddle buddy as you are.” Steve said when he noticed where Danny’s eyes were. “I mean I can’t have you as my pillow all the time right?” Steve said not masking the real longing in his voice as he opened his swim trunk drawer and waved Danny over.

“Yeah, I mean my _seal_ isn’t as heavy as you are, but I have to agree, nothing’s better than the real thing.” Danny smiled at Steve before rummaging through the swim trunks. Steve smiled at their easy back and forth banter, ignoring the ping in his heart that to Danny that’s all it was, banter.

“Wow Steven.” Danny said after a few moments, slowly pulling out a speedo, dancing it around with both his hands.

Steve quirked an eyebrow, “you gonna put it on then?” A smug smiled forming on his face as he crossed his arms. Danny rolled his eyes and shoved it back in the drawer as Steve’s smile slowly dissipated.

“Aha. You do have normal people swim trunks.” Danny said a little while later as he pulled out two pairs of boardshorts and threw one at Steve and then measured the other one against his waist. “Okay, go. I’m going to change.” He said looking up at Steve in time to see Steve’s eyes quickly darting back up to his face from his waist.

“Oh, of course your majesty. Have my room to change in while I go change in the bathroom.”

“Thank you.” Danny said with a posh tone as Steve curtsied and left his room, curtsying again before he closed the door.

*****

“Alright.” Steve said as he shook off the water from his hair. He looked down at his watch, “wanna practice some more surfboarding?”

Danny’s groan was overpowered by Grace’s squeal.

“Okay I’m going to get the surfboards, I’ll be right back.” Steve said as he emerged himself fully from the water, water lapping at his chest now lapping around his waist. Danny sent him one last wave of splashed water before he walked away from them.

When Steve came back outside with the surfboards he found that Grace and Danny were no longer in the water, instead they had begun on building a sandcastle on the beach.

“What’s this?” Steve asked as he set the boards on the grass by the outdoor chairs. “Can I help?” He asked as he slowly sat next to Grace.

She smiled at him as if saying _duh._

After a while of trying to get the exterior wall of the castle to stay up Steve decided to go in and fish out some pails and shovels.

“Tadaa!” He said as he came back and gave Danny and Grace their own building supplies.

****

“Haha” Steve said as stepped back to look at their creation, he threw his arm around Danny’s neck pulling him in close, saying, “we make darn good castle.”

“Yes we do.” Danny smiled as he let himself be pulled in towards Steve, moving his arm to hug Steve’s back instead of colliding into his ribcage.

Grace beamed at the castle, though it was more of a fortress really, but with Steve being a key planner that was really no surprise. She walked over towards Danny and he, without moving away from Steve’s embrace, lifted her with his free arm and propped her on his hip, the one that wasn’t glued to Steve’s hip.

“Thank you both for building the best sandcastle this world has ever known!” She declared before leaning in towards the space between Steve and Danny’s heads, placing an arm around each man's neck and pulling them in for a tight hug.

*****

“Yo.” Danny announced as he got closer to the water. Steve and Grace’s heads swiveled towards him. “Lunch is ready. Sandwiches sliced and diced. But not really diced. Just sliced. Diagonally.” He demonstrated the motion with his hand.

“Okay.” Steve shouted out to him, putting a hand in the air to keep Danny from rambling anymore, “we’ll be right there.” He looked back at Grace sitting on the surfboard. “Do you want me to give you a ride back to land milady?”

“Why yes sir Stevie, that would be fantastical.” She said with a regal smile.

Steve swam to the back of the board and held on to the sides as he swam to shore, propelling it forward. He whispered something to Grace before they stepped onto the sand and as she suppressed a giggle Danny tensed, knowing it was was never good when those two shared whispers.

Danny held the two towels at arms length hoping distance would keep him safe from the schemes of Grace and Steve. “What?” He asked slowly as the two walked out of the water, innocent smiles on their faces.

On cue the two jumped up towards Danny assaulting him from both sides as they squeezed him into a tight wet hug.

“Aaaahh. I’m. Melt. Ing.” Danny coughed out as he fell to his knees on the sand, taking Grace and Steve ungracefully with him.

“Okay. Now if you kids have had your fun.” Danny said as his laughter subsided, he untangled himself from them and got up, airing out the now wet shirt Steve had lent him. “Lunch is waiting.” He stepped back and pointed at the blanket spread out on the grass, a plate of sandwiches sitting in the middle and drinks set off to the side.

“Picnic!” Grace squealed and (with Danny’s help) pulled Steve off the sand. The three of them ran to the blanket, trying their best to dust off the sand clinging to their bodies, but giving up and just settling in to the blanket.

*****

“Oh Stevie before I forget!” Grace said as she jumped off her chair and ran into _her_ room, leaving Danny and Steve sharing a confused look at the dinner table.

“Are we supposed to follow?” Steve whispered after a few seconds.

“Um.” Danny said before being cut off by Grace running back in with one of her school folders.

“Okay.” She explained as she sat back down at her chair, pushing her plate slightly forward to make room for her folder. “So yesterday you know how for homework I had to draw a picture of my family?”

“Yeah, it led to the best impromptu coloring party.” Steve answered nodding.

“Well, since you and Danno got so into your drawings I made three copies.” She said pulling out three pieces of paper.

“Wow.” Danny and Steve said looking at each other impressed.

“Yes. One for your fridge, one for Danno’s and one for Mommies.” She beamed.

Danny nearly choked on the food in his mouth. He looked at Steve to gage his reaction. Shock. And confusement. Danny didn’t know how he should react, and he realized that neither did Steve.

“Here!” Grace said, not noticing the lapses in brain activity of the men in front of her, as she handed Steve a picture. He stole a glance with Danny before looking down at it. There were two houses, two drawn in stick figures holding hands and standing in front of each house, a happy little girl drawn in the middle of the houses and the couples. Steve read the labels of each person carefully, though he was pretty sure he could guess who was who by the way they were colored in and the objects floating around their head. The labels on the bottom read: StepStan, Mommy, Me!, Danno, Stevie. Above Steve’s head floated what he assumed to be a seal riding a surfboard, Danno next to him was recognizable by the blond quiff and tie, floating above his head were cities topped with food.

Steve realized just how wide he was smiling when Grace prompted, “so you like it.”

“Grace.” Steve said still unable to remove the grin on his face, “wow, sweetheart. This. Yes.” He said quietly wondering if the smile was impairing his ability to form a sentence, “I am honored. That you. Included me in your family picture.”

She beamed at him and reached across the table to give him a hug.

“Wait I wanna see it.” Danny asked as Steve got up with the picture. Steve handed the picture to Danny as he left the room. This deserves a picture frame, was his excuse for leaving but he was mainly just trying to pull himself together because a little girl’s crayon drawing should not be affecting him like this.

He came back with a picture frame that had previously held some diploma that was obviously not as important as Grace’s drawing.

“Now when you said fridge…” Steve asked as he began to frame the picture.

“You can put it anywhere you want!” Grace replied.

“Alright, after we help your dad clean-up we can go find the perfect place to hang this. Deal?”

“Deal!” She beamed.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Dad clean up? I see how it is. No no by all means you two kids go off and play. Dad will be here cleaning-up.” Danny muttered as he took the last bite of his food.

Grace grabbed her plate and walked over to where Danny was sitting, “we said we’d help.” She said in an exasperated tone before kissing him on the cheek and walking into the kitchen.

Steve picked up his plate, resisting the urge to do the same. Not trusting himself to say anything out loud he merely smirked a _yeah_ at Danny and walked off into the kitchen as well.

****

“Okay, but like...why _one_ house. I mean this is only our second weekend here. Does she really think we live together?” Danny said, faced scrunched up at Grace’s picture.

“Must be the fact that you always talk about me.” Steve smirked behind him, pulling Danny’s attention back towards him.

“No I don’t.” Danny argued.

“Grace said you do. That, coupled with a few other things, like how we slept last night, probably led Gracie to believe that... yeah we’re together.” Steve said half dismissively, half seriously and full of longing.

Danny slowly nodded and turned his head back to the picture, Steve held his breath for a few seconds waiting for Danny to say something, either nip it in the bud or suggest that maybe there was something more to their relationship. But he stayed quiet and after a few more seconds Steve cleared his throat.

“C’mon Danny, you said you’d help me with making the bed.” Steve said flapping around the blanket in his arms, still warm from the dryer.

“S’your bed.” Danny whined as he made his way to Steve and picked up the other two ends of the blanket.

“Yes, but when I said grab a blanket so we can have a picnic I didn’t mean the blanket from my bed.”

“Well, where else was I supposed to get it from? I don’t know your house as well as you think I do.” Danny hissed back.

“Well that just means that you have to stay over more often.” Steve shot back acutely aware of the fact that he was indirectly inviting Danny over to spend more nights at his place, even without Grace as an excuse.

Danny however, apparently didn’t catch that indirect invite and Steve told himself that he was not upset.

*****

“So this was a pretty fun weekend.” Steve said hopping on to his counter

“Yes it was Steven.” Danny said placing his hands on the counter, boxing Steve in.

“So we’re on for next weekend?” Steve said, ignoring the thumping in his chest.

“Yes.” Danny said after a beat.

“And Halloween too?” Steve held back his breath before he even finished the question.

Danny stared at him for what felt like too long of a moment and Steve began to panic, wondering if he was pushing it too far. “I do have Grace that night.” He finally said. “I don’t see why we couldn’t come trick or treat over here instead of at my shitty apartment complex.”

Steve beamed and Danny wondered if he had ever seen such a genuine, excited smile. The smile apparently being contagious, the two stared at each other with dopey grins for half a minute.

“Um.” It was Danny that broke the silence and Steve had to drown out the thumping in his ears in order to listen to Danny. “So are we ever going to talk about those track activities?” He spoke slowly and awkwardly, voice low, not wanting to ruin a great weekend.

Steve seemed to have the same sentiment, shutting his eyes before voicing Danny’s worry. “C’mon man, it was such a great weekend,” he said sliding a hand over his face, “let’s not end it with an argument.”

“Well I agree. I don’t want to argue either. So let’s just agree to cut out all the dangerous stuff.”

“Dange- what do you want them to do Danny? Sit around in a circle singing kumbaya all day?” Steve scoffed.

“Yes! That’s exactly what I want them to do if it’ll keep them safe.” Danny said removing his hand’s from Steve’s sides to point out the obvious to him.

“Okay Danny there are many tracks that we offer. They choose my track because of the things we offer for them to learn, it’s skills and abilities they think will help them in life. If they didn’t want to do this there are _so many more_ tracks they could choose from!” Steve said smacking the back of his right hand to the palm of his left.

“They are LITTLE KIDS! They don’t know what they want! As the camp _you_ are responsible for the safety of the children-”

“And we take that very seriously!” Steve interjected.

“You are responsible for their safety, these kids-” Danny kept talking, “they don’t know what’s safe or what isn’t. They’ll climb the tallest tree in the forest without any regard for their own safety. They read on that list that _hey, this track will show me how to throw knives oh wow haha that’s so cool I’ll learn it,_ STOP TALKING I’M TALKING, _I’ll take this track learn all this dangerous stuff and then bec_ \- STEVEN I SWEAR TO GOD DON’T EVEN OPEN YOUR MOUTH, _I’ll learn all this dangerous stuff, and hopefully not get hurt in the process, not that I’m even considering that, and because I’m just a **KID** when I go home I’ll decide it’s a great idea to show off and demonstrate my new skills to everyone I_ STEVEN _know, because I’m a kid and when someone tells me to not do it unless it’s under the supervision of a trained professional, well I just always ‘forget’ that part. And since showing off something like, hmm, throwing knives is so cool and easy for me to do, I’ll grab a knife from our kitchen and take it to school or the park or something and, since I’ve been trained to do this and taught that it’s okay to do, I’ll throw a knife! And whoops if it slips out of my hand or doesn’t hit my desired target. And if I do do it right, well I guess since I was taught how to do this then that makes me a trained professional so I’m going to teach all my friends how to throw knives too! Without adult supervision, because they just wouldn’t get it. Yay knives thrown everywhere!!_ ” Danny stopped talking to catch his breath and stared at Steve.

“Why does your kid sound like Zoolander?” Steve said after a short beat.

“STE-”

“Sorry! Look, I get what your saying and you make very valid points. We’ll cut knife throwing.” Steve said sliding off the counter.

“Don’t do that.” Danny said with a wave of his arm.

Steve’s shoulders slumped, “don’t do what Danny? Agree with you?” He laughed out a confused sigh.

“Don’t patronize me. Give in on this to shut me up!”

“How- wha- Danny. I’m giving you this because I see how much it means to you and I see your points. I do think that our activities for our track are viable and safe bu-”

“Ha! There it is! You don’t agree with me, you just want to shut me up!” Danny scoffed.

“No” Steve sighed,  “I’m just saying that I really wish you would think more of me, especially now that you know me so well, and realize that I am so meticulous about all of my activities. I value my kids’ safety just as much as you do! I take necessary precautions to ensure their well-being. I think about all the activities and what th-NO Danny, know it’s _my_ turn to talk- I think about how each activity will help them, not just in survival but in day to day life. There's this incredible surge of confidence that emerges in kids after they just ropelined across two trees. It’s safe Danny. But yes, I agree that, despite all the trust and training I put into these kids, life and they can be unpredictable and the knife throwing thing was probably taking it too far.”

“But it’s not just the knife thing Steven, it’s the whole track itself. Why can’t they gain confidence doing other things huh? Why do they need to know how to gut a boar or whatever?”

“We don’t-” Steve interjected, waving his hand to finish his sentence. He shook his head, taking a moment. “Wait? You're not...are you suggesting we get rid of the track completely?” Steve’s face scrunched up in horror.

“Or...at least for it to undergo a total make-over.” Danny said rubbing his temple.

“DANNY! You can’t be serious!” Steve scoffed.

“The hell I am STEVEN!” Danny shot back.

“W-” Steve stopped when he noticed Grace walking into the kitchen, she was carrying the pink bunny Steve and Danno had won for her the week before, it’s legs almost dragging on the floor.

Danny followed Steven’s gaze. His throat tightened, _damn._ “Hey monkey. Why are you awake? Steve and I put you to bed hours ago.”

“I thought I heard you two fighting.” She mumbled as her right toes went to scratch her left calf.

 _Shit,_ Steve thought, “Oh no pumpkin, your daddy and I were just talking about something we are both very passionate about.” He shot a glance at Danny, totally lost on what to do in these kinds of situations.

“Yeah, we just have different opinions on something, but we are not fighting. We’re discussing our opinions and options in a much louder than necessary way and for that we apologize honey, we didn’t mean to wake you up.” Danny said in a low soothing voice.

“Okay.” Grace said after a second, her foot still rubbing at her other leg.

“Sweetheart, Danno and I were just about to have some milk and cookies. Would like to join us? Then we could put you back in bed.” Steve suggested after another glance at Danny.

Danny raised his eyebrows, inviting Grace to take the offer.

“Okay!” She said gleaming as she ran towards them, it wasn’t every day her parents let her stay up on a school night.

She carefully sat her bunny down in the chair next to hers. As Steve took out the milk and Danny fetched the cups and cookies, she asked, “can you guys read me another bedtime story?”

Steve set the milk on the counter, ready to give the little girl anything her heart desired, but he stayed quiet and looked at Danny, leaving it up to him.

Danny placed the cups on the table, sending many glances up at Grace as he poured the three of them glasses of milk. It was a school night, and it was pretty late. He felt like Grace, per usual, would try to stay awake for the whole story-or chapter, depending on what they were reading- and he really didn’t want her to lose more sleep. On the other hand, she was quickly growing up and he was scared she would soon feel it was too uncool to still be read bedtime stories and stop asking for them every once in awhile.

“Okay, but a short story this time.” Danny said finally looking up as he pushed a glass towards her.

She nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later Steve and Danny found themselves once again on _Grace’s bed,_ Grace lying snugly between them. They were half way through the fourth chapter of the _Last Olympian,_ each taking turns personifying the characters, when they heard Grace let out a little snore.

“That’s the first time she hasn’t stayed awake through a whole chapter.” Danny announced as he watched his little angel sleep.

****

“Alright Gracie how’s that batter coming?” Steve asked as he stepped behind her and Danno, who were busy whisking away the pancake batter.

“It’s ready.” She announced, shifting on her stool to get a better look at Steve over Danny’s shoulder.

“How’s the griddle?” Danny asked, pausing his and Grace’s hand from more whisking.

“Ready for some pancakes!” Steve announced, high-fiving Grace.

****

Steve and Danny returned to a messy kitchen after dropping Gracie off at school. They had overestimated their time that morning and while they were able to make and eat the yummy delicious pancakes they were running out the door before they had a chance to clean anything up.

“Alright, I have half an hour before I have to leave for work.” Danny announced, rolling up his sleeves before tossing some egg shells away, “I’ll help you clean up.”

“Oh you're gonna help _me_ clean up?” Steve said in what he hoped sounded like a jibe at Danny for the night before.

“Shut up.” Danny smirked, apparently catching it. “C’mon slowpoke get moving. Your kitchen is filthy, disgusting. Your such a neat freak I’m trying to help you out."

“It’s not that bad, there’s just flour everywhere.” Steve shrugged with a smile as he soaped down some towels, passing one to Danny. He was still too high on the euphoric feeling of everything feeling so domestic and perfect to care. Baking pancakes, eating breakfast, driving Gracie to school. He was worried he would wake up in some prison camp oversees and that these were all just hallucinations caused from extreme torture.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, so the first part of this chapter takes place like on the Tuesday right after last chapter. I had been hoping to post this soon after Halloween so I could post the Thanksgiving one around Thanksgiving and Christmas one around now. But you know, life happened. So anywho...here you go. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> ~Kisses and bone crushing hugs,  
>  ThatFanwriter :}

“What are you smirking at me like that for?” Danny asked as he swatted away some mosquitoes.

“I know what we’re wearing for halloween.” Steve smiled as he passed Danny his water bottle.

“That was fast.” Danny said, taking the water bottle, silently thanking Steve before downing a good half of it.

“Well it’s in a few days Danny.” Steve replied.

“What are we going to be?” Danny asked as he considered finishing the rest of the bottle, they still had some distance to cover, but he was sure Steve had an extra bottle in his bag.

Steve smirked at him before hiding it and putting on a straight face. “A Danno-saur, a seal, and a monkey.” Steve said sliding his hand through the air. His smile returned as he waited for Danny to acknowledge his awesome idea. “It’ll be you in the seal costume, Gracie in the monkey costume and me in the Danno-saur costume.” Steve clarified, interrupting whatever Danny had opened his mouth to say.

“Could you be anymore married?” Kono smirked behind them. She looked down at her watch before letting either of them respond.

“Hey are we almost done with the hike?” Grover asked as he sat down on a tree stump.

Steve looked back at the rest of the group, they all seemed to be pretty thankful for the pause.

“You guys are going to love this sight. It's totally worth the hike.” He said to the tired counselors and their trainees.

“Is it better than our spot?” Danny asked.

“No.” Steve said, because despite this place being higher up than the hill they climb every friday night, thus giving it a better view, nothing could come close to what the hill was in Steve’s heart.

“Nobody answered my question.” Grover said. “How much longer till we get there?”

Chin smiled sympathetically, “not much longer brah.”

“You’ve been there?” Danny asked him, glancing back and forth between him and Steve. “Steven I thought we had something special, I thought I was the only one you took up hiking to special places. Wow I’m hurt buddy.”

“Calm down brah, he hasn’t cheated on you.” Chin said with a smirk, “he does this hike every year, dragging all the available counselors and recruits with him.”

Danny eyed Steve suspiciously before nodding.

“Okay so can we continue the hike?” Kono said clapping her hands.

Steve ignored the rest of the groups groans and said, “lead on Kono!”

She and Chin took lead and Steve and Danny waited until the rest of the group filed by.

“So? What do you think of our costumes?” Steve smiled slapping Danny’s chest.

“Um.” Danny tilted his head head, “sounds like we’d be sweating in our costumes a lot, since it’s a perpetual summer in this pineapple infested island.”

“What? No it’d be great!” Steve urged.

“Besides, I think Gace already has her costume.” Danny said raising his shoulders.

Steve slowly deflated. “Well...what is she?”

“Um... I think she said fairy princess.” Danny said. “Maybe she can help us pick out costumes. Costumes that won’t suffocate us.”

“Okay.” Steve said, “maybe we can all go tomorrow to the costume store.”

“I don’t have her till this weekend. Besides, I work all day tomorrow.” Danny shook his head, “you're lucky I was able to get this afternoon off. You're horrible at letting people know things before hand.”

“Danny what are you talking about, I announced this hike two weeks ago and brought it back up again last week.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Well you should have reminded me during the weekend.” Danny said in a no nonsense manner.

“I’m sorry I didn't know it was my job.” Steve said, vaguely wondering if they were going to bring up their fight from that weekend too.

“Well now you do.” Danny smiled.

“Yo-” Steve was cut off by his ringing S.A.T phone, he answered it, “yes we are on our way Kono. You guys keep going, we’ll catch up.” He hung up and looked back at Danny. “You up for a run?”

“No Steven I am never up for a run.” Danny said. “I’m not even up for this hike. You know what you should do as a yearly tradition? Not this. Take the team out for a ball game or something.”

“That’s thanksgiving weekend.” Steve said flatly, “Danny we have to get our costumes this week, halloween is this friday. That’s why there’s no training Friday.”

“There’s no meeting this Friday?”

“Daniel.” Steve threatened.

“Okay! I’ll see what I can do.”

“Okay. Now c’mon, let’s go catch up to them.”

***

 _What’s you’r size?_    -D.W

Steve reread Danny’s text message. Yup, still read what’s your size.

Hesitantly he typed out:                      _um what?   -S.M_

A few seconds after he hit send he received a response.

_I called Grace, she said she would_

_take care of our costumes. She needs_

_our_ _costume sizes though. What are_

_your_ _measurements Steven?_   - D.W

 _Oh,_ Steve thought as he texted back his reply to Danny. His phone beeped a second later.

 _Thanks._    -D.W

 _What is she getting us?_    -S.M

 _Don’t know_.   -D.W

:/   -S.M

 _Oh god you text like my daughter_.  -D.W

:?   -S.M

 _You are a grown man Steven._   -D.W

 _Don’t use the faces thing_    -D.W

:<    - S.M

-_-    -D.w

\\(^.^)/   - S.M

Y _ou’ve been spending too much time with_

 _my daughter_    -D.W

(~ . ~)   - S.M

 _I don’t know what that’s suppose to mean._   - D.W

 _Me neither_.   -S.M

 _Hey so are you sore yet?_    -S.M

 _From? You? Yes._    -D.W

 _No_ , _from the hike_.   -S.M

 _Um, that was like two hours ago. No_    -D.W

_Ask me again in a few hours though and I’ll be cursing_

_your name out :-D_    -D.W

:}   -S.M

:)   -D.W

:]   - S.M

:>   -D.W

:D    -S.M

:-)    -D.W

:P      -S.M

 _I have an early shift._   -D,W

:C   -S.M

 _I should probably go to sleep_.   - D.W

 _probably…_   -S.M

 _yeah_    -D.W

:)   -S.M

:}  -D.W

B-)   -S.M

 _It’s late. -_ D _._ W

 _Yes._ -S.M

 _Yeah._ -D.W

 _Yup._ -S.M

 _Okay_ \- D.W

 _Okay?_ -S.M

 _Goodnight_ -D.W

 _Goodnight?_ -S.M

 _Yes?_ \- D.W

:{ -S.M

:[ -D.W

:D -S.M

:) ? -D.W

 _I don’t know anymore…_ -S.M

 _me either_ -D.W

 _Texting is weird._ -S.M

 _That’s what I’ve been saying_. -D.W

 _It’d probably just be easier if we were talking on the phone_ … -S.M

 _probably_ … -D.W

 _Yeah._ -S.M

 _Steven you’re calling me._ -D.W

 _I’m not going to pick up. It’s too late you dufu_ s.- D.W

 _...fine you win, I’ll pick up. -_ D.W

__

*****

“Trick or Treat.” Danny and Grace yelled at Steve’s door. “Trick or treat, smell my feet,” they continued, “give me something good to eat. If you don’t I don’t-” at this point Grace stopped singing as she saw Steve starting to open the door. Danny however, was too enthralled by the song and kept going, “care, I’ll pull down your underwear!” Danny yelled into Steve’s shocked face.

“Daniel!” Rachel scolded him.

“Uh hi.” Steve said popping his head out to look for the unexpected Rachel.

“Hello Steven.” She said with a tight voice, Danny sighed, at least she got his name right this time.

“Hello Rachel, it’s so good to see you, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well I just wanted to meet the man who has enamored the hearts of my daughter and ex husband.” She said with sigh as she brushed some of her hair away from her face.

“Um. Well I mean, it’s great to meet you. Again. We have actually met several times. A few times during Grace’s registration and then at drop-off. Do..do you remember?” Steve said cocking his head.

“Must have slipped my mind.” She said mimicking the head tilt.

“Oh.” Steve sent a quick _um what the hell am I supposed to do_ glance at Danny before looking back at Rachel. “Um, I’m making breakfast if you would like to come in.” He ignored the _not that_ response Danny shot him and smiled amicably at Rachel.

She glanced back and forth between the two men before smiling and accepting the invitation. Grace excitedly took her hand and lead her into the house.

“Bad Steven.” Danny hissed as he passed him on his way into the house.

“Woof.” Steve replied with a hidden smirk.

When the two walked into the kitchen Grace was already busy giving Rachel a tour of the house. “And that’s my room, and upstairs is Stevie’s room. That’s where we put our family picture, and where he keeps his Danno.” Grace said cheerfully.

Rachel quirked her eyebrow. “What?”

“Danno-sau-Dinosaur. Dinosaur. He has a stuffed animal dinosaur in his room upstairs.” Danny provided.

“It’s the one Danno won him. Remember I told you.” Grace said looking at her mom.

“Oh yes, at the fair.” She sent Danny a pointed look.

“Um, would you like some coffee Rachel?” Steve asked.

“Yes please.” Rachel nodded.

“I got it.” Danny said getting up from his chair, he already knew how Rachel took her coffee so why bother taking Steve away from cooking.

“Oh. You know his kitchen.” Rachel noted as Danny made his way around the kitchen, pulling out the necessary supplies. He ignored her comment.

“So where does Daniel sleep?” She said, returning her attention to Grace.

“On the couch.” Danny gritted because what the hell did his ex wife care about where he slept.

“Well it varies.” Grace said. “Usually it is on the couch. But like Sunday night Steve and Danno fell asleep on my bed with me.”

“Daniel.” Rachel said, voice high in urgency.

“Rachel.” He replied flatly as he watched the coffee brew.

“Daniel a word please.” Her voice was tight and demanding.

“No thank you.” He replied lazily.

“Daniel!” She said voice getting louder.

“Hey Gracie, wanna to go the garage with me and help me put out some halloween decorations so people now they can trick or treat here?”  Steve said as he turned away from the stove, lowering the heat.

“Sure!” She said jumping off her chair and following him out of the room.

“You stay here Sunday nights too?” She said, eyes narrowing in on him. He brought her her coffee and nodded.

“You _let_ **him** sleep on _her bed!?”_ She said, voice heavy and shaky.

“HE’s **not** like that Rachel!” Danny gritted, turning his back to her and taking Steve’s post at the stove.

“You don’t know that Daniel!” Rachel spat back.

“Yes I do Rachel. This is Gracie we are talking about do you really think I, me, whose life is Gracie, would ever put her in harms way or let a stranger I don’t know and trust be around her? NO. I’m not like you.” Danny charged back.

“Oh don’t bring Stan into this, he’s a good man-” Rachel said narrowing her eyes.

“So is Steve! And I know you know that because otherwise you never would have let Gracie go to his camp.” Danny said turning back to face Rachel.

They locked eyes for a beat. “Why was he in her bed?” She asked, breaking their eye contact.

 _“We_ were _on_ her bed because _we_ were reading her a bedtime story and it was so late and _we_ were so tired that _we_ ended up falling asleep.” Danny replied. After a moment of silence he returned to his cooking. Grace and Steve returned a few moments later carrying some boxes.

“Mommie want to help us put up the decorations?” Grace tried to point to herself and Steve as best she could.

Rachel studied Steve’s open smile and inviting posture, she sent a quick glance back at Danny before nodding okay.

“I’ll meet you two outside in just a second.” Steve said as Grace and Rachel headed outside.

Steve set the box on the kitchen counter as he walked towards Danny. “You okay?” He asked in that concerned low tone Danny had come to like.

“Yeah.” Danny replied back, fully aware that Steve was standing directly behind him, that if he took half a step backwards he would be pushing into the embrace of Steve, but this didn’t put him on edge or make him nervous. He found it strangely comforting. As strong hands clasped his shoulders, he found himself easing and relaxing, melting into the massaging grips and circles Steve was giving him. “It’s just she really knows how to ruin my day.”

Steve stopped the shoulder rub and for a split second Danny felt protesting, but then he was being pulled into Steve’s space and suddenly Steve’s mouth was whispering in his ear. “It’s going to be a great day.” Steve said, or at least that’s what Danny thinks he said, his head was spinning and his heart was pumping too loud for him to be certain.

Steve rested his head on Danny’s shoulder as his hands trapped Danny from behind. One wrapping around his torso and the other around his chest. “It’s going to be a great day.” He repeated as he gave Danny a tight hug. A hug Danny didn’t know he desperately needed because once again he was melting into Steve, as if Steve’s strong arms and chest were the only keeping him up. He let himself close his eyes, subconsciously letting his head rest on top of Steve’s. He wasn’t sure how long they were like that. Him still facing the stove, a giant clinging onto him from the back, him melting into it, both with their eyes closed. Eventually the tightness of the hug subsided and gradually Steve stood up, slowly removing his hands from Danny. He walked back to the box. He gave Danny one last comforting smile, waiting for Danny to return it before picking up the box and heading outside.

From the kitchen Danny could hear the distant squeals and laughter from his family outside. He smiled at the realization that he was including Steven in the family category.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii!!! Okay so according to my Drive this chapter brings the story to over 100 pages!! Gahhhhh, that's so crazy, this was only suppose to be like a five chapter fic...goes to show how horrible I am at writing short stories, my brain creats the whole universe and I find it soo hard not to write it all down, like haha long term in this fic I already see Grace being a counselor and all. Anyways...lol don't think we'll get to that point. Maybe at the end like a flash forward kinda chapter? Well whatever that's still aways to go. 
> 
> Okay rant aside (sorry about that) I really just wanted to thank everyone that's read and kudosed(?) for everyone thats left a comment, like I literally can not express how much that means to me. You guys make my day, like wow. Thank you all, I love you so much, you're the best. Okay I'll shut up now. 
> 
> Hope you like that chapter ;) Steve and Danny seem to be getting closer. 
> 
> ~ Many kisses and bone crushing hugs (because those are the best kind right?), ThatFanwriter

Rachel ended up staying for breakfast at Steve’s request; and for the first time since his mom's death he used all four fancy place-mats and plate sets.

Breakfast went as well as Steve could hope, what with Danny and Rachel sharing their first meal since the divorce. Grace was a bubble of happiness throughout it all, at one point stating the only one missing was Stan. “Then we would be having a wonderful family meal,” she had said.

****

“Alright let's take a look at those costumes.” Danny said as he and Steve followed Grace and Rachel out to the car. 

“Grace is very excited about your costumes okay.” Rachel said in a tone that made the boys send each other a worried look.

“Okay.” They answered slowly.

They rounded the trunk and Rachel pulled out three bags. Grace grabbed the first one. “For Stevie.” She said with a smile. She grabbed the next bag. “Danno.” She grabbed the last one, “and mine!” 

******

“Come on Danno.” Steve and Grave whined. They smirked at each other before Grace went still again so Rachel could finish the face paint.

“Danno.” Steve repeated, understanding Danny's stalling but wanting to see him nonetheless.

“Alright.” Danny grimaced with one painful last glance at the mirror,  _ oh monkey the things I do for you,  _ “I'm coming out.”

Steve noted Rachel’s snort at the double entendre Danny's comment entailed as he stood up from the couch.

Danny gritted his teeth and walked into the living room. He was immediately struck by Steve’s costume. Green tights, a green, leaf plastered leotard-skirt thing that Danny had only ever seen Peter Pan wear, and a pair of white wings. They were wearing the same costume so Danny didn't understand how Steve could still look like a supermodel and he so far from it.  _ Though Steve looks good in everything _ , he reminded himself. “How come I look like a leprechaun and you-”

“That’s what you look like!” Rachel exclaimed from the couch, as if a great mystery had just been solved. Danny shot her his laser eyes. 

“Hey, c’mon he looks great.” Steve said towards Rachel, quickly coming to Danny’s defense, then back at Danny, voice lower and softer, “you look great.” His head was lowered to make eye contact and his hand had at some point gone up to Danny’s forearm, his thumb was rubbing comforting circles.

“So what. We’re fairies?” Danny said scrunching up his face, trying to keep as much annoyance out of his voice for the sake of Grace.

“Ah. We are…” Steve said stepping back and heading to the coffee table, “fairy  _ kings.”  _ He placed a crown on his head and walked over and placed the other one carefully on top of Danny’s blond head of hair. He smirked at Danny’s pout as he tried to fix the misplaced quiff. 

“And I’m the fairy princess!” Grace announced jumping off the couch as soon as Rachel finished the face paint. She wore an outfit similar to Steve and Danno’s but laced with more pink and purple.

“Ahh. The beautiful fairy princess.” Danny said, cuing a curtsy from him and Steve.

“Okay sweetie why don't you and Steve go get the halloween buckets from the car.” Rachel said and Grace and Steve happily obliged, tangling arms and heading towards the entrance.

“Daniel. A word.” Rachel said as Steve and Grace were walking out the door. Steve gave Danny a  _ you got this _ nod, before heading out the door behind Grace.

“I’d rather not Rachel, because with you it's never just  _ a _ word.” Danny said with a sigh, turning to face Rachel.

Quietly she stood up and walked towards him. After a few seconds of her starring Danny in the eyes he finally asked, “what?” hesitantly and weary. 

“I like Steven.” She said in resignation.

“Good. Me too.” He huffed out. Confused by the closeness and seriousness of Rachel.

“I know.” She whispered.

“What?” Danny said, eyes squinting together. There was something about the way Rachel said that.

“Are- are you two together?” She said, voice still low, eyes narrowing like Danny's.

“What?” Danny repeated, voice now just as low as hers.

“Is he your boyfriend?” She asked slowly, pronouncing every word. “Or did you get married without telling me?” 

“What? No. Rachel. What?” Danny asked caught off guard.

“I mean, Grace always talks about him like he was your boyfriend but this, seeing you together. Daniel you act more like his husband than you did mine in the last years of our marriage.”

“What? Rachel- you- you don't know what your talking about.”

“You sleep together-”

“We don’t-”

“The couch. Grace’s bed.”

“Rachel that's-”

“He keeps his  _ Danno- _ saur -”

“Rachel stop talking.”

“The way you two look at each other-”

“Rachel!”

“Finish each others sentences-”

“You don't know what you're-”

“And you never let me just casually touch your hair when we were married and I've seen him touch it, what, twenty five times so far?”

“What does that even have to do wi-”

“I wouldn't have been surprised if you guys stopped washing the dishes to plant a kiss on each other. It looked like he wanted to right now.”

“What? No- no he didn't.”

“Don't get me wrong Daniel. I-I support you. And like you said he is a great man and Grace sure seems to like him, almost as much as you do-”

“Rachel we're just….fr-friends.” Danny was finally able to sputter out, his brain still spinning and churning.

“No. Daniel. Friends don't act the way you and Steven do.” She said with a sad smile, sad that he didn't see it.

Danny opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything, he just stood there until he heard Steve announce his presence.

“Okay. We're back.” Steve said as he slowly opened the door. It was loud and nervous.  _ Fuck, he over heard us _ , Danny realized.

“Um hey.” He said, eyes intent on catching Steve’s to see how much damage Rachel’s  _ talk _ had caused. Surprisingly Steve held Danny's eyes, and they smiled at him.  _ Okay, maybe he didn't over hear?  _

“So are we trick or treating or what?” Grace asked holding up the bags ready to be filled with candy.

“Yes we are!” Steve said with bright eyes.

“Okay sweetheart I'll see you Monday after school. Come give me a kiss.” Rachel said moving towards Gracie. She left with a polite nod at the men.

*****

“See.” Steve said eyeing the man on his shoulder.

“What?” Danny mumbled through the chocolate in his mouth, glancing up at Steve’s face.

“Today was a good day.” Steve said letting a smug smile place itself on his face. Danny turned his attention back to the game and after a few seconds and Steve shook his shoulder to nudge Danny. “Say it.” He said, eyes widening above his smile.

“Yes, today was a good day Steven. I thought you were just stating a fact, I didn't know you wanted confirmation.” Danny said shifting slightly away from Steve’s side to get a better look at him, Steve had to stop himself from following Danny's scoot.

“So…” Steve said, his eyes trailing down Danny's face, their noses were an inch apart. Mouths two inches. His eyes stopped on Danny's mouth, lingered for a second then with a breath he looked back at Danny's eyes. “Rachel thinks we're together.” 

“You. You heard that did you?” Danny said in a hushed tone. He didn't know why he was whispering. They had put Grace to bed hours ago. 

“Yup.” Steve said, voice just as low. He let his eyes flicker back down to Danny's lips. It was only know that Danny realized just how close they really were. His right hand was still half buried behind Steve’s back, his right leg folded onto Steve’s lap. He also noticed how deep his breathing had become, chest heaving in and out. Steve opened his mouth to add something but stopped when he noticed Danny's eyes track the movement. 

Suddenly Steve found himself wondering what Danny might taste like,  _ like chocolate probably…. I like chocolate.  _ He registered the fact that he was wondering what Danny might taste like at the same time he realized his head was starting to close the distance between the two, and though his brain was yelling at him Danny seemed to be memorized by the movement. And suddenly their noses were touching and all Steve could hear was the pounding in his chest and Danny’s breathing syncing his own. 

He’s not sure how long they stayed like that, breathing the same air, wide eyes flickering from the other’s lips to their eyes. It felt like eternity but it also felt like merely a second had gone by when they heard it. A tiny scream. Grace’s scream.

Their eyes flickered to the other’s, this time wide in horror and fear instead of desire and lust. Quickly they scrambled off the couch and ran to Grace’s room.

“Sweetheart?” Danny said as he took a seat by Grace, Steve doing the same on the other side. “Monkey.” Danny whispered as his hand caressed Grace’s scrunched up face. She woke up with a start but as soon as she recognized her dad she relaxed tenfold and swung her arms around him. “It was just a bad dream. We’re right here.” Danny kept whispering as he stroked her hair.

Twenty minutes, a glass of milk, and a book chapter later Grace was back asleep.

“I told you we shouldn’t have let her eat so much candy before bedtime. It would give her nightmares.” Danny shook his head as they entered the kitchen. 

“Well what did you want me to say? She worked so hard for that candy Danny.” Steve said raising his shoulders in defense. 

Danny let out a scoff, _ what hard work? All they did was walk around the neighborhood and ask people for candy.  _ “She has you wrapped around her little finger, you know that?” 

Steve let out a huff of laughter, “Danny she has both of us wrapped around her little finger.” 

“Yes but at least I set some boundaries. You- I bet if she asked you if she could stay home from school on Monday you would totally let her. Take her out surfing too.” Danny said, pretending not to notice how much parenting privileges he was seeming to give Steve, or the fact that he just referred to Steve’s place as home.

“What can I say? I’m weak.”

“You’re a SEAL, you're not weak.” Danny said rolling his eyes. 

Steve smirked at Danny’s comment before turning to the fridge and opening it. “You wanna beer?”

“No. I uh-” Danny said, his hand tapping nervously away on the island table, his eyes tracing Steve back, mind racing back to what had happened earlier on the couch, whatever the hell that was. He cleared his throat and continued, “I think we should call it a night.” He watched as Steve stood frozen staring at the inside of his fridge, probably lost in thought too,  _ or maybe he just can't find the beer, _ his brain supplied.

“Yeah okay.” Steve finally said as he closed the fridge. “I’ll uh...help you set up the couch.”

“Thanks.” Danny snickered, “I don’t think I would have been able to manage unfolding a blanket all by myself.”

Steve rolled his eyes and walked to the couch leaving Danny ten steps behind. 

“Hey uh,” Steve was clutching the blanket he had let Danny borrow when Danny walked up to the couch.

“Yeah?” Danny said eyeing Steve.

“Well you know my bed’s pretty big. And I feel bad making you sleep down here. And last time you wouldn’t stop bitching about your sore neck-”

“Well that was because another head slept on top of it.” Danny corrected him, though to be honest it hadn’t been that bad, he just liked riling up Steve. And, being even more honest, that had been one of the best night’s sleep he had had in a while, cuddled up to Steven like that.

“So yeah?” Steve asked.

“Yeah what?” Danny asked because Steve had never actually proposed anything.

Steve groaned. “Are you going to sleep with me or what?” 

“What?” Danny blinked, because _ what? _

Steve widened his eyes in frustration because he just wanted Danny to say yes already so they could get all of this over with. “Do you,” he said once more, this time infinitely slower, “want to sleep on my bed, which is big enough for the both of us, instead of down here?”

Danny searched Steve’s face for, well he wasn’t sure what for. Steve’s face was stoic though, like he could care less what Danny said and just wanted to go to sleep already. 

“Um...sure.” Danny heard himself saying because hey a bed for once actually sounded pretty good. He caught Steve’s side smug smirk that appeared for point four seconds before being hid behind an I couldn’t care less mask. Danny knew he should drop it, not mention the smile and just head to bed, but he wanted Steve to know that he wasn’t the great deceiver he thought he was. 

“What are you smiling at?” He said.

Steve froze for a second before making eye contact with Danny, “I’m smiling at you.” 

The way Steve said it, all serious and heavy, well it made Danny throat tighten more than he ever thought was possible. “Go on upstairs you big sap.” Was all Danny could think of saying, it resurfaced Steve’s smile though, so Danny figured that was a win. 

“Wait.” Steve said smile fading for a second, “you're coming too right?”

“Yes. We established that already. I’m just going to wash my mouth first.” Danny said nodding his head.

“Okay. Just making sure.” Steve said before heading upstairs.

*****

“Umm…” Danny said upon entering Steve’s room, he wasn’t really sure how to proceed, “I sleep on the left.”

“Perfect,” Steve smiled, “I sleep on the right.” 

“Do you hog the blankets?” Danny said following Steve’s lead in walking to the bed and pulling back the covers.

“Do you hog the blankets?” Steve retorted back, moving the Danno-saur to the chair next to the bed, looks like he got the real thing tonight. 

Danny stared at him for a beat, “Well I think this blanket looks pretty big, so we should be fine.”

“Okay.” Steve said and then proceeded to take off his shirt. Danny then proceeded to freak out. 

“What are you- what-what are you?” Were the only words Danny seemed to be able to sputter out. 

“What?” Steve asked, completely oblivious to whatever had Danny so freaked out. Danny gestured at Steve’s bare chest. Steve’s response was a smirk and a pec-dance. Thankfully Danny had enough self-respect to not swoon and fall on the bed right there and then, instead he threw a pillow at the conceited man in front of him. 

“Put a shirt on.” Danny ordered him.

“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable Danno?” Steve smirked, pecs dancing once again.

_ Yes, in my pants.  _ Danny thought but instead rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. Steve followed suit.

****

“Hey you awake?” Steve whispered. He’d been staring at the ceiling for what had felt like hours. 

“Danno?” Steve tried again, head turning to face Danny’s limp body, his back was to him so there was no way of seeing if his eyes were really closed or not. “You awake?” He saw Danny’s chest expand more than usual.

“I am now Steven.” He said in a sigh, turning on his back to face the ceiling.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Steve asked with a frown.

“Not with you whispering in my ear.” Danny said with an eye roll because actually he had been sleeping, rather nicely too, for about all of five minutes before Steve decided to wake him up.

“I wasn’t whispering in your ear.” Steve said as he stared at Danny.

Danny felt Steve shift slightly beside him and suddenly their was a rush of hot air caressing his ear. “This,” Steve said slowly, licking his lips before continuing, “is whispering in your ear.” His eyes flicked up from Danny’s ear to the rest of his face to gage his reaction. Nothing. Steve swallowed the frown and let his head fall down to rest right next to Danny’s ear, eyes wide to capture all of Danny’s face. 

Danny was proud of himself for not shuddering when Steve whispered into his ear like that. But now Steve was staring at him at probably a very awkward angle in a likely very uncomfortable position. Danny let his eyes slide down to get a better view of Steve. “You look like a puppy begging for food.”

“Cat’s beg for food.” Steve replied, his words slightly muffled due to the fact that his chin was buried in Danny’s pillow. Thanks to his closeness to Danny’s ear though, Danny understood him just fine. 

“Yes but dogs are cuter.” He replied absently, regretting it immediately because he could just about hear the smirk on Steve’s face as he said okay. 

“Go to sleep McGarrett.” Danny said after a few more seconds had passed, he was starting to feel self-conscious with Steve staring at him like that.

“Don’t wanna.” Steve replied, and his answer sounded heavy and tired so Danny was confused. Finally he decided to turn onto his side and face Steve. He was careful in doing this, fully aware of how close Steve was to his face. Steve turned from his stomach to his side to get a better look at Danny as well.

Once Danny was done turning he was facing Steve in the eyes, their heads almost as close they had been on the couch. 

“Why don’t you wanna go to sleep?” Danny asked in what Rachel had dubbed his  _ concerned father voice. _

“I had a lot of candy too you know.” Steve said with a a smile, Danny saw right through it though.

“You don’t wanna have nightmares?” He asked, his serious and caring tone contrasting Steve’s light one. Steve sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if he closed them long enough Danny would think he had fallen asleep and go back to sleep himself. After what felt like a sufficient amount of time Steve cracked one eye slightly open. Nope didn’t work. Danny was still intently staring at him. Studying him. And okay, now it was Steve’s turn to feel self- conscious. 

Danny continued staring at him, not wanting to push him but also not wanting to let him off the hook. He wanted Steve to know that he was there for him and that he was somebody he could open up to. Finally Steve did.

“It’s just...I’ve seen a lot of stuff.” Steve finally said in a low and shaky breath. Danny had to stop himself from grabbing the man right there and then vowing to protect him from the rest of the world. “You know I’ve been overseas. I’ve been captured and tortured. Seen the ones I loved get captured and tortured….” Steve’s voice was tight and sounded so pained, “and even-” his voice broke and  _ fuck  _ when Steve thought about inviting Danny to sleep with him he had not thought it would go like this. “Even killed” he finally said, mind transporting him back to the death of his best friend and first real love. “And like -- I know that I’m not there anymore. That I’m here and that no matter how much I want to change the past, there’s nothing I can do about it. Sometimes I-- I don’t know, it plays in my head like on an infinite loop. In my dreams- er nightmares- because I do have good dreams too, sometimes - but in the bad ones... I’m right back there, living it all again. Sometimes it’s worse, sometimes it’s a twisted dream where everything works out okay and I’m fine and so damn happy because everyone is fine, and then I wake the fuck up and it’s like so goddamn disorienting because I forget what’s real and what’s not, I wake up expecting to see people that aren’t around anymore, like my dad,”  _ or Freddie, _ his mind finished. He stopped talking to relearn how to control his breathing, he cautiously let his eyes wander to Danny. Yup, still starring. And so intently too, like nothing else existed and that was what calmed Steve down, what grounded him back to where they were. And suddenly Danny was placing a hand on top of his own, interlocking their fingers before giving it a tight reassuring squeeze. 

“I can’t even begin to imagine what you went through and are still going through,” Danny said slowly, wanting to do his best to find the right thing to say, having absolutely no idea what exactly that was.

“Thank you for your service” Danny said, almost ending it as a question because god he wanted so badly to make Steve feel better but hadn’t the slightest idea how to do that. Apparently he wasn’t doing half bad though because Steve let out an honest to god giggle, and then another one. And suddenly his eyes weren’t so filled with years of sadness and regret, they were bright and happy. 

“Thank you.” Steve whispered through his smile, pulling up his hand and turning it to give Danny’s a chaste kiss. The smile appeared on Danny’s face before he even had to time to register what had just happened. 

“I just--” Danny said, not pulling his hand out of Steve’s, or their collective hands away from Steve’s face where they had fallen, “I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy babe.”

“I am happy.” Steve said earnestly. “I am. It’s just--”

“No I know.” Danny said with a nod and this time it was him pulling their hands towards his face, twisting his hand to give Steve’s a heartfelt kiss. 

“I am happy.” Steve repeated more quietly as he watched Danny gently set their hands back down next to his face snuggling Steve’s arm with his own as he rubbed his face gently against Steve’s hand. Steve had no idea how much he could love the feel of Danny’s stubble. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for taking so long, getting my life together and trying to get back into the habit of writing.
> 
> Love you!

“Mmm” Danny said stirring awake. “Mmmm” he repeated, slightly stretching his back and legs. He stopped and took a beat to asses the moment. Steve was tightly pressed up behind him, their legs intertwined. Steve had one of his strong arms wrapped around Danny’s waist, their hands interlocked resting next to his chest, Steve’s other arm underneath Danny’s pillow, creating support for the arch in Danny’s neck. 

“Hm.” Danny said once all of that had soaked in, he let his head fall deeper into the pillow, “I’ve never been the little spoon before.” He felt Steve stifle a laugh, more air coming out his nose than usual, it’s sudden and unexpected brush against the back of Danny’s neck sent shivers up his spine that he decided to ignore. 

“Morning” Danny let out in his raspy tired voice.

“Morning.” Steve replied, voice just as deep and raspy.

“Have you been awake for awhile? Just staring at the back of my head?” Danny asked as he stared at the lamp on the bedside drawer.

“Hey, you're the one who woke me up. With your stretching and moving. It moved me too you know.” Steve said lightly squeezing his hand, arm and the legs connected to Danny as evidence. 

Danny groaned in acknowledgement. After a few more minutes of neither of them moving or saying anything Steve began to wonder if Danny had fallen back asleep. He wasn’t sure what he was suppose to do, slide out? No, that would surely wake Danny, or at least wake him up enough to bitch about being moved.  _ You could just fall asleep with him...again _ a small voice chimed in his head. The fact that Danny hadn’t freaked out about their position was helping Steve not freak out about their position. Just two friends accepting each other's warmth and comfort.  _ This doesn’t have to change anything, just go back to sleep.  _ His eyes agreed with this idea as they felt heavier and heavier by the second. He let his head settle deeper into the pillow, nuzzling his way closer to Danny, unsure if it actually brought them any closer since they were already so tightly pressed against each one another.

Just as Steve was starting to drift back off into dreamland he felt Danny nudge his chest with his shoulder blade. “Ugh.” He asked, refusing to open his eyes.

“What time is it?” Danny eventually got out, his mouth feeling too dry from sleep.

“How should I know?” Steve grunted back.

“Internal clock.” Danny suggested, too tired to form a complete sentence.

“Ssshhh.” Was all Steve could let out.

“Steven did you just shush me, don’t shush me-” Steve cut him off by pulling the hand underneath Danny’s pillow over Danny’s mouth, it was probably too early for one of his rants.

Steve smirked as he sensed Danny’s eye roll, his free hand moving up to his face to remove Steve’s hand.

“Oh you're wearing a watch. How thoughtful, thank you.” Danny said as he twisted Steve’s arm to see the time the clock read. He then interlaced his fingers in Steve’s and placed the hand back underneath the pillow.

“Well…” Steve said after a few seconds, “aren’t you going to tell me the time?” 

“Ssshhh.” Danny replied with a smirk, he could just about hear Steve’s eye roll.

*****

“Give me my Danno-saur.” Steve ordered Danny.

“No, not until you apologize.” Danny said narrowing his eyes as he climbed onto the bed in a weak attempt to be taller than Steve and keep the Danno-saur out of his reach.

“I already sa-” Steve sighed, “you want me to get on my knees, and beg?”

Danny ignored the double entendre and the images attacking his brain as he tried to look big and menacing.

“Fine.” Steve said putting his hands up resignation, glancing up at his danno-saur as he dropped to his knees. “I am sorry I insulted your precious Peyton Manning.” Steve said wondering how they had gone from making the bed to this. “But let’s be honest Brady is the better quarterback.” He said, unable to help himself.

Danny let out a weak laugh, “that’s unbelievable you are incapable of apologizing aren't you?” Danny said in an exasperated and unforgiving tone, but the smile and joy in his eyes betrayed it. “What’s next your gonna tell me that the Stones weren’t the greatest rock-n-roll band of all time.”

Steve squinted his eyes at that random comment, “no, the Beatles were.”

“Of course the Brady fan says the Beatles.” Danny sighed in disapproval.

Steve opened his mouth to rebut that comment but they heard Grace’s voice coming from the kitchen, “Danno, Stevie? Anyone home?” 

“Monkey’s awake.” Danny said looking at Steve wide eyed, _making the bed should not have taken this long!_

“We’ll be right down sweetheart!” Steve yelled as he got off his knees and Danny got off the bed, leaving the Danno-saur resting comfortably on Steve’s pillows.

“What should we make for breakfast?” Steve asked Danny as they walked out the room and headed for the stairs

*******

“Kono, Kono, slow down, it’s too early for you to be talking this fast.” Steve said into the receiver of his phone as Danny and Grace finished washing the dishes.

“No I’m not hungover, we just went to bed late and slept in okay.” Steve said pinching the bridge of his nose wanting nothing more than to crawl back up into bed, Danny’s warm body wrapped up in his.

“Um, yeah Danny, Grace and I. You know we all went trick-or-treating last night.” Steve sighed as he listened to Kono, his eyes drifting over to Danny and Grace, a smile unknowingly placing itself on his face, “yeah, yes Kono they sleep over some times. Now what were you rambling on about?” He asked hoping to change the topic before Danny could glance over at him and see how read his face had gotten. 

“What was that all about?” Danny asked him as he hung up the phone and joined them in putting away the dishes.

“Umm… long story short, one of the many people that are related to Kono and Chin have-” to be honest he had been too tired, and distracted by the sight of Danny and Grace being so domestic and happy looking in his home to fully grasp everything he had been told, “-basically they are in tv or something and they offered Camp 5O a 15 second promotional clip, free of charge, to air during one of their shows-er something.” 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Danny said whipping a towel over his shoulder.

“Yeah, the only catch is that it’s a live taping thingy and they would need us there like now, I guess, for hair, make-up and wardrobe and the commercial is set to film in like two hours. I don’t know, it’s really last minute, something about their original person canceling…” Steve said as he put the last glass away.

“Are you and Danno going to be on TV?” Grace exclaimed.

“Um...maybe Gracie.” Steve said, looking at Danno for the next move.

“Well I mean I think it’s good promotion for the camp.” Danny offered.

“So you’ll do it with me?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well… I mean. Wouldn’t Kono or Chi-” 

“They are out of town.” Steve said a smirk beginning to form on his lips.

“What about Lori, or anybody else who's been with the camp longer than I have? I feel like they are more deserving of-”

“Danno you are very deserving.” Steve said stopping him mid-sentence as he put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at Gracie with wide excited eyes, as he squeezed Danny's shoulder, “this is going to be great!”

*****

Steve kept looking at the cameras as some lady fussed with his makeup.

“Why are we doing this again?” Steve asked turning to face Danny in the make-up chair next to him, and no that was not fear in his voice because he was a SEAL and he wasn’t scared of anything. 

“Because it’s good publicity for the camp. Five O has never had publicity like this before. Kono stuck her neck out for us. And we’ve been sitting in these goddamn chairs for the past hour getting painted on like somebody’s doll and I’m not going to let that be in vain.” Danny explained.

“Don’t worry Danno, it won’t be.” Grace said with a sweet smile before pulling up her phone and taking a quick picture, running back into the editor's office before he could say anything, the editor who had been kind enough to let Grace “set-up shop there” to do her homework while she waited.

“So… how are we- what should we say?” Steve was once again looking at the cameras and the set behind them. There were very bright lights that were pointed at the spot they were suppose to stand at. What if they blinded Steve and he just ended up squinting at the camera for the 15 seconds, mouth half open not knowing what to say?

“I don’t know we’ll just tell them to check out camp five o online.” Danny said, obviously not freaking out as much as Steve. He was more worried about where the photo Gracie took could end up. As long as she didn't send it to anybody in his family, he knew they would just blast it out to anyone they knew and thought Danny might know.

Steve looked at the big red timer on the wall, it was like a ticking time bomb. Three minutes. “We have three minutes till we go on live.” He whispered at Danny.

“You nervous babe?” Danny said noting Steve clenching and unclenching his fists which were glued to his side, he tried to hold in his laugh and smile. _This?_ This is what got his super-SEAL’s panties in a bunch? 

Steve took a second to recover from Danny’s comment, thankful for the distraction from the bright lights and cameras. Danny was calling him babe more and more often and everytime it threw Steve off, momentarily shutting down his brain. Steve was always quick to recover, making sure Danny never caught his reaction to the word, he would play it off like Danny had simply said his name and not  _ babe,  _ because he didn’t mean it. At least not like that.

“Okay, quiet on set!” The director yelled as he sat behind the camera, that made Steve’s heart jump. 

Steve and Danny were ushered to the place lit by all the light, and the director began his countdown, “and we are rolling in five, four, three,” he mouthed two and one, then motioned for the boys to start speaking.

Steve and Danny shifted simultaneously, Steve quickly surveyed the room. Kono and Chin (whose out of town “thing” had been "cancelled") were off in the corner stifling back laughter, Grace right next to them. Everyone was staring at him and Danny, the guy holding the mic above their heads, the guys controlling the ligh-wow those are bright lights, Steve thought squinting his eyes, he then remembered his previous fears and quickly cleared his throat, again in sync with Danny, and unsquinted his eyes and stared back at the camera.

He took a deep breath, “hi I’m Steve McGarrett.” He stared rigidly at the camera as Danny slowly tilted to face him. He noticed that they had both started swaying for some reason, Danny back and forth and him side to side, okay so Danny  _ was  _ just as nervous as him. 

“And I’m Danny Wil-” Danny started,

“And he- that’s-” Steve said, stuttering over Danny's voice.

“-liams.” They both talked over each other, turning to face another. Danny tried his hardest to keep a straight face and not smile like an idiot at the 6 foot 2 SEAL stuttering beside him. 

“an-an-and we- we run the- we run the best camp… on the island.” Steve garnered on.

A “wow” accidentally slipped out of Danny because man he had never seen this G.I. Joe act like this, all flustered and awkward. When Danny realized he had said his _wow_  out loud he gritted his teeth. 

“it’s called Hawaii Five  _ Oh _ .” Steve continued on with his speech, then realized Danny’s wow comment and looked at him.

“It might not be  _ the-  _ well it’s pretty good.” Steve rambled, obviously thinking Danny’ comment had been on his  _ best camp _ comment. Danny quickly raised his hand trying to motion Steve to calm down, but it came out wrong, there were too many cameras, too much light. _Light,_ the lady next to it was mouthing something.

“What did you say?” Danny, the eloquent man that he was, asked staring up at the lady. She held up four fingers. 

“Three,” Danny spoke, putting up three fingers to the screen as Steve hastily added, “I like it a lot.” Referring to the camp.

“Two” Danny continued, still counting out with his fingers. 

“What?” Steve asked his eyes widening at the camera.

“One.” Danny said bringing down his hand, as Steve, who had just caught on, stated, “we’re out,” to the camera. By this time Kono and Chin could no longer control their laughter. 

“And we are out.” Repeated the director as he got up from his chair, turning off the camera.

“That was-” Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, “can we go again?” 

“Sorry kid, that was live. No do-overs.” The director yelled as he made his way back to his office.

“I thought we did pretty good” Countered a now confident Steve, back to his old self. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the 8:03 - 8:18 scene from the video (not mine) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7Lguu7_tW8   
> Hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

“Two. What? One. We’re out.” Steve and Danny’s voices died out as the screen with their faces went to white and the camp erupted into claps and whistles.

Kono walked up the stage and stood in front of the white backdrop. 

“I think that is  _ definitely _ my favorite piece of advertising we have done at this camp.” She stated with a serious expression. Many of the camp counselors cheered in agreement. 

“Let’s give another round of applause to Danny and Steve everybody.” Chin shouted from the foot of the stage.

Danny nodded politely as people turned back to face him and once again started clapping and cheering. Steve’s smile was that of a five year olds who just conned his parents into giving him cake for dinner. He nodded in welcome and understanding. 

“I really think we hit it big.” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear.

“You're a schmuck.” Danny answered rolling his eyes, yet unable to hold in the fond smile he ended up giving Steve.

******

“No, I’m not kidding! I had five different officers come up and ask me about camp. And I'm pretty sure at least two of them were being serious.” Danny said as he watched a bird dip down towards the ocean, swooping up last second to glide barely an inch above the water. 

“See I told you! We did great on that commercial.” Steve smiled.

“Hey look, dolphins.” Danny said nodding to the ocean. 

“Can’t believe you made me run five miles. I ran soo much at work.” Danny said a little while later. 

“Aw, I’m keeping you in shape Danno.” Steve smirked.

“What are you implying Steven?” Danny said, or at least that’s what he wanted to say but he ended up just giving Steve a tight smile, he was too tired to do anything else.

“C'mere.” Steve said, softly pulling Danny’s arm towards him. Danny readily complied, letting his upper body follow suit, swinging his feet up onto the ledge, and resting his head on Steve’s lap.

“Don’t let fall me off the cliff.” Danny warned Steve with as much energy as he could muster.

“I’ve got you.” Steve assured him as he rested a firm arm on Danny’s waist. Danny placed his arm atop Steve’s and interlaced their fingers. 

“You two are doing Thanksgiving with us right?” Steve asked quietly, knowing that Halloween had only just happened but wanting to make sure anyways. 

“Mmhmm.” Danny hummed, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier. He forced them open long enough to watch the sunset with Steve.

** A few weeks later **

“I told you we needed to buy an extra placemat!” Danny said as he set the fifth plate. “We only have five, we’re short one.” 

Steve turned away from the stove to look at Danny, “no we’re not,” he said as he moved to a drawer and pulled out a laminated hand drawn placemat. 

“Guess who's this is going to be?” Steve smirked as he wiggled it and his eyebrows. 

“Gracie's food pyramid.” Danny acknowledged with a faux delighted smile. The two men stared at each other in contest as Danny grabbed it from Steve’s grip. 

“Oh no yeah, don’t worry about it, I’ll get the ringing doorbell, you two just keep staring at eachother.” Mary said as she came out of her old room/Gracie’s unofficially official room, Gracie was close behind her.

“Loving those french braids!” Steve called out to her, noting the two perfect braids running vertically along her head. He knew Grace had been practicing hard on her barbies and, at more than one point, had given it her best at braiding clumps of Steve’s hair. 

Mary did a model turn to show off her hair before going to open the door. Grace beamed with pride and gave Steve and Danny a quick smile before racing after Mary to open the door, Steve and Danny met her gaze with big thumbs up and proud smiles. 

“Hi! You must be Rachel and Stan!” Mary greeted the couple holding trays of food.

“Yes, hello. You must be Mary!” Rachel greeted with a smile. 

“Yes! Steve’s younger sister and currently the model of these amazing french braids done by the talented Miss Gracie!” Mary said, once again showing off the braids. Grace giggled beside her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you


	18. Better Than Perfect Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back. Sorry for the long break, one word, life. Anyways, here is the next update you wonderful people :*
> 
> Also, this was written during a string of spread put two am's so....yeah

“This turkey really is delicious Steve,” Rachel said over the laughter filling the kitchen. 

“Thank you.” Replied Steve with a humble smile, still really giddy over the fact that  _ both  _ Gracie  _ and  _ Danny had mentioned him in their ‘thankful for speech’.

“You must give us the recipe.” She said taking another bite, Stan nodded enthusiastically. 

“If he did he'd have to kill you.” Danny said before taking a sip of his drink. 

“You think he's kidding but he's not.” Mary agreed nodding her head, “Steve takes his turkey very seriously.”

Steve opened his mouth to defend himself but Danny interrupted with a loud,  “you do, you do!”

“It's a very serious operation.” Steve explained earnestly. 

“Only you would make thanksgiving some sort of training op.” Mary said squinting her eyes at him. 

“Oh god. Do you want to tell them how long you been planning today babe?” Danny teased, “since Halloween, or at least a few days after. Right? You were asking what everybody's favorite meal was and started making test batches till everything tasted  _ better than perfect _ ,” he looked over at a pouty Steve, “which it is by the way, everything's better than perfect.” Danny added as he gave Steve a soft smile and his arm a gentle squeeze. 

“Well thank you for inviting us Steven.” Rachel said after a moment, forcing the men to break their eyes away from each other. 

“Having the two of you here,” Steve said looking at Rachel and Stan, “seemed like a way to make today better than perfect.” 

Danny glanced at Steve, they had argued a lot the first time Steve brought up the idea of inviting Stan and Rachel. “ _ Better than perfect?” _ Danny had spat back at Steve, “what the hell is that, something they taught you at  _ S.E.A.L school _ ? Let me tell you something, having Rachel here will  _ not  _ be  _ better than perfect _ , it'll turn into a huge mess, I won't feel comfortable with Stan sitting in our kitchen eating our food.  I don't want him around me! And I don't want spend the day fighting with Rachael either, god knows I'll have a hard enough time not fighting with you!” Steve had eventually won him over,  _ for Gracie,  _ he had said, and, we'll how could Danny say no to that? Neither mentioned the fact that Danny had referred to Steve’s kitchen and food as  _ theirs.  _

_ **** _

“So Danny, are you finally going to tell me the truth about you and Steve?” Rachel asked as she set down a plate of dessert on the patio table.

“Which is?” Danny replied wearily.

“That you're living with him, you're in a romantic relationship with him.” She explained. “You can’t deny it anymore Daniel, it’s obvious.” 

Danny opened his mouth to respond but by the looks of his face Rachel decided to interject. “For our pre-meal football game you and Gracie went into your respective rooms to change, your’s being Steve’s. Also, I tagged along on Gracie’s home tour for Stan, don’t think I didn’t notice your toothbrush next to his in his bathroom, or your products in his shower, or all those ties neatly rolled up on top of his dresser. Steven doesn’t strike me as a tie type of guy Daniel.” She ended with an upraised eyebrow.

“What?” Danny asked, offended and panicked, “those--none of that--they don’t… look, over time I’ve just found it easier to leave some clothes here, it’s convenient not having to pack as many shirts and pants -- or ties-- to bring every weekend  _ and  _ it gives me more variety for the next day’s outfit. Steve suggested I hang them up in his closet so they aren’t all wrinkled for work on Monday. The toothbrush was another kind of convenience thing, same for the hair products. And I sleep on his bed because it’s better for my back, and yeah, okay, so what if we wake up cuddled together every morning Rachel? Hm? That doesn’t mean anything!” 

“Are you telling me, or yourself?” Rachel asked after a brief pause. 

********

“So…” Mary said as she handed Steve the last dirty plate, “you and Danny fucking?”

Steve’s body jerked and tensed as a response, the plate in his hands slipping into the water filled sink. He did a quick check of his surrounding as he hissed out Mary’s name. Gracie and Stan still weren’t back from the shave ice stand and, from the window in front of him, he could see Danny and Rachel outside in the distance, Danny seemed riled up; Steve was thankful that they were at least able to hold off till after dinner. Mary, seeing his distraction, repeated the question, louder this time.

He looked back at Mary with an urgent  _ what the hell  _ look on his face. 

“Well you are aren’t you?” She replied shrugging her shoulders.

“ _ Mare _ !” Steve hissed out indignantly.

“What? You can tell me, I’m not going to judge, I’ll love you no matter what Stevie.” She explained calmly. 

“I’m not going to talk about my sex life-- _ or lack thereof _ \-- with my sister!” Steve said staring Mary down.

“So… then that’s a yes?” Mary said tilting her head and squinting her eyes.

“No. Didn’t you hear the  _ lack thereof  _ part? I-we-we’re not…” his eyes shifted towards the cupboard as he slightly shook his head, he shouldn’t have to be explaining this, he thought, “we’re just friends.” 

“-- with benefits.” Mary added with a nod.

“No Mary.” Steve said turning his attention back to the dishes that needed to be washed.

“Um. He slept in your bed last night, and the night before that.” She reminded him.

“Yeah he does that.” Steve said nonchalantly as he pulled out a dish from the soapy water and began rubbing it with the sponge. 

Mary pulled herself up onto the countertop next to him, “will he continue to sleep there after I leave tomorrow and your old room is free?” She asked slowly, cautiously. 

“I… I don’t know….” Steve said with a sigh, refusing to take his eyes off the plate in his hands as he replayed the events of two days prior.

**two days prior**

“Wow. Steve, c’mon!” Danny let out when they opened the door to Steve’s old room/the guestroom/the storage room/the home gym/the study, his hands digging deeper into his pant’s pockets.

“What? I told you it was bad.” Steve shrugged.

“Bad? Bad? Steven, the door barely opens eight inches, this is beyond bad.” Danny informed Steve, frustration levels increasing by the tenfold. “What is this huh?” He said, reaching in and pulling out the nearest object by the door, his other hand quickly going to help carry the unexpected weight. 

“That’s a um uh an old home computer thing, where you would like insert the cd’s and turn i-”

“I know what it is babe! I mean why do you still have it?” Danny cut him off. 

“Um…” Was all Steve was able to get out before Danny was interrupting him again.

“I bet you half of this stuff doesn’t even work anymore and the other half is irrelevant.” Danny said gesturing his elbows at Steve and the room since his hands were otherwise occupied. “I mean you got all your mementos in the garage, attic and basement right? And- Steven is that a stationary bike  _ on top _ of your old bed? Why haven’t you cleaned out this room before?! Like maybe when you cleared out Mary’s room for Grace. It actually would have been nice to sleep on a bed instead of a couch for those first couple of nights.”

“What!?” Steve scoffed, “Danny I offered on  _ many occasions  _ to clean it out for you, three times at least!  _ You  _ always insisted that no, you were fine on the couch. I….” Steve cut himself short, eyes wandering away for a moment, “but you're right, you’re right. I should have just done it, given you a place to sleep. Sorry for having n-”

“No, it’s--” Danny interjected with a sigh, “I’m just a little stressed because I feel like this is going to take us the whole afternoon and we only have three hours till we need to go pick up Mary from the airport and I’m just regretting that extra episode you and Grace convinced us to watch because we are really hustled for time. The couch thing...forget about it. I never saw the point in making you clear out an extra room for me.” 

Steve stared at him for a moment, unable to stop the guilt already settling in. “Well, I mean Mare is only staying for a couple of nights. I think that as long as we clear some sort of path to the bed she’ll be good.”

“No Steven, we are not just going to mak-” Danny started but stopped short when Grace appeared.

“I brought the trash bags!” She announced happily as she lifted the box in her hand. 

“Good. I think we might need the bins too though.” Danny said pushing the computer onto Steve.

“I’ll be right back.” Steve winked at Grace before heading off down the hall with the computer. 

**present time**

Steve wondered if now that there was another free room, would Danny start sleeping there instead of with him?

Mary hopped off the counter and started drying the dishes, “why do you keep locking your door then, whenever you two are in there? If you aren’t fucking?” She continued to pry.

“Because I knew you’d snoop and get the wrong idea.” Steve sighed as he finished up the last plate.

“The wrong idea from…?”

“We always end up… tangled together in the mornings, and I sleep shirtless so…” Steve said finally facing her, his face completely stoic.

“Tangled together?” She smirked

“Cuddled.” Steve gave with a tense jaw and a threat to the blush that was emerging on his face.

“Steven McGarrett a  _ cuddler _ ?” Mary gasped, mouth open and smiling.

“What happened to no judging?” Steve asked, a smile forming itself on his face despite himself. “I’ll have you know that cuddling is a very soothing form of tangible connection and stability that people can give each other.” Steve said spewing out words in his  _ know it all _ tone, hoping whatever he was saying made sense.

“Well, I still refuse to believe that you two aren't fucking, or at least having major make out sessions all the time.”  Mary laughed as she put away the last dish. 

“We're just friends. Period.” Steve said again.

“He acts like he's your domestic partner... like your husband.” She faced him, crossing her arms. “The two of you cohabitate in the master suite, he calls this house home, and he refers to everything in it as both yours and his and you've never made any inclination of correcting him... these walls aren't as thick as you think.”

Before Steve could think of an answer Grace opened the front door and came running into the kitchen, Stan closed the door behind her and followed her in, “oh my god Stevie! Kamekona just released this new flavor, here! I don’t want to tell you it’s name because it sounds horrible, but it’s  _ the best  _ thing ever! You have to try it too Aunt Mary!” Grace said excitedly as she handed Steve her cone and pocketed her set of house keys.

“What’s all the excitement about?” Danny said with a smile as he walked into the house, Rachel intow. Steve was finishing up his tasting.

“Dannoooo!!” Grace said her eyes lighting up, “you have to have to try this new flavor. Please! Please! Please! Do it for me and Stevie!” 

“How many cones did you get her?” Danny said giving Stan a sideways glare.

He let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed his neck, “let’s just say that’s not her first cone.”

Danny wanted to get mad but suddenly Steve was handing him the shave ice cone and Grace was looking up at him with wide excited eyes, and okay he couldn’t blame Stan for not being able to deprive her of that happiness. He tentatively took the cone from Steve’s hand, looking at him for any warning signs. Instead Steve just gave him that stupid dopey small grin and Danny knew that that was worse. 

******

Everyone was seated around the fire pit Steve had built, well bought, Danny would argue, but Steve would reply that he still had to build it. Danny, Steve and Gracie had put up christmas lights all around the lanai, wrapping it around the columns and through the second floor railing. ‘ _ It looks so magical! _ ’ Is what Gracie had exclaimed the first night they turned on the lights. It’s what Rachel was repeating now as she took in everything around her. The lights, the fire, the waves of the ocean, the stars, the moon. Her eyes settled on Grace, who had fallen soundly asleep on Danny’s chest, she smiled. Her eyes went up to Danny, he was smiling back at her. A feeling of warmth overcame her, something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

She looked over at Steve, who was talking to Mary, and the feeling grew. Her smile widened. She settled closer into Stan, her eyes dancing back to Danny. She knew he felt it too. He was radiating happiness, something not common for Daniel Williams. He let out a small silent chuckle and she giggled with him as they locked eyes once more. 

They were happy; their broken family was no longer ‘ _ broken’   _ it was growing, and thriving, and,  _ together _ even if not in the way they had both originally planned. 

“Do you want me to bring a blanket out?” Steve said pulling Danny’s attention away from his and Rachel’s unspoken realization. Steve was looking down at Grace, “or should we put her to bed?” 

“Um, yeah. Would you and Stan like to join us Rachel? In putting Grace to bed?” Danny said looking back at Rachel, wanting to confirm that, yes, they were both thinking the same thing. Steve’s smile was as big as Stan’s. “Mary too of course.” Danny quickly added, realizing that she would have been the only one left outside.

Grace stirred awake a little as Danny set her into bed, she looked up to see the soft smiles of five people, she wanted to ask why everyone was staring at her but she was too tired so she opted for a smile of her own before closing her eyes again. Her smile grew wider as she realized that all five were tucking her in and her eyes fluttered open again. “Hi.” She whispered, hands reaching out to clasp Steve’s and Stan’s, they looked at her then up at each other. Danny could see some sort of silent promise was passed through their stare, a promise to live up to what their precious little girl saw them as and always be there for her and protect her no matter what. Danny smiled, seeing they both took that promise very seriously, and gave Rachel a sideways smile, she was already smiling at him. He caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned back to see Mary bringing down her phone.

“It felt like a really big moment.” She whispered, “don’t worry, I’ll send it to all of you.” 

Danny let out another quite laugh and turned back to Grace, she was still holding onto the other men’s hands, only now she seemed to be drifting off into deeper sleep. Stan looked up at Steve, hoping his eyes conveyed something along the lines of  _ how do we get out of this without waking her up again? I feel like your military training would really come in handy right about now.  _ Steve replied with a face that read  _ I dunno.  _ They both sent panicked looks to Rachel and Danny.

“Amateurs.” Rachel whispered, her voice kind and loving, a tone Danny hadn’t heard in a long time.

********

The men were staring at each other via bathroom mirror. Smirks visible between the toothbrush and toothpaste foam in their mouths. 

Steve spat out and rinsed, looking back up at Danny’s reflection as he did so. Danny was still staring down Steve’s reflection, his smirk persisted, and Steve’s quickly re-emerged. 

He knew why they were so giddy, “today was a good day,” Steve grinned cleaning off his mouth with the bottom of his shirt, catching as Danny’s eyes on the mirror momentarily went from his eyes to his abs.

Danny spat and rinsed, picking up a small towel to wipe off his mouth. “It was  _ better than perfect _ .” He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“You and Rachel, and dare I say Stan, seemed to be getting along really well by the end of the night.” Steve smiled. “You even hugged them goodbye.”

“What can I say McGarrett, you broke me.” Danny said with a pout, staring up at Steve’s reflection. The next thing he knows Steve is hugging him from behind, Danny couldn’t help his reflexes in tensing up at the unexpected embrace and two arms wrapping around him, but he quickly melted into Steve once the initial surprise was gone. 

Steve had a momentary panic attack at Danny’s instinctive response. He had been overcome with a need and want of taking Danny in, embracing him, holding him tight; something he’d been wanting to do the entire day, and Danny’s pout pushed him over the edge. His brain had told him to go for it, this was Danny they were talking about anyways.

Even though it took less than two seconds, it all went by in slow motion for Steve, grabbing Danny by the waist and pulling it closer to his own, Danny’s back bumping into his chest. Steve wondered if Danny could feel his heartbeat, ba-bumping like it was high on adrenaline despite his low heavy breathing. It felt like all of his senses were heightened as he wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist and the other around his chest, his hand taking a gentle, grounding, hold on his shoulder. By now Steve was sure that Danny could also probably hear his heartbeat too. He took another deep slow breath as he lowered his head to rest next to Danny’s, tucking it in slightly towards the man’s ear and neck. He yelled at himself to get a grip and stop overreacting. He and Danny hugged all the time. But then he felt Danny tense up and a horrible realization hit him. This was not a hug. This was a cuddle. The first that had ever been initiated while standing up with no excuse as to why, other than  _ just because.  _

Steve wondered if he had taken it too far, gone beyond the haphazardly drawn friendship line they had vaguely established. Steve immediately began cursing his existence as he planned the fastest escape route. 

But then Danny melted into him, the tension rolling off as his shoulders dropped into Steve’s arm, his back curling into Steve’s stomach. One of his hands reached up to grasp Steve’s arm across his chest, the other went to intertwine their fingers on his waist. Steve forgot about everything as Danny tucked in his chin and nuzzled it lightly against his arm. Steve cautiously untucked his head out of Danny’s hair and neck and peeked at their reflection, Danny was staring at it as well. They fit well together, like they were made with the other in mind. Danny and Steve’s eyes met on the mirror and Danny couldn’t help the little smirk that emerged on his face, Steve giggled in response. They stared at their reflection for a few more seconds in comfortable silence, Steve resting his head against Danny’s hair, as they held each other up.

“Let’s go to bed.” Steve finally whispered into Danny’s ear, Danny could see his eyes darken in his own reflection and he had to yell at himself that  _ that  _ was not what Steve meant. He started going through the day’s events and thinking of Grace to get his brain to behave. He was so proud of himself for always being able to control his urges and never getting “too excited” during one of his cuddle sessions with Steve, because boy would that make things awkward. He was not about to ruin this “better than perfect” day because his brain was having too much fun imagining all the other things “going to bed” could mean. He shut that part of his brain up and reminded it that Steve was not like everybody else, his conception of “normal things friends do” was different than everyone else’s and he needed to stop reading into everything. Despite that, he took another moment to memorize their reflection, hoping to engrave it to his memory, before he released Steve’s arms. Steve slowly peeled himself off Danny, both men left feeling cold and empty.

“Right. Bed.” Danny said, reminding himself that they were literally just about to resume that same position, horizontally, in less than five minutes.

He let Steve lead the way out of the bathroom, passing him at the foot of the bed as he made his way to the other side. Danny slid in as Steve pulled off his shirt, Danny was proud of himself for not gawking, like he had the first couple of nights, and well okay, last night. 

Danny stared at the ceiling, wondering how his life had gotten to this point, as Steve turned off his nightstand lamp and climbed into bed.

Steve smiled as he turned towards Danny and pulled him in. Danny, ready for the cuddle, complied quickly, turning on his side as Steve slid one arm underneath his neck and wrapped the other over his waist, where Danny’s hand was waiting to hold it. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Steve threw his top leg possessively over Danny and let Danny drag the other one in between his legs to use as a pillow. He rested his head in the nook between Danny’s head and shoulder. Steve smirked at their position, Mary would definitely think they were fucking if she walked in on them right now. 

“Wait-- the light.” Danny said, reaching up to turn off the nightstand lamp on his side, Steve barely let him get close enough to turn it off before pulling him back in.

“So, what was your favorite part of the day?” Steve asked, not wanting the day to end yet.

“Definitely not the  _ shrimp pineapple  _ shave ice Steven.” Danny quickly answered, having not been able to explode in front of his precious angel earlier that night.

“C’mon you know you loved it.” Steve teased.

“That abomination should not be allowed to exist, you neanderthal animal!” Danny said nudging Steve’s stomach with his elbow. 

“Well Gracie really loved it.” Steve said, Danny rolled his eyes because he could hear the smirk. 

“That’s because you’ve corrupted her Steven. You and this pineapple infested hellhole of an island.” Danny answered, waving his and Steve’s intertwined hands in a tiny circle.

“It’s okay, I’ve learned to hear the love behind the anger.” Steve stated.

Danny rolled his eyes before letting out a tiny laugh. “You know what I did enjoy, one of many things of course,”

“Of course” Steve echoed.

“I loved...beating your ass in our football game. I won the rematch, huh? ‘Member when we played back at camp during the barbeque and your group beat my group and I called for a rematch and you said that whoever won this game, today’s game, would have to do something the other wants him to do?”

“Yes, Daniel, I was there, I spoke those words. I don’t know why you are giving me a detailed summary.”

“Well just to make sure that it’s all gotten through your thick skull and you're not going to try to wuss out of it.”

“Well. In my defense, you did have Gracie on your team. I mean I was originally going to go easy on her because, well she’s our monkey. But oh my god can she play!”

“I know right!” Danny said, smile lighting up his face.

“She’s got the skills of her father. But she runs faster. Much faster.” Steve said.

“She’s an amazing kid.” Danny agreed.

Steve squeezed Danny tighter in agreement.

“So… have you thought any about what we talked about?” Steve asked slowly, tucking his face deeper into the nook.

“About the friday thing?” Danny asked.

“Yeah.” Steve mumbled into Danny’s neck. Danny was again proud of himself for not shivering at the rush of air and trace of lips brushing against his neck. He tried to remember what they were talking about.

“I mean this week was like our test run right?” Steve spoke up. “I mean it worked out pretty well, me getting a ride with Chin in the morning and the two of us driving back home after camp in the Camero. And Gracie was really excited to see me there with you the next morning, ready to pick her up. Okay just imagine it all being on the correct days, you coming over Friday night instead of Saturday morning.” Steve said.

Danny opened his mouth to talk but Steve cut him off saying, “just think about it okay?” Scared Danny was about to turn him down. 

“Here--let…”Danny said, trying to squirm his way out of Steve’s arm’s so they could talk face to face, Steve wasn’t relenting. “Get your big, heavy, head off mine Steven!” Danny finally demanded. Steve immediately responded, letting Danny go and putting more than a foot of space between them on the bed.

Steve clasped his hands on top of his chest as he motionlessly glared at the ceiling. Danny rolled over to look at him, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“What, you gonna be moody now?” Danny asked, eyes zeroing in on Steve’s tiny pout. 

Steve gave the ceiling a blank blink. 

Danny smiled as he rolled his eyes, observing Steve some more before crawling towards him to close the distance

“You big pouty puppy.” He whispered in a loving tone as he lifted Steve’s arm, which immediately went limp and heavy. Danny gave Steve a death glare as he continued to move his arm, Steve who was now trying to hide his smirk behind an even more pronounced pout. 

Finally Danny had managed to move Steve’s arm high enough so that he was able to sneak his head in, resting it on Steve’s chest, before letting his and Steve’s arms fall back to the bed. His arm went to curl up atop Steve’s chest, Steve’s arm descended slowly, carefully curling around Danny’s back.

This time it was Danny who threw a leg possessively around Steve’s waist, lightly hooking his toes under Steve’s thigh. Danny glanced upward to see Steve already looking down at him, a big smile had replaced his pout. Danny shifted a little to rest his chin on Steve’s chest so he could get a better look at the man. He meant to say something, but instead the two men just stared at each other, the same dopey grin on both.

“Guuuuyyss.” A voice whispered through the keyhole in Steve’s door, light knocking followed it.

“Go away Mare, we’re sleeping.” Steve said, loud enough for her to hear through the door, his eyes staying put on Danny’s. 

“I’m going out for black friday shopping.” She said, trying to open the door once again, to no avail.

Danny made to move to let her, but Steve held him in place, and shook a pleadful no. 

“What time is it Mare?” Steve asked head slightly turning towards the door.

“Umm...three, almost four.” She said. “Don’t worry I’ll be back in time for surfing with Rachel and Stan.”

Danny let his head drop flat on Steve’s chest at her comment. Steve scrunched his eyebrows at his reaction before yelling out to Mary. “Is your phone fully charged? How are you getting there? How are you getting back? Do you have that mace I gave you?” She answered his questions, assuring him she would be safe. 

“Okay.” Steve finally said, Danny turned his head to face the door.

“Be safe Mary. Call us if anything happens okay?” Danny said.

“And check in every hour.” Steve added. He was sure Mary was rolling her eyes on the other side of the door.

“Okay, I promise,” she finally said. “Have fun you two lovebirds” she added with a singsong voice and a smirk before retreating.

Danny sent Steve a quizzical look, his head bobbed up and down as Steve took a deep breath.

“Mare...thinks we are…” he thrusted his free hand into the air, hoping Danny got the idea.

“Ah.” Danny voiced, “Rachel too. That’s what we were talking about when we were setting up the food and treats outside.”

“They split us apart on purpose.” Steve realized as he shook his head in disbelief, a laugh creeping out of his throat.  “Is that why…” Steve wondered aloud, “you looked upset when Mary mentioned they were coming over tomorrow?”

“No...it’s...old habits I guess, the way I’m built” Danny said slowly, “I think it’s just my whole nothing good can ever last mentality that took over, figuring that just because we had one good night, doesn’t mean all is forgiven and we are back in each other's graces you know. You know, we’re good now, but... I don’t know everytime something good happens in my life, I-I just think of when it’s going to end. That’s all I can think about.”

“Come on Danny.” Steve said shaking his shoulder up and down a little causing Danny’s head to bob once more. 

“No I’m serious.” He said tucking his face into Steve’s chest, ignoring the fact he was now staring down Steve’s nipple.

“You’ve got to change man, you can’t live like that.” Steve said craning his neck to the side to catch a glimpse of Danny’s face.

“I’d like to change very much, but it’s not that simple you know.” Danny said, his voice sounding smaller than Steve had ever thought possible. 

Steve stayed silent for awhile, wondering how he could make his Danno feel better. “You ever think about us ending?” He asked, not thinking it through, mentally punching himself as soon as it left his lips, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. 

“Well you're implying that you're a good thing to have happened to me Steven.” Danny smirked, “but actually, I haven't.” He said scrunching up his face and turning up to look at Steve, who was already looking at him with tentative eyes.  _ Good job you schmuck now I’m not going to be able to stop thinking about the inevitable day camp is over and we never see each other again  _ he yelled at Steve inside his brain.

“That’s a start right?” Steve smiled, but Danny’s head was already filling up with the scenarios of them saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways. He shouldn’t have let Grace grown so attached to him, it’s going to be so hard for her to not come here on the weekends, him too, realized. 

“Hey speaking of……..” Steve tried to find a transition into his next question, “the future. Are….well, I mean. My old room is going to be free once Mar-”

“You kicking me out Steven?” Danny asked mocked hurt, shutting up the part of his brain that was yelling  _ it’s starting, he’s kicking me out, next thing you know he won’t want me to come over anymore, I’m going to have to drop out of being a counselor, never going to see him again, he’s already distancing- _

“No, no, no.” Steve said, helping Danny shut up his brain. “I just mean I’d...understand, if you wanted a room all to yourself.” 

“Nah, I enjoy the company of this room too much.” Danny smiled, looking up at Steve, his head rising as Steve’s chest inflated, “I mean really,” Danny continued, his smile turning into a smirk, “I think I’d miss Danno-saur too much, his presence in this room is why I tolerate being next to you.”

Steve rolled his eyes and nodded, jerking his shoulder up causing Danny’s head to jump, “shut up and go to sleep.”

“Gladly babe.” Danny replies, eyes already starting to close.

Yup, today had been better than perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a question, would you guys rather I update shorter chapters but more frequently (though no real promises) or chapters like this one that are longer but I take more time to upload? Cause like for this fic I probably could have uploaded it as three shorter chapters.
> 
> Anyways that's just something I was curious about since sometimes I'll only have like a few paragraphs to add but just don't have time.
> 
> Also I wanted to say a huge massive thank you to all of you who have stuck with me (and you new readers, I love you too) thanks for putting up with my erratic posting and commenting (I get so giddy when I see a commenter from past chapters comment a new chapter) (new commenters too though!!!) So yeah just thanks everybody for reading and commenting and what not. Your awesome. I sincerely hope you are having a good day, and if not then I hope it gets better, always keep fighting you guys, your life is worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, hello you beautiful you. I would like to apologize for my hiatus from writing (if you're reading this as I post) (if not WELCOME, well... at this point it would be a delayed welcome because it's chapter 19... but WELCOME and THANK YOU, know that you are beautiful and I love you.) Anyways yes, on account that it's been (I think) (around) six months since I posted the last chapter here is a longerish one to try and make up for it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Okay, enough of me now (if you even reading this) onto to MCDANNO!!

They woke up the next day to Gracie knocking on door. It was Steve who woke up first and for a second he was worried they were under attack, what with Danny’s heavy arm wrapped around his neck restricting his breathing and soliciting a cough from his throat.

“Breakfast is almost ready!” Grace yelled through the door, “it’s almost noon!”

Danny woke with a start, reflexively tightening his arm around Steve’s neck, taking in a deep breath before saying in a groggy voice, “Danno loves you monkey!” He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the pillow beside Steve’s shoulder, muttering something about a pastrami sandwich before letting out a tiny snore. 

Steve tried to let out a chuckle but Danny’s arm made it painful. He gently unclasped the heavy arm around his neck and slowly placed it around his chest. “Is Mary home sweetheart?” Steve asked.

“Yup! She’s making pancakes and eggs!” Grace said, adding with a bounce in her tone, “I’m helping!” 

“Oooh!” Steve said, his stomach joining in. “What time did you wake up Gracie?” 

“Mary woke me up a little while ago.” 

“Okay monkey, we’ll be down in a little bit” Steve answered, “thank you for waking us up. Love you.”

“I love you too Stevie!” She said with a smile before turning to leave.

Steve looked at the sleeping Danno. Messed up hair, a little drool spilling out of his mouth, his back rising and falling, his tiny snores. Steve felt an unwanted warmth spreading through his chest, one he had long since acknowledged and had been trying to shove away in his  _ no  _ lockbox part of his brain ever since. He cleared his throat before gently shaking Danny awake. 

         *****

“What time did you get home?” Steve asked Mary as he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

“I was only gone for a few hours.” She said looking back at him, Danny was walking in too now. She raised her eyebrows at their matching SEAL shirts but only pursed her lips instead of speaking what she was really thinking. Steve thanked her for that.

Grace was setting the table for four. The pancakes had just been finished and there was a beautiful buttery smell coming from them.

“You making eggs?” Steve asked before heading over to place a kiss on top of Grace’s head, Danny followed suit.

“Yup! I burned them a little though.” She lifted the pan, setting it on a small towel on the counter. 

“Probably still better than Danny’s eggs.” Steve smirked with a glance at Danny, then gave Mary her morning hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“Shut up you love my eggs.” Danny said lightly backhanding Steve’s stomach before giving Mary a hug and kiss too.

Over breakfast they talked about the day before and how fun it had all been. Grace gushed over all the things her Aunt Mary bought for her, black friday shopping. She and Mary put on a runway show with all the new clothes and accessories as Steve and Danny washed and cleaned up. 

“Okay. We’ve tried on a bunch of clothes already.” Mary said as she and Grace collapsed onto the couch in their final outfits. “Stan and Rachel are probably going to be here soon so maybe you two should go try on some as well… and shower, probably.” 

Danny looked at the time, internally groaning before heading for the stairs. 

About half an hour later they both came back down washed and dressed. 

“Wow. That was fast.” Mary said pausing the movie she and Grace had started.  _ Like shower together fast… _ Mary thought internally.

“I took a three minute shower and was ready in another two.” Steve said hearing her tone. “It was Danno who took forever, like always.” Danny simply slid a careful hand through his blond quiff causing an involuntary smirk from the taller man

When their doorbell rang a few minutes later, Steve whispered to Danny “behave,” before going to let Rachel and Stan in.

****

“Oh c’mon Danny!” Stan shouted out from the water, his form on the surfboard indicative of months of lessons. 

“No. Really. I’m fine here on land.”  Danny threw up a hand, dismissing Stan’s instance.

“I thought you said you taught him?” Rachel asked Steve, they were both sitting on their boards, a little closer to shore. “Steve says he’s proud of how good you’ve become!” She yelled out louder for Danny to hear. He took a seat on  _ his  _ beach chair in response. 

“C’mon Danno? You don’t want to go?” Grace said walking up behind him with Mary. She was holding Mary’s old board, Mary holding her newly purchased one. 

“Yeah. I’ll go in in a minute monkey.” He said smiling. “Don’t start a splash war without me.” 

After about twenty minutes of watching everyone surf and play in the water, Danny noticed that Rachel and Steve were spending way too much time together.  _ They’re are probably talking about you _ his paranoid brain told him. This was enough to make Danny go fetch some swim trunks from Steve’s room and join them in the water.

“Splash war round 137!” Grace yelled as she saw her dad approach them.

*****

Danny pursed his lips as he turned his torso to look over at Stan, forming a little puckered smile. Stan returned it with an awkward tight smile. Danny nodded and shoved his hands further into his pockets, returning his gaze to the ocean in front of them. 

Steve stepped back out to the lanai through the porch door. “Won’t let me help.” He said gesturing towards the kitchen before closing the door and joining the two men on the deck. 

“What did Grace say?” Danny asked smirking. 

“She. Mary. And Rachel. All shooed me in unison when I suggested I could help bake the cookies.” Steve replied. “Though Gracie did whisper to me that she would teach us how to make them next week,” he said smiling at Danny, “right before she gently nudged me out.”

Danny laughed and was mildly annoyed that Stan was laughing too. “This is a me and Steven thing Stan. Don’t try to steal this away from me too.” Is what Danny wanted to say. Instead he just stopped laughing and glared at Stan. Stan sensed the sudden shift in the air and cleared his throat before taking a sip of his beer. As he averted his eyes from the pair in front of him to study the sea and the colors it was reflecting from the sun, Steve jabbed Danny’s back. _Play nice_ Danny could read in Steve’s eyes. 

“So Stan?” Steve said still glaring at Danny. Stan happily returned his attention to the two of them. “How’s work?” Steve finally turned to face Stan, before motioning them all towards the chairs. 

Danny sat down in a more huffed out manner than necessary.

“It’s good. Well, you know how it all is.” Stan said with a smile. Danny met it with grimace, one that Stan didn’t see thanks to his attention being focused on Steve’s smiling face. Danny didn’t like this.  _ You know how it is, _ he mouthed at Steve with an eyeroll when he finally got his attention. It was meant by a cold stare. Stan’s eyes followed Steve’s and soon he was asking Danny how his work was going. “Adjusting to paradise yet?”

Danny had thought they had gotten over all the small talk pleasantries yesterday but apparently not. “Well.. work is work.” He said with a posh smile, and then, twisting Stan’s comment, “and you wouldn’t know how it is and I can’t really tell you how it is because I’m a cop and you're not so...you know how that all is.” Steve was jabbing Danny with his eyes. 

“Camp 5O is great.” Steve quickly said, moving the conversation along. “Danny is a great counselor, very good dad, protective of the children, he’s smart, and believe it or not he’s gotten pretty good at running and hiking and surfing.” 

“Yeah. I can testify to that last one.” Stan smiled at Danny. 

Danny forced himself to smile. If Stan and Steve were trying… well he knew Steve would give him hell later if he didn’t. 

An hour later they were all outside, sitting in a circle once again, each with their own little plate of delicious cookies. 

“We should always have dessert before dinner.” Grace said finishing up the last of her cookie. 

“That reminds me--” Steve said quickly getting up and disappearing into the house to fetch the already prepared steaks. “--Dinner” he finished, coming back out and lifting the grill. He checked the temperature of it, right on time.

“I’ll go get the leftover mashed potatoes.” Danny said getting up.

“ _ Whipped  _ potatoes Danny. I whipped em. They're whipped.” Steve passionately reminded Danny. Danny rolled his eyes before apologizing, using the correct term and disappearing into the house.

“It’s not the only thing you whipped,” Mary muttered, only loud enough for Rachel, sitting next to her, to hear and snicker to. 

Fast forward a couple of hours and it’s as if it was still the night before. They were all laughing and smiling and getting along as if there never had been anything hostile or disruptive between them.

“I think I’m going to clock in soon.” Mary announced after a sip of her hot chocolate. “I didn’t get much sleep last night; my flight leaves tomorrow and I still have to pack.” 

“Can I help you pack?” Grace asked trying to tone down her hopeful eagerness. 

“Of course munchkin!” Mary said with a smile. “Maybe we’ll even finish off those cookies after?” She said in a loud whisper and a wink. Soon the two were off into the house, whispering and giggling. 

A few more minutes into conversation and Steve was announcing, to mainly Danny, that they were going to be putting archery back into their track. 

“Well Rachel and I were talking and she was telling me that you did archery at a summer camp when you were younger.” Steve explained at Danny’s face. Danny pursed his lips slowly nodding, yes he definitely let them talk to each other for too long.

“I cannot believe you are trying to tell him how to do his job Daniel. He is technically your boss. It’s not your place to tell him how and how not to run his camp.” Rachel said, adding for good measure, “one that he’s been running for a long time, mind you.” 

“Woah. Woah. Woah. Don’t turn this on me. I’m not the bad guy okay. And yes I took archery but we had the little lines set up with the big circle target at the end. What this guy is doing is telling kids to go shoot at some skinny trees. Wouldn’t surprise me if on the other side of those trees were the kids throwing knives, _ at the same trees _ !”

“Oh. Come. On. Danny.” Steve said in unison with Rachel’s, “ _ Daniel please! _ ”

Danny decided to settle his eyes on Steve’s pleading eyes versus Rachel’s incredulous ones. After a beat Danny dropped his gaze and took a long drag of his beer before looking back up at Steve and saying in a softer tone, “we’ll talk about it more in the morning. Yeah babe?” He could see out of the corner of his eyes the look Rachel gave Stan. An  _ I told you so _ look. Danny decided to not bother explaining why she was wrong, instead he simply returned Steve’s big smile. 

“Thank you Daniel.” Steve said, and for the first time Danny noticed the different effect his full name had on him when spoken by Steve, warm and annoyingly fuzzy, even mid argument, versus Rachel, cold and annoyed. Danny stored that realization away along with all the other thoughts and feelings that had emerged for Steve since meeting him.

After a beat of nothing but the crackles from the firepit, Stan successfully moved the conversation along to another happy topic.

****

“Thanks for helping me pack kiddo!” Mary said as they walked back into the kitchen to finish off those cookies. 

“When am I going to see you aunt Mare?” Grace asked getting the milk as Mary got the rest of the supplies. 

“Well now that I know you’re here, I’m definitely going to visit more often!” Mary responded as they sat down.

Grace beamed at Mary’s words. From where they were sitting they could see the adults chatting and laughing outside. The two ate their cookies in a comfortable silence, Grace staring out, watching the adults. 

“I’m happy my ohana is getting along so well.” Grace revealed with a soft smile, looking back at Mary. Mary looked out the window. The four adults were all bearing huge grins, Danny apparently couldn’t hold in his laughter and soon doubled over on his chair, hand reaching out to pull Steve momentarily towards him. Steve soon broke down too, Rachel and Stan followed right after. Their laughter was filling the kitchen. Mary smiled and looked back at Grace, her eyes once again fixed on _her_ _parents._

*****

Steve carried Mary’s suitcase into the camaro's trunk. Grace and Mary were walking out towards the car as Danny locked the house door behind him because  _ yes Steven you do need to lock your door, just because we are on this stupid pineapple water loving island does not mean people don’t break into houses, I’m a cop, I should know _ . 

“Ready for some breakfast?” Steve asked the group as he closed the trunk. Mary and Grace nodded enthusiastically as Danny let them into the backseat. 

“It’s about time this place started serving breakfast.” Danny said getting to the passenger side.

“Fair warning guys.” Steve said getting into the car and turning it on, “this is their first week serving breakfast… so D and I aren’t too sure of how it’ll taste.” 

“Yeah. Don’t hang us if you don’t like the food.” Danny agreed as they pulled out of the driveway. 

“But all the other food they serve is really good so we’re assuming their breakfast is going to be good too.” Steve said turning to face the girls. 

“Less talky more drivey.” Mary said poking Steve’s cheek. 

Once they got there Grace went running ahead into the bathroom. Danny’s eyes followed her through the glass walls of the restaurant. 

“So you guys are taking me to where you had your first date. Cute.” Mary said as she got out of the car, making her way to follow Grace to the bathroom. 

“How’d she know about that?” Danny said, turning towards Steve once Mary was also through the bathroom door and with Grace, leaving Steve and Danny alone by the car. “You gushin about me to your sister?” Danny said smirking up at Steve, his eyes crinkling up more than usual because of the stupid hawaiian sun. 

“She’s getting more confident in her judgment. Saying that in front of you.” Steve said with knitted brows. 

“She’s just teasing Steve, just like they do back at camp. C’mon.” Danny said giving Steve a gentle pat on the back before heading into the restaurant himself. Steve told himself to get a grip and followed Danny. 

*****

They were at the airport when Mary revealed that she was thinking about visiting for Christmas. 

“I don’t think I’ll be here for Christmas.” Grace says causing Danny to quickly furrow his brows together glancing at Steve before looking down at Grace. “I think I might be in England.” 

“Woah, what’s that monkey?” Danny said stopping her. 

“Well I don’t know anything for sure,” Grace said hesitantly, “but I heard mom talking on the phone with Grandma and that’s what it sounded like.” 

“ _ That’s _ why she let us have you for Thanksgiving.” Danny said, placing his hand on the small of Steve’s back as he said  _ us.  _

Steve promptly ignored the alternate reality his brain gave him of he and Danny being Grace’s dads. Instead, he focused on calming Danny down. He rested his own hand on Danny’s upper back, rubbing small circles of comfort with his thumb. Danny gave him a quick thank you wink, reeling in his anger and frustration away from his daughter. 

Mary, sensing the sudden tension, asked Grace to help her check her bags, giving Danny some space to calm down.

“This is so typical.” Danny started as soon as Grace was out of earshot. “And I mean just as she and I were starting to-- I bet you that’s why she’s been so nic-I told you Steven, soon as things start looking like they are going in a nice direction, BLAM, right in my face. Christmases have always been mine and Gracie’s thing and now she wants  _ to take that away too?  _ And I fell for it. Thought we were actually starting to get along. I was even putting up with Stan. She warmed you up. She was just playing us S-”

“Hey c’mon.” Steve said grabbing hold of Danny’s gaze and subsequently, his jaw. He knew defending Rachel would accomplish the opposite of anything so instead he said, “maybe you and Grace can do a pre-Christmas thing. Take her to Jersey or something. I’m sure Rachel would be okay with that.” 

“Yeah…” Danny nodded, his tense jaw melting away as he subconsciously rested the weight of his head on Steve’s hand. That seemed to calm him, they both quietly noted.

“Alrighty, all done.” Mary said announcing her and Grace’s approaching presence, Steve and Danny separated. “Grace and I were saying that we should all plan a trip together! Go to Disneyworld or something.”

“Or you could do that.” Steve nodded at Danny, “or both.” 

“Yeah.” Danny smiled. 

Grace tugged on Danny’s shirt to whisper something to him.

“We’ll be right back.” Danny announced.

“Aunt Mare, don’t leave yet!” Grace said, making Mary pinky promise before walking away with her dad.

“Why does she call you Aunt Mare?” Steve asked Mary as he watched his Danno and monkey walk away. “She just calls me Steve-ee.” 

“And she calls Danny, Dan-oo.” Mary nodded, waiting for Steve to get it.

He didn’t.

“She sees me as an Aunt.” Mary said rolling her eyes, nodding once more, Steve started nodding along, blank faced as he crossed his arms. “Because….” nothing from Steve, “she sees you…” Steve waited. “She sees you as a dad Steve.” 

“No she doesn’t.” Steve scoffed. “She sees me as her dad’s cool best friend. It’s not like she’s calling me Step-Steve.” 

“Well I mean it’s not like she doesn’t know you two aren’t married yet. And besides I’m pretty sure the only reason she calls Stan,  _ Step-Stan,  _ is for Danny’s sake. Don’t think he’d mind her not calling you Step-Steve.”

“That was a very confusing sentence.” Steve blinked after a moment.

Mary rolled her eyes and turned to see Grace and Danny were walking back with a stuffed monkey in tow. 

“I want you to have this.” Grace said handing her the monkey. “And this.” She pulled out a folded picture of Steve’s Danno-saur cuddled next to Danny’s Seal on the couch, not unlike how their owners often cuddled on the couch for a late night movie before dozing off. “I know you're going to visit more often, but now you have something to remember us by when you’re not here.”

Mary found no words, she was suddenly getting more emotional than she had planned to. “Monkey.” Mary finally said kneeling down to hug Grace with all her might. “This is the sweetest most kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.” Given their upbringing, Steve wouldn’t have been surprised if Mary was speaking the truth. That realization, however, did upset him and he quietly vowed to be better big brother. 

Mary then gave Danny a big hug, thanking him for all that he had done for her and, most especially, her brother. Danny squinted at that comment, he felt that all he had done was only pile more burdens onto Steve since they met. But then she was pulling away from the hug and telling him with a smile, “call me if he ever gives you any trouble. We’ll rant about him together.” 

Danny smiled, “I’ll hold you to that.” 

“Steve.” She said wrapping her arm around him. “I enjoyed catching up. I’m happy for the thing you’ve got going here.” She said, not adding  _ don’t mess it up _ because she knew Steve was already trying hard not to and if anything did go wrong he would internalize the pain and blame himself. 

“I’m going to miss you Mare.” Steve said tightening his hold. “We have to talk more. Maybe even…” he looked over at Grace for that word she had taught him. “Snapchat?” Mary suppressed her giggle. 

“I’d love to see you two snapchat.” She said stepping away from the hug, looking back and forth between the older men. 

She gave one last hug to Grace before walking into the TSA line. The trio waited, waving and smiling till she disappeared behind the walls. 

“I’m going to miss Aunt Mary.” Grace said with a frown. 

“Me too monkey.” Steve said giving her a squeeze. 

“Alright you too kids.” Danny said after a beat of staring at the wall. “You wanna go get shave ice?”

Steve and Grace smiled at eachother, nodding excitedly.

“Alright but nothing pineapple or shrimp flavored!” Danny warned as they turned to leave. Steve and Grace shared a secret smirk and wink and Danny knew that with the two of them teamed together, there was never going to be any war he would win.

On their way there Steve’s phone buzzed. Danny, per usual, went to answer it.  _ What am I? Your valet service? It’s your phone  _ Danny had said the first time Steve asked him to pick up his phone. Now it was just habit. 

“Mary is at her gate. Plane is boarding in fifteen minutes.” Danny announced. 

********

“So… it’s Monday morning.” Steve said once Danny  _ finally  _ walked into the kitchen. The length of his showers blew Steve’s mind. 

“Thank you Sherlock.” Danny nodded. 

“You decided yet? On staying over a day earlier? I mean yesterday you said deciding to put archery back on the list was enough decision making for one day. So… today is another day…” 

_It shouldn’t be this hard,_ Danny was telling himself. It was Steve for crying out loud, and yes, okay, things were normally more complicated and annoying with him but they were fun and easy at the same time and being around him made him feel good and frustrated and alive and it was the best feeling ever. He wanted to say yes. Didn’t understand why he couldn’t just say yes. But then he’d be saying yes for himself. He’d be admitting to himself something he had been quietly running away from ever since he started getting wrapped up in Steve’s world. _If you say yes,_ he forced himself to think, _you're going to be saying yes for yourself. Not because you want to provide a better living situation for Gracie's or save the fucking earth from fossil fuel or whatever. You're going to be saying yes because in some twisted crazy way, you like spending time with this neanderthal excuse of a human being. You’ll be confirming Rachel’s suspicion… you are going to say yes because you want to be with him more._ He stopped himself short from exploring that idea any further because of course Steve didn’t see it that way. To him it was just another thing friends did, a convenient carpooling situation.

“I think something’s burning.” Grace said walking into the kitchen.

Steve quickly tore his gaze off the lost-in-thought Danny and returned his attention to his burning pancake. He was able to hold back a  _ shit  _ as he flipped the pancake to reveal a burnt side. “That can be Danno’s,” he said with a toothy grin as he placed it ontop of the pancake pile next to the stove.

Danny was halfway through eating his nice fluffy pancake when his phone beeped with a message. Steve recognized the ringtone he had set for Danny to know when it was work. Danny quickly read it, looking over at the clock with a hint of annoyance. 

“Sorry monkey. Looks like just Steve is going to take you to school today.” He said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“Is that about the Skiavo case you were telling me about last night?” Steve asked as Danny got up.  He nodded before leaning down to hug Grace in her seat and give her a kiss goodbye.

Steve debated on whether or not to get up from his chair. Lately goodbye hugs were commonplace between them. Before Steve could come to a decision Danny’s hand clasped on his shoulder and they were staring into eachother’s eyes.

“I’ll let you know what I decide on Friday at camp okay?” Steve could only nod okay and Danny gave him a gentle squeeze, letting his hand slide up to Steve’s neck before giving him a quick wink, then, with another smile directed at Gracie, he was out the front door. Stupid tie and all. 

“Did you propose to him?” Grace asked shocking Steve out of the trance Danny had left him in.

Steve blinked at Grace, replaying what she had said in his head to see if he had heard correctly. She had another mouthful of pancakes as he processed.

“Um...what?” Steve finally came up with. Grace repeated the question, enunciating each word.

“Danny--Danny--Your--Your--Danno and I--not--no. We-we-we--we're not dating.” Steve said intelligently, blinking more than he felt normal. 

“Yes you are.” Grace said rolling her eyes. “You don’t have to try to keep it a secret from me.”

“Is that what your mom told you?” Steve asked cautiously. “Or Aunt Mare even?”

“No. That’s what you two tell me.” She said staring at him as if it was obvious. “All the time.”

Steve opened his mouth to speak but nothing came. He figured he was probably wearing a mix of the constipated look and confused puppy look Danny always told him he had.

“I may be little but I’m not blind.” She said, after a beat her smile faltered and adding with a slower, lower tone, “but… I guess you two are.” She said realizing the confusion on his face was real. 

“What do you mean _ … we tell you _ ?” 

“And you tell each other too… I guess you just…” she squinted her eyes and tilted her head, “choose not to listen?” She said it slowly, unsure of her word choice, her new conclusion. 

“ _ That we’re together _ ?” 

“That you love each other.” She said, regaining her confidence. “Like a Mommy and Daddy should. Or a Daddy and Daddy.”

_ “That we love each other _ ?” Steve asked, trying hard to follow. Grace nodded before grabbing a sip of milk.

Steve wondered when his heartbeat had quickened and breathing deepened. He wasn’t sure what to say. Correct her? Tell her why she’s wrong? Explain to her that her Daddy and he were just friends? That her Daddy isn’t interested in him in that way?

“Grace…” Steve started, intending to do just that. He cleared his throat and took a sip of milk before trying again. “Grace… how … how do we say we love each other?” 

She thought for a second. “It’s not always through words. A lot of the times it’s in your actions. You two are always more comfortable and happy when you’re together. You tell each other you love each other in your eyes. Remember last weekend? Before Aunt Mare came over. When we had the pizza fight?”

“-with the pinapples yeah.” 

“You told each other you loved each other a lot that day.”

“We were throwing pizza and pineapple slices at each other.”

“You were screaming I love yous. You both said it in your eyes and your smiles and your laughs. You both told me you loved me too, also in all those things, but it’s a different kind of love. You said it when you tackled him and you guys caused the couch to fall backwards! You both said it in your breathing as you guys just stared at each other on the floor, sauce and pineapples falling out of both of your hairs. I honestly thought that _at least one of you, both of you, heard that one.”_

“I remember hearing your laughter.” Steve said half lying because okay, maybe he had felt his chest constrict a lot tighter than normal as he just hovered over Danny, the sauce in his hair plopping onto Danny’s forehead. His brain not following his orders and simply chanting over and over his love for Danny. And so what if the world had seemed to stop in that moment and all that mattered was he and Danny and their monkey and her uncontrollable laughter, and he wanted nothing more than to keep it like that for as long a possible. In order to do that, that meant things between him and Danny couldn’t change. He couldn’t let stupid emotions get in the way of everything. He just had to hunker them down and lock them up tighter than he was used to since they liked to keep escaping and sneaking up on him. Like they were with Grace talking right now. 

“That’s just one example of you two saying you love each other,” Grace continued. “You also say it when you talk to each other, or about each other. Even when you two are fight. Your screaming your love for each other.” 

“That one’s debatable.” Steve interjected, pretty sure Danny’s screams were just screams.

She raised her eyebrows, resembling her father, smiling as she said, “but the rest aren’t?”

Steve stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat. “Umm, we better get ready for school. Don’t want to be late.” He took one last bite of his cold burnt pancake and started to stand up. “You know,” he said before thinking it through, “guys, grown men,  _ can  _ be just really good friends.”

“I know.” She said nodding. “And I know that’s not what you two are.”

Steve filed that away, along with the rest of the conversation, in his  _ do not open _ lockbox part of his brain before asking Grace if she wanted him to reheat her pancakes.

The car ride to school was spent mainly discussing Grace’s big science project due before Christmas break. A few blocks before they reached the school the conversation drifted into a comfortable silence.

“Hey Gracie?” Steve asked after gathering some courage. She nodded up at him. “That thing you were saying this morning at breakfast,” they came up to a red light and Steve squished his eyebrows together and, for what felt like the millionth time that day, was unsure of what he really wanted to say. “Um…. have you told Danny any of that stuff?” Steve forced some saliva down his throat. She shook her head no. 

“Good. May--maybe don’t. I get what you were saying, what you - and everyone else - says and thinks… but. I don’t think Danny sees us--me that way. You know?” The car behind him honked, momentarily blocking out the sound of his heart pumping in his ears. He lurched forward before sending a nervous glance over at a thoughtful Grace. She was nodding. 

The car became quiet again. 

“When you do propose to Danno though,” Grace said as they pulled up to her school, “can I help with the surprise?” Her hand reached for the door but her wide eyes were waiting for Steve to say yes. 

“Um.” He looked into her hopeful eyes and said the first thing that came to his head. “Yes.”

She beamed and bent over to hug him before heading out the door and into her school. Steve motionlessly watched her go, staring on even after she disappeared into the building. 

“So…” Steve said breaking his own silence in the car. “Grace knows.”  _ Everyone knows, _ he told himself. He pursed his lips and nodded before pulling the car out of School property. He was determined to go on about his day as if the conversation had never happened, but he had been trying to shove his feelings into a lockbox for so long that in one deep breath they spilled out. 

“I love Danny, I’m in love with him.” He said in a swift tone of realization.  _ Yes but you already knew that,  _ a voice in his head told him,  _ you’ve known you liked him since before the first weekend he stayed over, flirted your ass off with him and knew you were in love with him by the next weekend.  _ “Yes, but it’s one thing saying it in my head and another saying it out loud.” He informed himself. “Makes it more real.” He came to a stop and rolled up his windows so he could continue talking to himself without the risk of eavesdroppers. “Besides,” he continued, “I’ve been trying to talk myself out of it since then, shoving those feelings away convinced Danny didn’t-”  _ he doesn’t  _ his brain, always taking the opposing side, cut him off, he rolled his eyes and continued “- want that, liked me like that, that being friends is all I wanted.”  _ You guys almost kissed twice!  _ His brain told him with a  _ hello open your eyes.  _ “But then we never talked about that. It was just me reading everything wrong.”  _ Was it though? _ Steve became quiet for a short period, reliving the many many moments he let himself consider Danny was flirting with him and liked him too. “Nope.” He announced with a pout. “Nevermind. Not going to unpack all of this now.” He grunted shaking his head and rearranging himself on the chair before turning on the radio and continuing the rest of the drive home without saying another word. 

***********

“So he’s finally going to move in with you?” Chin said as he rounded a corner, sending a quick glance at Steve. 

“No. Same arrangements as before, he’s just going to be coming over Friday night instead of Saturday morning.” Steve said looking out of the window at the trees and cars. “Maybe.” He added, looking over at Chin. “He hasn’t technically said yes yet. He said he’d tell me today.”

Chin nodded slowing the car to a stop at the red light. “I think he’ll say yes.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, hating how his voice showed signs of fear. 

“Yeah.” Chin nodded, leaving it at that.

They moved on to talk about their Thanksgiving weekends the rest of the ride to camp. Steve even grudgingly admitted that Danny beat him in their tag football rematch. Chin was happy to report that Malia’s turkey was a huge success, his family loved it. They weren’t too crazy about Kono’s new boyfriend though, being tied to the Yakuza and all. They talked about their tracks, and how their group of trainees were doing. Chin was impressed with how well Grover was doing in his Endurance track. Keeping up with the hikes and staying quiet through their whole meditation breaks were still things he had to work on though. They kept up the easy conversation till they reached camp. 

**********

“Don’t be too worried boss.” Kono said walking up to Steve who was staring at the entrance into the clearing of the forest. “He’s probably just held up at work. Sure he’ll be here any minute saying yes and moving in with you.”

He looked over at her bright smile. “Knowing Williams he’s probably late on purpose so that he wouldn’t have to go on that hike with us.” She said nodding.

_ Or he’s avoiding me because I made it awkward by asking him to  _ _ move in with me _ _ come over a night earlier because I’m a moron and now he doesn’t know how to tell me no.  _ Steve explained in his head. He guessed he had a face for that too because Kono started reassuring him some more, “we’ll get back from that hike all hot and sweaty and there he’ll be, leaning against that tree with his tie and and his hair waiting for you. You two will go off into your cabin, like you always do, and you’ll re-emerge later with him wearing a pair of your clothes. Then you’ll spend the rest of the day fighting over what to do and not do in your track, and he’ll complain to me that you’re going to give him an aneurism some day, and will very most likely be the death of him. You’ll be oblivious to anything you’ve done wrong, he’ll roll his eyes and mutter. Then the two of you will disappear off into the sunset up to your secret mountain spot and then hours later Chin and I debate and rock paper scissors over whether or not we should try to get you back for the bonfire, and who's going to be the one to try and accomplish that difficult task. Then when you guys finally appear again, all cuddled and holding hands, it’s as if you’ve never fought and your relationship is all rainbows and butterflies and you two can’t stop smiling and laughing. And sometimes Chin and I think it’s cute. Sometimes we want to throw you guys off a cliff. Today will be no different than all those other days.” She said shrugging her arms. 

He stared at her trying to process all that she said, he had to stare at the tree she had indicated to better process. “You’re… very observant.” 

“Danny tells me I could be a great Detective if I ever felt like pursuing that field.” She said smiling and cocking her head.

“Well you do run a badass martial arts track,  _ and  _ surfing track.” Steve nodded.

“Alright, c’mon boss. Time for you to lead that hike.” She patted him on the back and made her way back to the rest of the group. 

**********

“Alright. We can stop for a break.” Steve said half an hour into the hike. 

“Hallelujah.” Grover said stopping to dab his face with his arm sleeve. 

Kono and Chin shared a look. “We don’t normally stop for another hour.” Chin asked Steve. 

He was on his phone but, like expected, there was no service. Steve wondered if Danny remembered that he had put in his SAT phone number into his phone. 

“Um. Boss?” Kono asked.

“Your right. My mistake. Let’s keep moving.” Steve said putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Now why’d you have to do that?” Grover asked shaking his head at the cousins as the group started lurching forward again. 

Fourty more minutes into the hike and they were out of the shade of the trees and walking higher up on a clay mountain. “Alright.” Steve said stopping as he glanced at his watch. “Now’s break time.”

“Really? Here. Under the beating sun? Why couldn’t we just have had back in the shade?” Grover asked looking up at the sky. 

Steve was about to answer when his SAT phone rang.  _ Danny.  _ Steve immediately thought, holding up a finger at Grover as he walked away and answered his SAT phone.

“Danny?” Steve said without hesitation. 

“S-Steven?” Came Rachel’s quivering voice. Everything stopped. 

“Rachel?” Steve asked, his voice deep, grave and urgent.

“Steve I--I tried calling you so many times but none of the calls were going through.” She sounded frantic and Steve felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Rachel what’s going on? What’s wrong?” He asked, a small part of him hoping he was reading the situation wrong, like he normally did when it came to all things Danny. The rest of him knew that that hope was wrong. 

“It’s Danny.” She said into the receiver. Steve stopped breathing. “He’s been shot.” Suddenly everything around him was wrong. The people around him were too loud, he could hear Kono laughing in the background, it was wrong, too much noise, too happy. He was aware of everything and simultaneously numbed to it all. 

“CHIN. KEYS.” He yelled out once he was done talking to Rachel.

Chin looked at him in confusion but tossed him his car keys nonetheless. “What’s going on brah?” Chin asked as Steve was already running away from them, back towards camp.

“Danny’s been shot. They don’t know if he’s going to make it.” Steve yelled out as loud as he could so he wouldn’t have to stop or turn back towards them, the run back was long enough as it was. 


	20. Chapter 20

“Rachel!” Steve’s voice rang through the waiting room as he spotted her. She yelled his name back as they both hung up their phones. He had called her back once he was racing down the streets in Chin’s car and hadn’t hung up since. As they hugged Steve’s eyes scanned the waiting room, landing momentarily on the group of police officers before continuing his search. 

“Grace?” He asked once his eyes had done two sweep throughs. 

“Stan.” Was all Rachel was able to choke out.

They stayed hugging for a few more seconds and with every added second Steve freaked out more and more. “Any news?” Steve forced himself to ask, though he already knew the answer, they had been talking the entire time it took him to get there after all. 

“No,” Rachel whispered, slowly peeling herself off Steve. 

“Which one is it?” Steve asked, voice and head low. Rachel stared at him for a second before understanding.

“The one sitting closest to the lamp.” She said lowering her eyes.

Steve nodded, tightening his jaw. Rachel quickly placed a hand on Steve’s arm, knowing what was coming. He shrugged her off and stalked over the cop she had indicated. In one swift motion, Steve grabbed a fistful of the man’s shirt pulling him up off the chair and slamming him into the wall behind him, Steve’s forearm keeping his chest flat against the wall. 

“Woah hey, that’s assaulting an officer.” One of the cops nearby yelled as he went to go help his friend. 

“WHEre? Were? You?” Steve asked staring into the eyes of the man in front of him. He had managed to make his voice even out to a deep dead growl. 

It took the officer staring into Steve’s cold raging eyes only a moment to put two and two together, he called off his friends that were starting to circle Steve, getting ready to shackle him. 

“Steve I take it?” 

“Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett.” 

“Commander.” the officer corrected himself, “if you would be so kind as to put me down.”

“You’re his partner right?” Steve continued, hatred coating his voice. “Partners. Look. Out. For. Each. Other.” He spat out each word wanting them to sink in, his breathing was heavy and his chest was rising up and down. At this point the officer couldn’t hold the eye contact and his eyes went down. 

“Where? Were? You?” Steve asked again, trying to get his breathing to calm down. The cops looked back up at him.

“Yes, he’s my partner. But he’s a big boy too. And good with a gun. It was a sting. I’m his partner, not his babysitter I--” he was cut off by Steve pulling him closer and then abruptly back against the wall. Steve was aware of all the cops surrounding him, he just didn’t care.

“If anything--” Steve choked unable to get all the words out while still sounding threatening.

“If anything happens to him it won’t be my fault.” The cop in front of him finished for him. Steve dug his arm in deeper into the man’s chest.

“It’s a dangerous job and Danny knew that getting into it. Look, blame all you want, but as a military person,  _ Commander, _ you should know that you can’t control everything going on in the  _ battlefield  _ people are going to get hurt no matter how much you want them not to.”

“I know you don’t leave your people behind.” Steve said with a grimace, flashes of Freddie refusing to retreat with him when they were fighting overseas playing over in his head, watching his friend, his love, fight on -- and die -- as he left him behind.

The officer laughed, “who said anything about leaving him behind? Look around commander, we’re all here. Despite having just been shot at all day and wanting nothing more than to go home to our families. Nobody left him. And besides who do you think called the ambulance?” 

Steve was still staring into the officer's eyes when he heard his name being called out by Chin. He swiveled his head and saw that the rest of the five-o camp was walking into the waiting room as well. He turned his head back to the man he was forcing against the wall, debating for a moment before letting go of him and going to meet his camp. 

“You guys came?” Steve asked.

“Course we came, Danny’s family,” Grover said.

“Yeah and the way you ran out kind of scared all of us,” Kono added.

“Any news?” Chin asked Rachel as she slowly joined them, unsure of whether she was welcome in the group or not.

“No.” She shook her head. 

“Where’s Grace? She should have gotten out of school about an hour ago right?” Kono asked eyeing her watch.

“Stan went to go pick her up. He’s taking her for shave ice and dinner.” Rachel said, “I’m not sure of wh--” her voice broke and tears caught on her eyes. “I don’t know what to do. Tell her and have her worrying and crying all day long? Or wait till we know more?”

The team looked around at each other unsure of what to say, Rachel’s sole focus was on Steve though, as if he would have the right answer.

“Uhh.” Was all he was able to contribute. He felt like Grace had a right to know what was happening, but knew Danny would rather have her not worrying about him, especially when there was nothing they could do, not even go in and see him. He felt helpless and scared shitless standing outside in the waiting room and he didn’t want Grace to feel that; not yet. 

Rachel seemed to be able to read Steve’s thoughts and nodded, “I’ll tell her tonight. When we know more. Hopefully, maybe, he’ll be better by then and we’ll be able to see him.”

Four hours later and Steve was sure he had never burned so many calories from bouncing his legs up and down while sitting. Most of the cops had started to leave, giving their love to Rachel as they made their way home to their own families. The majority of five-o was still there, taking up the waiting room. At around this time Stan arrived with a crying Grace. Everybody got up when they saw her, even the remaining cops, who Steve was sure had never really interacted with her. 

She ran towards her mom and flung herself around her, reaching out for Steve as well. The three hugged, eventually being joined by a welcomed Stan, and as Steve heard the sobs of Rachel and Grace he allowed one tear to roll down his cheek before resolving to stay strong and positive for Grace.

Two hours after that and Grace’s tear stained face was lying quietly on Steve’s lap which had gone still just for her, the fidgety energy had transferred up to his hand which kept clenching and unclenching. The rest of her laying body was evenly distributed on Rachel and Stan.

“Um.” They heard a small voice walk up behind them. Danny’s partner walked around the chairs, “I have to get going home.” He was the only police officer left. Rachel nodded a thank you which he returned. Before turning to leave his eyes settled on Steve, his eyes asking for approval, Steve stared on before nodding his thanks as well. A few members of five o soon got up and said their goodbyes as well. 

Two more long agonizing hours passed before Stan was suggesting taking Grace home with him. He had to leave for work early the next morning and could drop her off here after a goodnight’s rest on an actual bed. “It’s midnight, I can have her back by seven am. That’s six hours of sleep.” He proposed. Rachel nodded yes and she and Steve helped Stan pick her up in his arms without waking her and soon they were out of sight.

“You guys should get going too.” Steve said eyeing the remaining three members of five o.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Kono said, Chin and Grover nodded in agreement. 

“Come on you each have families, loved ones waiting for you back home. It’s past midnight, go home.” Steve asked. Seeing none of them wavering, he added, “come on, it’s an order. I am your boss.” 

“It’s a volunteer thing. It doesn’t count.” Grover said rolling his eyes. 

“Well them two get paid. It’s their full time.” Steve said eyes on Chin and Kono with an or else face.

“Wait you two get paid? And I’m volunteering?” Grover asked them, then deciding it was not the right time, dropped it for later conversation.

“Just for a few hours.” Grace said threateningly.

“We’ll be back here by 7am too,” Chin said, Grover and Grace agreeing. 

“I’ll keep you updated on everything.” Steve nodded, “hopefully Danny will be awake by then to see you.”

“We’ll tell him you forced us out. That we wanted to stay but you wanted to be his sole hero.” Kono smirked. 

They said their goodbye’s to Rachel and Steve gave Chin back his car keys as they left. 

Rachel was starting to doze off on Steve’s shoulder when a doctor walked in. It was two am. Steve saw the doctor’s eyes land on Rachel and he knew it must be Danny’s doctor. 

“Rach.” He said patting her awake, his eyes doe-eyed on the doctor walking towards him. He was trying to read his face, happy or anguished. Stupid doctor had a poker face though.  _ Not stupid, especially not if he just saved Danno’s life  _ he told himself. 

He greeted them and went straight to business. He started talking about how long and arduous the surgery had been and how Danny had lost a lot of blood. Steve’s head was rushing, and he felt like he was going to explode, he wanted nothing more than to grab the doctor and throw him against something yelling “ _ get to the point! Is. He. Okay!?”   _ the only thing stopping him was Rachel’s death grip on his arm which kept getting tighter and tighter. “The surgery was successful.” The doctor’s words rang in Steve’s ear, and then replayed on repeat. Rachel loosened her grip and let the weight of her body fall against Steve. “These next few hours are very critical to his recovery,” the doctor was saying, “it’s not impossible that something can go wrong so we are going to be keeping him under observation for another few hours, we want to make sure everything is working smoothly. We will come and keep you updated on his process.”

“Thank you.” Rachel said voicing what Steve was choking on. “Thank you so much.” She said as tears started flowing down her face. This time Steve let his come down too. Together they hugged the doctor and then each other. Steve felt like he could breathe again.  _ The doctor said things could still go wrong  _ his brain said, to which he replied with a  _ fuck off.  _ He and Rachel each started texting the individuals that had been waiting in the room the happy update.

It was six am when the doctor came in saying that Danny was doing well enough to have visitors. “He is sleeping though and we ask that you not try to wake him, but you are free to move into his room instead of waiting out here.”

They slowly walked into Danny’s room. Neither of them had had a chance to seem him before the surgery. His face was pretty banged up with scratches and bruises, all of which had been tended to. His left forearm and shoulder were bandaged up and his right leg was in cast but not elevated.

Rachel started crying when she saw the extent of Danny’s injuries, not to mention that they hadn’t even seen his torso. 

“Hey he’s okay. He’s okay.” Steve said grabbing Rachel and cradling her. The doctor walked in behind them and gave them more information on Danny and how he was doing and what the procedures around him were. 

“I’m going to go get Gracie.” Rachel said looking up at the wall clock. 6:17 am. Steve nodded, following her out in order to text five o the update. He shut his phone back off and quickly made his way back into Danny’s room, wanting to be there when he woke up.

It was about fifteen minutes later when a groan came out of Danny and Steve was next to him,  _ aneurysm  _ face the first thing Danny saw when he finally blinked his eyes open. He told Steve this and a chuckle and a tear came out of Steve at the same time. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Steve said bending down further so Danny wouldn’t have to sit up. “To  _ any of us. _ ” He corrected.

“Get shot at?” Danny asked. “It’s kind of in my job description babe.” Steve’s face was hovering a foot above Danny’s. 

“When you didn’t show up at camp yesterday…” Steve started, eyes trailing over Danny’s injuries. “I thought you were m.i.a because you couldn’t figure out how to tell me no. That you didn’t want to come over Friday night's.” He let out a breath and his eyes resettled on Danny’s, “just so you know, you could have just told me, instead of going and getting shot.” Steve smirked and Danny rolled his eyes.

“Well, Mr. The World Revolves Around Me, I was actually planning on saying yes okay.” Danny smiled, noticing Steve’s head getting closer to his, his eyes involuntarily tracking Steve’s lips.

“You were?” Steve asked, voice having gone low at some point. Eyes lapping up Danny’s, loving the fact that they were on his lips. 

“Uh huh.” Danny murmured. Eyes locking back up with Steve’s. Steve placed his hand on the handrail opposite of him on Danny’s bed, their noses nearly touching when he heard the doorknob to Danny’s room turn and he straightened himself out so quickly he gave himself a headache. 

“Strike two.” Danny whispered with a wistful smile up at a red Steve before turning to face his friends from 5O who had just entered the room all laughs and smiles. Kono was holding a big teddy bear holding a  _ get better  _ heart. Chin was holding an array of flowers and Grover, two handfuls of balloons. 

“The rest of the counselors are outside.” Kono said with a smile as she leaned down to give Danny a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“There’s also a bunch of cops outside.” Grover said deciding that letting go of the balloons and letting them float to touch the ceiling was a good idea. “So much for  _ everyone on my workforce hates me because I’m a haole _ .” He said imitating Danny.

“They were harassing Chin. Trying to convince him to leave the camp and be a cop again.” Grace smiled.

“Well, technically he could do both. Like Danny.” Grover said.

“Speaking of Danny,” Chin said raising his eyebrow up at the man on the bed. “You had us really scared there. How you feelin?”

“Lucky.” Danny said smiling up at his friends. “Tired but lucky.” 

“Well you were in surgery for about ten hours.” Kono nodded.

“It’s the surgeon that should be tired, all Danny did was lay there with his eyes closed.” Grover joked, waving his hand dismissively. 

There was a creak as the door opened once again. Chin, Grover and Kono parted to reveal Rachel and a red-eyed Grace. 

“Danno?” She said trying to repress the crack in her voice. She looked at all the tubes and wires coming in and out of him. There were tears forming in her eyes again.

“Monkey.” Danny said with a soft smile, “hey, it’s okay. I’m okay.” She quickly ran up to his bed, hesitating for a moment, before flinging herself around him. He held in a wince as he cradled her in his arms, hers wrapped tightly around his neck. Steve could tell that both he and Rachel were struggling with the fact that the doctor had told them Danny was to lay still, moving could open his stitches and cause internal bleeding. They both opened their mouths, not happy with how Danny was twisting his torso and chest to hug Gracie. He shot both of them death glares before they could say anything. Slowly he let go of Grace and tried as best he could to show no pain as he laid back down flat on his bed. Steve’s eyes searched the bed sheets for seeping blood. Nothing. But he still made a note to ask the Doctor to check on Danny later. 

The seven of them talked for awhile, Grace never leaving Danny’s bedside, Steve never leaving the side opposite. A steady stream of people walked in and out of the room, expressing their relief at Danny’s recovery, some were from camp and some from the police station. When Danny’s partner came in he sent a nervous look at a glaring Steve and Danny made a mental note to ask Steve about that later. Once everyone from the waiting room had come in and Danny had said  _ thank you _ and  _ me too _ many times over, the group in the room were noticing his eyes getting closer and closer to remaining closed every time he blinked.

“I think maybe we should let Danny rest,” Chin noted, looking over at his friends. 

Danny protested but took too long pronouncing one of the words because he closed his eyes and forgot he was arguing that he wasn’t tired. Kono laughed and she Chin and Grover said their goodbyes. 

“Are you two leaving?” Danny asked, eyeing up the two adults left in the room. His hand had gone up to rest on Grace’s shoulder as if to say,  _ she’s not leaving _ . 

Steve and Rachel met eyes as they started to shake their heads no. 

“We’ve been here all night.” Rachel started.

“Not getting rid of us that easy.” Steve finished. 

Danny smiled, “well, I don’t know what great company I’m going to be.” He yawned.

“Go to sleep Daniel.” Rachel smiled softly. Danny wasn’t able to muster up the energy to respond before his eyes closed and remained closed. After a moment Steve brought a chair up to Gracie who showed no signs from moving. Steve and Rachel took their own perspective chairs.

“Steve am I correct to assume that you haven’t left the hospital since you got here yesterday afternoon?” Rachel asked looking over at Steve. He nodded. 

“One of the maids had set out breakfast for me when I went to go get Grace and I ate it on the car ride here. You haven’t had any real food since... probably yesterday lunchtime?” She said more as a statement than a question. Steve nodded, assuming what he had gotten them from the vending machines hadn’t counted. 

Rachel nodded before getting up. “I’m going to go get you some food. Grace honey, do you want to stay here with Stevie?” She said looking over at Grace, Steve was a bit taken back at hearing her call him by Grace’s nickname for him. Then again she usually did call Danny  _ Danno _ when relaying to Grace something Danny had said for her. Grace nodded.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” She  said at Steve.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

“He’s out cold. And you need food.”

“Thank you,” Steve said sincerely. 

She smiled and left. Quarter to an hour later she returned to find Steve had moved his chair up to Danny’s bedside too. Both he and Grace were resting their heads, fast asleep on the side of Danny’s bed. She rested the food on a side table and laid out the clothes of Stan she had brought for Steve to change into on the chair. She decided to pull out her phone and take a picture of the three. She would send it to Danny later. 

She woke to see Steve eating the food. He lifted his plate in thanks. 

“Did you microwave it?” She asked; the food would have probably gone cold by now. 

“I like my food cold.” Steve said after swallowing. Not saying that he also didn’t want to leave the room in case Danny woke up again.

“Steven.” She scolded with a disapproving head tilt. “What time is it?” 

“It’s almost 4pm.” Steve said looking at his watch before taking another ravenous spoonful of the food. 

“Has she been asleep this whole time?” Rachel said nodding to the still sleeping Grace. 

“She went to sleep before I did a few hours ago and was still asleep when I woke up twenty minutes ago. She told me she couldn’t sleep at all last night.” Rachel frowned at that last statement.

“What time did you fall asleep?” He said looking back at Rachel.

“Well I got back at around one with the food and change of--oh I brought you some of Stan’s clothes,” she said leaning forward on the chair to reveal the clothes draped on the back of her chair, Steve smiled in thanks. “I nodded off around two.”

“Was he still asleep when you got back?” Steve asked, trying to see if he had slept through Danny waking up. 

“Yeah. I think he hasn’t woken up.” Rachel said. Steve sent a glance at the heart rate machine to make sure everything was okay.  _ Coma _ ,  _ the doctors said he could go into a coma.  _ “You're just like him,” Rachel said pulling Steve away from his negative thoughts. He raised his eyebrows at her in confusion. “I can see your mind racing to all the horrible outcomes. Danny was just the same.” 

“I like to think that we even each other out. I  _ try  _ to calm him down when he gets all negative Nancy or goes on a shouting spree. He  _ tries  _ to calm me down when he thinks I’m doing something I shouldn’t be doing, which he’s normally wrong about by the way.” Rachel laughed at Steve’s comment. A comfortable silence enveloped them and once Steve figured the conversation was over, he turned his attention back towards Danny and finished up his cold food. 

“You love him don’t you?” Rachel said after observing him some more. Steve tensed, not moving his eyes off the sleeping Danno.  _ Yes.  _ He replied in his head, afterward realizing he was also subtly nodding his head. He turned with panicked eyes at Rachel. She wasn’t sneering or gloating an  _ I knew it  _ look; instead she was looking at him with warm eyes and a soft kind smile. Steve wasn’t sure how to proceed because just a few days prior he had had trouble revealing that piece of information out loud to himself and now here he was telling it to the ex-wife of the man he was hopelessly in love with.  _ I’m hopelessly in love with him  _ Steve shared quietly, wanting to let it out, tell somebody, shout it from the roof top. But he couldn’t get his mouth to open, it was glued shut and dry of any saliva.  

“Knock. Knock.” Someone said in sync with their knocking at Danny’s hospital door. Steve went to go answer it to keep his mind busy, distract it from all the emotions he wanted to get out. 

“Kamekona!” Steve said with a smile. He raised a finger to his lips when he could tell that the bigger man was ready to shout a greeting. “Danno and Gracie are sleeping.” 

“I brought you guys food. Family discount of course.” Kamekona whispered holding up a bag with his face on it. 

“Thank you. Rachel and Grace haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Steve said showing him into the room

“I figured.” The other man replied with a grave nod.

He, Rachel and Kamekona ate in silence before the smell of food woke Gracie and subsequently Danny up. Steve went to go get a Doctor to re-explain to Danny why he couldn’t eat what they were eating, while he was there Steve took advantage and asked him to check Danny’s vitals and bandages.  

“Sides Danno, it all tastes like shrimp and pineapple.” Steve said reassuringly once the Doctor said everything was going well with Danny and left. Kamekona soon excused himself and Stan arrived a while later. Danny drifting in and out of sleep all the while. 

“Where is everyone?” He asked Steve who was resting his head on Danny’s bed by his shoulder. 

“Rachel and Stan decided to take Grace home to sleep a little while ago. Hopefully she’ll get a good night’s rest now that she knows you're okay. Rachel is planning on coming back in a bit.” Steve said sitting up to look at Danny.

“Whose clothes are those?” Danny asked, “I’ve seen just about everything you’ve own and that--”

“It’s Stans.” Steve cut him off, he giggled at the head tilt and scrunched eyebrows Danny reacted with.

I haven’t left the hospital since yesterday and Rachel brought me some clothes to change into.” Steve smiled returning Danny’s. Danny reached out for Steve’s hand, who readily took it, and gave it a -weak- thank you squeeze.

A comfortable silence had started enveloping them when Steve felt the urge to break it.  _ Now or Never.  _

“Strike two?” Steve said quietly, staring at Danny. 

“Huh?”

“This morning, you said strike two…” Steve shrugged, “what--” he pursed his lips and started bouncing his leg up and down from the chair again, “strike two?” 

Danny pursed his lips and stretched his neck forward like a turtle. “Second time we’ve almost kissed but were interrupted by somethin.” He waved his hand, the one intertwined with Steve’s, the one not bandaged up, dismissively as Steve’s brain shut down. 

After a beat of silence Danny began to worry,  _ shit you did read all that wrong. Nice going you dumbass, that was just Steve being an awkward, socially inept friend. Leaning in like that, breathing heavy and eyes going back and forth between my eyes and lips… yeah that’s just something he does, like the cuddling and kissing my hand. It’s just his neanderthal brain telling him that that’s how friends behave. You went and read it wrong and now you’ve ruined your friendship. Good job. What are you supposed to tell Grace? You can’t go to Steve’s house on the weekends because you told him how much you wanted to kiss him? Tha-  _

_ “ _ Then wouldn’t it be strike three?” Steve said scrunching his eyebrows up at Danny.

“Say again,” Danny said processing Steve not denying it.

“Well...you know the kitchen incident.” Steve shrugged. “That’s what I’ve been calling it anyway.”

Danny raised his eyebrows. 

“You know,” Steve said bobbing his head, “that first weekend you stayed at my house. That moment in the kitchen, where I had my hand on your hip, you were leaning into me and I almost kissed your neck but stopped cause I heard Gracie getting out of the shower.” 

“So you  _ were _ planning on kissing me then.” Danny nodded in acknowledgment staring at the bumps his toes were making under the sheets, “I thought maybe I had read that wrong.” He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders, he returned his attention to Steve, “but babe if we are talking about almost kisses that the other wasn’t fully aware about or ones that weren’t obviously meant for the lips, then it’s more like strike 2,000. Well at least on my part. Mental kisses and wished kisses, in that case, we are talking high high thousands, low millions probably, okay maybe not even that low.” 

“Really? Only millions?” Steve asked a smirk playing on his lips, though he was trying to go for disappointed, he tilted his head and shrugged, “for me it’s low billions… high billions.”

Danny let a full smile take over his face as he stared up at Steve who was now smiling at him with his eyes. “Then again, we have had real kisses.”

“Mmm.” Steve’s eyebrows knitted his head cocking to the side.

“When you kissed my hand you idiot.” Danny reminding him, sounding a little insulted.

“Oh.” Steve said, the dopey grin returning to his face. “Yeah, first night we slept together.” He sounded euphoric, as he brought their conjoined hands up to his lips and turned them to kiss Danny’s once again. “And you kissed mine.” Danny without hesitation brought their hands to his face and placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. 

“What about that one time when I sucked on your finger?” Steve asked, eyes bright with the memory. Danny let out a chuckle. 

“I don’t know what that counts as. Except it was very arousing and I wanted to kiss you right there and then in front of everyone at that campfire.”

“Well you played it off really well,” Steve said with a squint. “What about that time we were having that pizza fight, huh and I was straddling you? Strike four?”

“Well, neither one of us made a move into kiss, though I’m sure both of us wanted to, now. But Grace was there and we kind of just stared at each other…” 

“Oh, Grace knows by the way.” Steve said, reminded. 

“What?” Danny asked with a grimace, taken back.

“Yeah she’s very perceptive. Detective, just like her daddy.”

“For the last time she’s going to be a marine biologist!” Danny rolled his eyes.

“I think she’s capable of deciding what she wants to be by herself. And we are going to be very supportive of her no matter what, aren’t we?” Steve said in a demanding voice.

“Not if she chooses law enforcement we’re not.” Danny said, adding for safety measure, “or anything military related!” 

“What about me?” Steve asked.

“What about you?” Danny eyed him wearily.

“What if I went into law enforcement?”

“Steven please tell me this is some kind of twisted not funny joke.”

“No seriously. What if I went into law enforcement?” Steve said with a dopey grin as if had just announced the greatest plan ever.

“Why?”

“I dunno.” Then after a beat, “I could be your partner...” he said more quietly lowering his eyes.

Danny was staring at him as he let out a soft gentle, “Steve.” He took a deep breath before taking his and Steve’s conjoined hand and using it to cup Steve’s face and make him look up into his eyes. Steve’s eyes were red again.

“I was so scared I was losing you.” Steve let out before taking in a shaky breath. A tear starting to form at the tip of one eye.

“You didn’t. Hey, I’m right here.” Danny said. Eyes boring into Steve’s, wanting his point made.

Rachel was standing outside the cracked open door when she heard this. She could see through the crack Steve sitting beside Danny’s bedside, their hands tangled together, Steve rubbing his face and lips against Danny’s hand. She decided to give them this moment of privacy and wandered off to the bathroom.

“I love you Danno. And I can’t bear the thought of ever losing you.” Steve said with big worried eyes as he kissed each one of Danny’s fingers. 

“Steve.” Danny said his voice catching as he looked down at the red eyed Navy SEAL. “I love you too you big marshmallow.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;}


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sorry for the wait and thanks for the patience :3

Danny was about to say  _ c’mere, _ getting ready to pull Steve’s face down to his, when a doctor neared their door and, being not as tactful as Rachel, decided to enter and announce their presence. 

This time though Steve didn’t make any sign of worried movement, trying to erase any evidence of what he and Danny had just been sharing. He remained sat by Danny’s bedside, hand locked in Danny’s, face pressed to it, as he heard the door open and footsteps near behind him.  

“When can I go home doc?” Danny asked, eyes resolutely remaining on Steve, clueing him in on who was behind him. Steve’s eyes looked hopefully up at him when he walked into his eye line.

“Well, you were pretty badly hurt and just underwent extensive surgery.” The doctor replied. Both men stared on, still waiting for an answer.

“We are looking at four to six days depending on your recovery.” He said grabbing the clipboard from the foot of the bed. 

Steve subconsciously gave Danny’s hand a tight squeeze as he voiced his next words, “so...he-he is getting better then? You said a lot of things could go wrong that--”

“Yes, he seems to be recovering fine. Of course because of everything I’ve told you we want to keep him here for observations and tests, which is why the four to six days.”

“Doctor.” Rachel said once she walked into the room, she sounded almost disappointed and upset at the doctor's presence. A quick glance at Steve and Danny’s still intertwined hands though and she felt better, she tried to suppress a smile as she walked past them and to the doctor. 

***

It was nearly two am when Danny woke to see Rachel getting ready to leave. 

“You leavin?” He asked in a groggy voice. 

“I do have work in the morning and think a bed would better help me be ready for it, versus and chair.” She explained as she finished putting away her papers. She placed her purse strap on her shoulder and turned to observe Danny some more, with a soft smile she said, “besides I think you already have the best company.” 

Steve hadn’t moved all night, his hand never letting go of Danny’s. As he fell asleep Danny kept pulling him closer to his chest, to be his pillow, but Steve kept resisting, scared of hurting him. 

“I'm used to having your heavy head on top of me.” Danny had argued, neither caring that Rachel was sitting in the chair a foot away from the end of the bed. 

“Danny.” Steve had argued back. Danny rolled his eyes at the compelling argument. As Steve kept getting more and more tired though Danny was able to get him to move closer and closer. 

Right now, as Rachel looked down, smiling at Danny,  Steve's head was resting gently on his good shoulder. Danny gave a wide smile back because who cares if Rachel had been right and would gloat about it to him later. He was happy and that was all that mattered.

“Stan can drop Gracie off in the morning?” She said. 

“We'd like that very much.” Danny nodded. As she turned to leave he stopped her, asking, “before you leave… if you wouldn't mind asking a nurse to bring in a blanket for Steve.”

She nodded with a smile and left the room. 

****

The next day Chin stopped by to interrupt the game of go fish Steve, Danny, and Grace had been in. 

“I brought you guys some food and a change of clothes for you Steve,” Chin said, winking at Danny who nodded in appreciation. 

“Oh thanks, Stan brought some more clothes this morning, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble,” Steve said. 

“Yes. I did.” Chin nodded at Danny, who rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t like seeing you in Stan’s clothes, asked me if I could bring you some of yours from your cabin or house. So here I am.” 

Steve looked back at Danny, “when did you even get a chance to call him?”

“I asked the nurse to get him a message last night when you were out cold.” He said, then at Steve’s still shocked face, “so what? I’m possessive okay, deal.”  

Steve grinned and got up to grab his clothes, he excused himself to the room bathroom to change. 

“Do you want some left over malasadas Stan brought? I wasn’t allowed any but I heard they were good.” Danny asked Chin. 

***

Kono stopped by later, soon after Chin left, to take Grace for some quick shave ice. Grace had been hesitant to go at first but at Danny’s assurance that he was fine and wasn’t going anywhere she decided to go with Kono. 

Once she promised to bring Steve back one and she and Kono were out the door Danny took a moment before asking, “Hey, can we take a few steps back?” Steve looked at him with wide eyes before hardening his face and nodding firmly.

“What did you mean the other day when you said Gracie knew?” 

Steve let himself out of commander mode, his back relaxing, “is… is that what you meant by a few steps back?” 

“Yeah.”

Steve let out a little breath and allowed himself a smile, “well we were eati-”

“Wait what did you think I meant?” Danny asked, face scrunching. 

“That you wanted to pretend last night never happened,” Steve said.

“Why would I say that?” Danny grimaced.

“Because you realized you don’t like me that way.” 

“I don’t  _ like you that way _ .” Danny frowned and Steve said  _ oh  _ and deflated a little, was it possible that he had somehow misread the night before too?   
“I  _ love  _ you that way. Or… in  _ every way.”  _ Danny said, scowl still on his face as if upset Steve hadn’t already figured that out.  _ Oh.  _ Steve said again, his heart wanting to jump out of his chest. 

“You were going to just take it?” Danny said sounding upset.

“Um. What?” Steve wasn’t following, still too euphoric over Danny’s utterance of his second  _ I love you.  _

“You thought I was going to break up with you, and you straightened up and got all mission battle face. You weren’t going to fight for me?” 

“Um.” Steve’s ears were thrumming, “break up? I didn’t know we were together.” 

“Yes, of course we’re together Steven. I don't just throw around the L word. If I say it it's because I mean it. Keep up.” Danny said rolling his eyes, unable to restrain the grin the appeared on his face. Steve’s face broke out into one too. 

“I thought you were going to say the morphine or whatever had made you confused and you didn’t love me and you just wanted to be friends and I would have happily taken that role, despite it breaking my heart because were  _ you  _ not listening last night? I can't live without you. And I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than push and scare you away and have you not be there at all. Do keep up Daniel.” Steve said with narrowed eyes but a big grin counteracting it. 

“Well, I’m glad we’re working on sharing our feelings.” Danny retorted still sounding vaguely upset though his face revealed his true euphoric state. 

“We probably could have gotten here much sooner if we’d been better at that. ” Steve nodded. 

“Probably.” Danny pouted. “But we’re idiots and we didn’t.” Steve laughed at that.

“Gracie though. Let’s get back to her.” Danny said refocusing their conversation. Steve detailed his and Grace’s conversation from that previous Monday morning. They hadn’t had a moment alone since the night before when the Doctor interrupted their love confessions. Grace and Stan arrived right as Steve was waking up and he was proud of himself for not showing any shame or embarrassment at the fact that they found him cuddling up next to Danny like that, it was a common sight to Grace after all. Danny woke up soon after Steve’s head left his side. Stan had brought them some malasadas and some breakfast for Steve which he thankfully took, Danny glowered at Stan for it. 

Once Grace and Kono returned Steve asked Kono to keep a watch on Danny while he went with Gracie to buy something from the hospital store. This was his first time leaving Danny’s room since he had initially woken up from surgery. 

“So….” Steve said taking Grace’s hand and looking back towards the room they had just left, making sure Kono wasn’t following them. He stopped by the nearby waiting area, the one they had spent so many excruciating hours in, and indicated for Gracie to sit down. “Okay.” He said squatting down in front of her, “ ’member that promise I made you on Monday?” 

“You're going to propose?!” Grace squealed, hands quickly going up to cover her mouth and her eyes darting back and forth to make sure no one had overheard.

“Um. Not there yet. But… would you be okay with me asking your dad out on a date?” Steve asked with hopeful eyes.

“Duh.” She replied which made Steve chuckle.

“Okay, well, I’m going to need your help planning it then. It’s no wedding proposal but can you help me monkey?” 

She nodded, trying to contain her squeal, “leave it to me! I’ve got this.” 

***

“What? I thought you guys were going to go get me something.” Danny said when the pair walked back in empty handed. 

Steve reached up and grabbed one of the balloons that Grover had brought the day before and gave it to him with a smile. 

“There was nothing as good as the seal you have back home.” Grace explained with a wink at Steve.

*****

Rachel, Steve, and Danny decided that Steve could take Grace to school in the morning so she stayed that night in the hospital, curled up with her dad on the bed.

“Go Steven. I’ll be fine.” Danny said rolling his eyes when he saw Steve hesitating at the door Monday morning. He didn’t know Steve was hesitating because he wanted to plant a kiss on Danny before he left but was unsure of how to proceed. 

“Don’t die.” Steve settled for instead, looking at Danny like he had just given him and order and expected him to follow it. 

“No promises.” Danny said with a head tilt. 

Steve looked at Grace who was waiting for him, already out the door, and shook his head, rolling his eyes, while nodding towards Danny’s bed. Out of Grace’s eyeline Steve held out his hand and flicked Danny off before looking back towards him and winking. “Love you.” He said, all tone of joking aside, before heading out the door. 

“I love you too, you putz,” Danny called out, causing Steve to stick his head back in and his tongue out, pausing before smiling and blowing a kiss. Then he was gone and the door was shut and Danny had to check his morphine dosage to make sure this wasn’t all hallucinations caused by the medication. 

The drive to school was spent mapping out how Steve would ask out Danny. 

“Stevie!” Grace finally said, exasperated, “stop calling him  _ the target,  _ just say his name.”

Steve let out a sigh. “Danno.” he said with a shaky breath, surprised that saying the name made his heart race. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you. Slowly getting back into the rhythm of writing :3


End file.
